Naru Namikaze, Legend in the making
by MissUzumakiHinata
Summary: 12 years old Naru Namikaze daughter of Yondaime Hokage and container of the kyuubi, hated by nearly everyone and during a beating on her she unlocks her Doujutsu that changes her life forever Fem Naru x Sasuke Bloodline Naruto Rated M to be safe
1. The Awakening semi Prologue

12 years old and hated by all but a very few in the entire world, little Naru Namikaze daughter of the fourth Hokage and jailer of the nine tailed Bijuu also known as the Kyuubi. Though born into one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha Naru was still despised by everyone, years of torment, beatings and mental torture are many of the ordeals that Naru has had to live through until one night during one of her beatings she unlocks something that has not been seen since the start of the ninja age this rapidly changing her life forever (Fem Naruto x Sasuke) Bloodline Naruto

**The Awakening **

12 year old Naru Namikaze daughter of Yondaime Hokage was the scourge of the entire village, she endured many beatings, insults and even rape, just a poor lonely soul with no-one to turn to the only people she could ever truly count on and class as actual family would be Sandaime Hokage and Iruka-sensei and the only people who she could count as friends were a select few from the academy over wise she left in this world with not a single clue to why she was so hated and couldn't make friends and even wondering why parents would quickly pull their children away from her before she could even say hello she didn't understand who would understand why did she get called "demon bitch" and "devils whore" so many questions unanswered she did have a dream like everyone else, she had emotions and heck she even felt pain so why was she treated so differently to everyone else.

Wandering to her old run-down apartment hiding from the world and wishing to get home from the academy just once without suffering stab wounds and name calling but alas this was not going to be the day. As her shadow was engulfed by the darkness she turned around in fear to see a familiar large man wielding which seemed like a hammer but much longer than a regular hammer.

"Oh Naru nice to see you again I hope you haven't forgot about me and my friend here" referring to his weapon with a sickening sadistic look on his face

Naru fear stricken tried to run and escape the impending assault on her she ran as fast as she could this didn't help her as it just drew attention to her making other villagers join chase for their annual "demon hunt"

As she finally got the view of her apartment in her line of vision she smiled thinking maybe this is my day when Crack! And Naru was sent flying onto the hard concrete she knew her leg was broken at this point and cowered into a ball screaming

"Please No!! I have done nothing wrong I was just returning home from the academy, please stop" Naru said whilst tears escaped her tightly shut eyes apologizing for something that wasn't even her fault "Sorry, please just stop" still screeching whilst writhing in agony on the floor

The sound of bones breaking drifted through the street each person smiling with joy whilst planting their weapons into her, each scream she made was music to their ears

"This is what you get for killing so many people devils whore" one man shouted at her whilst pain filled Naru's body

"Please just stop, I can't take this anymore Please" begged Naru at the mercy of the gang of assailants

"Ha I knew it the devil can cry after all, well lets just continue with this shall we I think this is the most fun we have had in a long time" laughed the ringleader of the group

"Please, just stop" Naru continued to beg as they continued to inflict injury after injury upon her.

Then the ringleader picked up his hammer and stationed it over Naru's head she knew one hit with that to her head and she would die as the hammer approached her face Naru let out a sickening scream

"No just stop NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

At that very second her eyes completely changed from just regular Cerulean blue eyes to eyes with made up of concentric circles her eyes shot open and when all of the assailants looked into her eyes they all screamed in agony and collapsed to the floor slipping into an unconscious state.

Naru just let out a sigh of relief that the beatings had stopped then slipped into the same unconscious state as the assailants.

(2 days later)

Naru woke up in a hospital bed, not knowing what happened to her last thing she remembered was screaming of the ones who attacked her after she opened her eyes she looked all around the room seeing no-one in sight when there was a quiet knock at the door

"Umm err come in" Naru nervously spoke

At that moment Sandaime Hokage entered with a wide smile when he saw Naru was now conscious again he kind of thought of her as his own grand-daughter

"Naru, I am truly glad that your fine, you entered the hospital in quite a state we weren't sure that you were going to make it, but I have a few questions for you regarding what happened, you may not know this but around 10 people were found collapsed near your body and at this moment each and every one of them is in a brain dead state do you have any idea on how this happened Naru?"

Naru looked down at the blanket that covered her and said with a quiet voice

"Well I was walking home to my apartment after the academy, I was in such a good mood when I realised that I nearly aced the test I thought of how proud you would be"

Naru let a few tears leave her eyes "and then out of nowhere I was attacked and chased, they said that I was the devils whore and I deserved it for killing so many people, I haven't even harmed anyone" Naru began to cry heavily but continued with her account on the events that had unfolded "then before I knew it I was screaming and begging for them to stop but they wouldn't listen, and when I saw a man about to hit me I closed my eyes tightly but when I re-opened them everyone just fell to the floor in pain and before I knew it I was out cold" Naru said as she continued to cry out of sheer remembrance of the event.

Sandaime just stood their in absolute shock and thought "_What Naru was describing sounds very much like a Doujutsu, but I cant remember anyone of her relatives having any known bloodline limit so what can it be"_, "Naru are you one-hundred percent sure that they fell to the ground after looking into your eyes this is important" Sandaime asked with a slight amount of urgency in his voice.

"Of course Oji-san it all happened as I told you, I just wish I knew why the villagers hate me so much, I don't know why I have to put up with this, why am I the one who has to run in fear, live alone without a family and have cold eyes directed at me when I go anywhere… I just don't want to be alone anymore" just then she burst into tears (again) as the Hokage looked at her with kindness and regret

"Trust me Naru I will tell you why when I deem it necessary, but trust me Naru you are a hero to this village, and about you living alone you decided that you didn't want to live at the orphanage anymore remember?" the Sandaime replied with a slight giggle

"What no fair, it's necessary to me now!!!" Only at that point did she realise that she was in a hospital robe much to her shock she then tilted her head and asked "Umm Oji-san where are my clothes??"

Sandaime just replied with an ounce of regret "well in the last attack they were near enough destroyed, a maid at my estate is fixing them as we speak but I think it will be a good idea that we should get you some replacement clothes as you graduate from the academy in two months remember to work hard and do the best you can" Sandaime replied with his once again affectionate tone. Then thought_" I have to make sure one of those who assaulted Naru wake up I need information on the attack and how a seemingly harmless 12 year old Ninja in training managed to make 10 full grown men unconscious"_

"Really Oji-san thank you so much, Ano why are you always so kind to me Oji-san, why don't you treat me like all the other villagers treat me, I know people like Iruka-sensei don't mind me but otherwise I am pretty much hated by everyone" Naru asked with a slight look of sadness in those Bright blue orbs of hers

"Its because unlike most of the villagers I know that you're a kind and sweet girl who would never hurt anyone, everyone in this village is my family as I'm the Hokage I recognise that the will of fire runs deep in the village and it is present in you as well, this is why I will always protect and look after all the inhabitants of the village because its my duty" answered Sandaime whilst smiling

Completely taken back by this Naru grew a gigantic toothy grin and said "Then I will become Hokage too so people will not disrespect me anymore, so I can become a hero just like Oji-san and Otou-san" With that Naru's eyes beamed and just for a second her eyes changed once again for Sandaime to see

"_Did I just see that right, no it cant be the Rin'negan hasn't been around since that start of the ninja age and if I just saw correctly that wasn't the same colour as what the sage of the six paths eyes were but that must be down to elemental affinity or natural eye colour, but I am sure that was the Rin'negan I must alert only a few people of this one will be her Jonin-sensei but we will have to wait for that but if what I saw was correct she is going to be one fantastic ninja, (And a fine woman too)" _"Anyway Naru please heal up fast due to I am taking you clothes shopping tomorrow and as a gift I will also take you somewhere special so heal up and be ready" Sandaime said with a bright smile on his face

"Hai, Oji-san… and before you leave once again thank you for all you have done for me" Naru said with a guilty tone as if she didn't deserve the kind treatment that she was receiving from Sandaime

"No problem Naru I am just glad that I can help" Sandaime smiled thoughtfully then left the room and sighed

"One day she will find out and at that point I hope she doesn't come to hate me for not telling her, now off to work I need to research something" Sandaime thought as he slowly returned but to his office

(1 day later)

"Oh Oh, Oji-san what about this doesn't it look good" Naru said beaming with happiness

"_Does she have any sense in clothing at all well looks like im going to have to pick something out for her, I just hope people don't think im some kind of perverted old geezer" _Sandaime then said to Naru without sounding at all suspicious "that's a nice outfit you have Naru but maybe you can get something a little more, I don't know fashionable??"

At that point Naru just scrunched her face and went "Fine if you think you can do any better why not pick an outfit for me then" she stuck her young out at him playfully

Sandaime in reply giggled then said "Ok then Naru ill be a few minutes so please wait here" Sandaime came back with a Black and Orange tank top which was obviously meant to be revealing which would most likely show her abdomen including her navel, The top was obviously going to leave nothing to the imagination that's for sure, above the top he had a nice sleeveless Chuunin vest which matched the colour scheme of the tank top this was obviously to store essentials like scrolls, he also brought out a nice light orange mini-skirt that would go half the way to her thighs, he also brought some black hotpants which would get concealed by the skirt making it assume she only had her underwear on underneath, he brought some black ninja sandals and also some black fingerless gloves with metal plates built into them.

Naru just stood their shocked at what her 'Oji-san' brought out but she had to admit it looked nice and when she wore it she was really surprised and instantly gave him a a big hug she really did look beautiful I know being vain isn't something that is encouraged but she was in awe of herself.

"Thank you so much Oji-san I love it, I love it, I love it!!!" that instantly brought a smile to Sandaime's face as he replied

"Its my pleasure Naru, just make sure you don't wear it yet, I want you to surprise your Genin team with it, I guarantee all the boys will drool over you whilst the girls may look at you with a slight tint of jealousy but that's to be expected" Naru blushed at his comment she was never told that she had that kind of potential to boys look at her as something over than 'weird' Sandaime continued by saying "and Naru theirs one last thing I would like to add to the outfit but it is being custom made and I will give it to you when you graduate from the academy now I want to take you to a shop that I love and I am sure you will love it too"

"ano what kind of shop is it Oji-san im sure we have much different tastes" Naru said with a slight bit of embarrassment

"Oh well it's a how do you put it… weapon shop, I thought you might want a specialised weapon, trust me they can be mighty helpful I am proficient in staffs and you do not know how handy it is trust me I will buy you any weapon that you want in the entire store but make sure that you like it because I will not be able to return it" Sandaime said with a laugh

Naru was on the verge of tears, truthelly she actually stared at weapon shops hoping to have enough money to buy one but when she got enough they threw her out saying "demons have claws, you have no need for weapons" she had never expected someone to go out of their way to get her all these fantastic gifts all she could do was jump into Sandaimes arms and whisper in his ear "thank you" Sandaime let of a kind gentle smile at knowing he made her happy.

(1 hour later)

Naru and Sandaime had finally reached the weapons shop after much walking and all the way it was a mixed reception, people waving happily at Sandaime then glaring at Naru whilst each person who did this got a nice dose of killing intent from Sandaime.

Naru already knew what she wanted and ran over to the Katana's and smiled at Sandaime and asked "could they custom make it?" which Sandaime get a yes as a reply "why do you want it custom made Naru"

"Well I want one with a orange hilt with black diamond shapes running up the hilt and right on the end of the Katana I want the Namikaze spiral their, the scabbard I would also like decorated with the Namikaze insignia and also I would like it to be able to channel my chakra though it so it will be more effective in battle" she had obviously thought this over millions of times.

Sandaime spoke to the clerk and ordered the Katana which was said to be finished tomorrow and Sandaime also said he would collect it personally.

"Naru there is one last thing I would like to do for you I know that living in your apartment is tough so I decided to allow you to inherit the Namikaze estate, even though you're a young one I will be able to pull some strings on the council and allow you to move in I am also going to get you some maids who wont be so cruel to you, remember the Namikaze clan was the third strongest one in Konoha and we would be honoured if you would take up clan leader position when you are a little bit older."

Naru was totally shocked by all this and thought _"Oh My God, im going to live on an estate I never knew my clan had one and let alone we were that big, im going to have maids as well who wont be cruel to me I cant believe it but wait a minute where is this estate I better ask Oji-san" _"Ano Oji-san where Is the estate that I will be living on and why didn't I know about how big my clan was and also how will I revive the clan if im a girl, men don't often take the woman's maiden name on so if I do go on the council I wont be there long am I right?"

Sandaime was surprised that she actually thought about this "_all the other times i have given her news such as I would be privately teaching her chakra control and jutsu she just answered me with a 'huh' but im glad she asked me this after all she may not look smart, or even act it but she certainly is and I cant think of a better Kunoichi coming out of the academy in years she might even end up rookie of the year the first Kunoichi to do that in decades but I seriously doubt that for some reason"_

"Im glad you asked me that Naru I didn't tell you about the Namikaze clan until you were old enough to comprehend what I was saying instead of just bragging of that your from such a distinguished clan, I know you Naru and you would do that"

Sandaime could here her giggle a little and continued "about the reviving of the clan that's simple you just find a man who is willing to actually take on the Namikaze name, to be quite honest most men would die for such an honour and finally the estate is right next to the Uchiha estate" Naru instantly went bright red when she heard where it was going to be and never told Sandaime why and replied

"Ano Oji-san thank you once again" tears were building in her eyes she was always such an emotional girl

Sandaime put his hand on Naru's shoulder and hugged her "I know hearing all this was a lot for you in just one day but im sure that you will make the whole of Konoha proud one day, and about that sword and the other gift I have for you, ill give them to you tomorrow Naru and I will train you in the art of the sword (Kenjutsu)" with that Naru was filled with happiness and stopped crying knowing that when she finally got to the academy tomorrow she was going to put in a lot of effort and make her Oji-san proud

(2 months later)

Naru over the past few months had been enjoying academy life she had no more incidents of assault and life was seemingly on the up, she got even more friends like a lazy ass called Shikamaru, a fat boy named Choji, a stuck up girl who was really bossy called Ino, a weird Bug boy called Shino a guy who loved dogs a little too much named Kiba, a shy and kind girl named Hinata she seems to be the only person who isn't abnormal and she was kind of friends with a girl who's hair was pink but she swore she had a split personality problem called Sakura, even with all their faults she still treasured her friends dearly and spent a lot of time with them mainly Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata due to they were just fun to be around.

It was a regular day when she heard the sound of what had to be a million girls screaming "Sasuke-kun" at once, even though she hated Sasuke for being a stuck up cold bastard she still had to admit he was pretty cute, she just kept thinking how wonderful it would be if he would loose that cold exterior then she started to blush terribly she was bright red and it didn't make anything better when Sasuke turned to her and went "What Dobe?"

Naru just stood there drooling then realising she made a fool of herself said "im not a Dobe!!! Sasuke-teme" and once again they got into a massive argument then the fan girls arrived and that's when both Sasuke and Naru said "Shit" at the same time but for two different reasons.

At that moment about 50 girls ran in shouting various screams such as "I love you Sasuke-kun, I want your babies, and you're so cute"

Then Sasuke stood up and did something which Naru was expecting which was the reply "Hn"

For some reason Naru was the only girl Sasuke could talk to without shrugging off with a "Hn"

Naru always thought "Oh my god he likes me" but then each time she had to mentally slap herself whilst she blushed like crazy but this was always seen by Sasuke and he seemed to smile about it which always made Naru wonder what he could be thinking

Naru had come significantly far in her training and she kept up with Sasuke all the way but lost out to him on rookie of the year but she did get Kunoichi of the year which the Sandaime congratulated her on as it was still a big accomplishment for her.

Naru also over the two months unlocked her Doujutsu which Sandaime was proud of her for, though she hadn't got it to the best stage as Sandaime knew the Rin'negan had six rings for elemental improvement currently she had one ring thus one extra element and form of control, it still enabled her to see chakra, she decided to keep it secret though so no-one would know that she had such an advantage.

Naru also became proficient in Kenjutsu thanks to Sandaime's help, overall life was getting pretty good now with her estate being perfect and just as big as the Uchiha one and it had the Namikaze spiral Insignia on the walls of the Estate with a three story house which she lived in it had all the essentials already and it even had a picture of her parents holding her just before the Kyuubi attack which killed both of them she prayed for them every night before she went to sleep.

The last official part of her being at the academy was about to be announced and it was the Genin teams and their sensei teams one through to six were called and Naru paid no attention she was just staring at Sasuke and shockingly he was looking at her back but he would never admit it so she blew a little kiss to him which he blushed too and looked away Naru thought _"I cant believe it Sasuke-kun blushes" _when she remembered she referred to him as Sasuke-kun in her mind she instantly blushed and then something caught her attention.

Iruka-sensei continued to say the teams "Team seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke" then every girl gave a massive gasp whilst Iruka-sensei continued "Namikaze Naru" Sasuke and Naru both celebrated this in their heads "and finally" all the girls were on the edge of their seats as Iruka-sensei mentioned the last name "Hyuuga Hinata and your Jonin-sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" with that all the girls glared at both Naru and Hinata with killing intent that could bring fear even to death itself.

Whilst this was happening Sasuke thought to himself

"_How lucky am I no fangirls and also Naru, I mean yeah Naru, Damn it she isn't even pretty stop thinking about her or ill have to lecture myself on Uchiha pride again_"

then Sasuke shivered not knowing what it was Naru just shrugged and left to the designated room after the other teams were announced the only ones she cared about was team 8 who had Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, and team 10 who had Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino.

When their sensei entered the room all of them were silent, Naru was sleeping and dreaming of Sasuke which caused her to say Sasuke-kun whilst sleep talking which caused Sasuke to blush, Sasuke was looking intensely at Naru thinking

"_We have already thought of her today don't make me lecture you"_

Once again he shivered it must have been cold in there Hinata thought but she wouldn't know she was wearing her regular baggy shirt and was just twiddling her thumbs.

Kakashi instantly made his point known "My first impressions of you guys is I hate you" this came with mixed responses from the team Sasuke thought _"Who couldn't like me after all im the greatest (Vain much?) _Hinata thought _"Well t…th…that's understandable I didn't make a big impression _and Naru thought _"Did my Otou-san really train this lazy ass he's worse than Shikamaru but he does look kind of cute but every girl thinks that way about Kakashi-Niisan he is just as cute as Sasuke though, Bang! Mental slap for not realising were blushing like crazy thinking like this"_

"Meet on the roof in five minutes" Kakashi said to the group he thought he wanted them to get used to his late tendencies already by showing up twenty-five minutes late "_yes that will show them"_ he thought with evil in his eye.

(30 minutes later)

"yo" said Kakashi with a slightly mocking tone but to his astonishment none of the Genins care it destroyed his plans but oh well, "well why don't you tell me about yourselves Blondie your up"

Naru answered "well I am Namikaze Naru daughter of Yondaime Hokage you know your sensei Kakashi-niisan " she giggled then continued "I like ramen, boys, shopping, spending time with Oji-san and also my friends I have many dreams like restoring my clan" she then looked at Sasuke and blushed then continued "I also want to be the best Hokage there has ever been and surpass Oji-san and Otou-san I always stick to my work that's my way of the ninja"

"Ok then your a little interesting I suppose" he said with a smile underneath his mask then continued "ok Naru fan boy your up"

Sasuke and Naru looked startled and Kakashi just did a giggle under his mask then Sasuke began to talk "Well I have few likes and many dislikes, I have a dream to restore my clan and also to kill a certain man" at that point Kakashi said "so your a raging maniac with the tendency to want to kill someone and then stare constantly at Naru wow you really are a fine catch you'll make anyone happy" he then laughed loudly

Naru just thought _"Kakashi-Niisan if you continue I'll take your porn away hehe" _and finally you shy girl "Im H…Hi…Hinata Hyuuga, I like to admire people from afar and then blush… I mean I like to look after flowers" she laughed unconvincingly "I have a dream to re-unite the branch and main house of the Hyuuga's when I become clan leader"

Kakashi thought _"So I get three Doujutsu users on my team, well soon to be Doujutsu users because Hinata can use Byakugan, Sasuke should learn his Sharingan soon and I know that Naru has unlocked the most impressive one called the Rin'negan, I sure have one team of natural born talent all from the three greatest clans in Konoha, I know Naru well so we can have a laugh and I can tease Sasuke, I'll work on Hinata's shyness and ill have one of the best teams in years I just hope they pass my Genin test but I have to alert everyone of the Doujutsu user coincidence no-one will believe me about Naru though so I'll force her or I shall disconnect the boiler in her house so she gets cold water only when she has her morning shower" _

"Ok everyone I need to tell you something important we will have the true Genin test tomorrow" this was met with shock by all of them so he continued so he didn't have to answer questions "yes there is a 66.6% drop out rate at this point if you fail you go back to the academy that would be fun wouldn't it" they all shivered so he continued "meet at the training ground at 5am tomorrow but I want to ask something to Sasuke, have you unlocked your Sharingan yet?"

Sasuke grunted and said "well no not as of yet but it will happen soon just you wait then I will have the most powerful eyes in the team"

Kakashi answered him with a shock reality "well that's not true Sasuke, Naru will have the best eyes you see well she can use the Rin'negan" everyone turned to Naru when she just said "Fine ill show you" she wasn't even asked but she wanted to

"Rin'negan" two rings appeared in her eyes Kakashi congratulated her on reaching the second stage, Hinata and Sasuke just stared at her in awe

"Ano Kakashi-sensei isn't the Rin'negan a legend?? It hasn't been heard of since the beginning of the ninja world" asked Hinata

Kakashi just nodded whilst Sasuke just thought in his head _"Well isn't this just great Naru gets something better than me but this is what I expect from a potential girlfriend Bang! That's un Uchiha like I should stop before my Uchiha side starts lecturing me again" _

"well that's all I will see you tomorrow at 5am like I mentioned and by the way don't eat anything unless you want to throw it back up" Kakashi said in a mock tone

All three Genins looked at each other then cringed and went home to get ready for the next day

(The next day at 5am)

Hinata and Sasuke were waiting for Naru to arrive as she was late for the first time ever.

Naru arrived at the training ground finally in her new outfit that she has been dying to wear in front of everyone especially Sasuke it consisted of a Black and Orange tank top which was meant to be revealing showing her abdomen including her navel, The top was leaving nothing to the imagination, above the top she had the sleeveless Chuunin vest which matched the colour scheme of the tank top this was to store essentials like scrolls but she had it open so people could see the revealing side of the outfit she also wore the light orange mini-skirt that went half the way to her thighs, she wore the black hotpants underneath which was concealed by the skirt thus making people think she was only wearing her panties underneath she also wore the black ninja sandals and also the black fingerless gloves that had metal plates built into them. She wore her sheathed Katana on her belt which was concealed so it looked like the scabbard was just there and to add the final touch to her outfit she had a trench coat which was a replica of her fathers but instead had the Kanji for Namikaze Naru on the back, she only used the trench coat to stay warm but she kept it on until she reached Sasuke and she then removed the trench coat and Katana and did a twirl for him.

She then whispered in his ear "Like what you see?" then licked his ear and he turned bright red then she got back into her trench coat and put the Katana back on her belt and winked at him, then she sat next to him and fell asleep on his shoulder waiting for Kakashi-Niisan to arrive.

­

Finally finished the first chapter trust me it may look bad at the moment but I have some really good ideas so please hold on as this is my first fan fic

Please Review thank you


	2. Test and Tournament

Hey everyone are you ready for Chapter two?? Lol

For anyone who is wondering why I make kind of make fun of Hinata its because she is the easiest character to do it too, genuinely I love Hinata and I might incorporate her having a little bit of jelousy on Sasuke yes she might be a Yuri character but its comic relief.

I have a few things to say before I start the chapter and they are

First of all please review so it allows me to know if you like it or not, I also like to know what you don't like so I can take that in mind

Secondly I would like to discuss updates I will make, I will take around (One day to Three weeks) this is due to inspiration and me needing to study thank god me writing actually helps me with my Literature studying so please comment if my story is getting better or worse

And last of all I would like to recommend a few stories that I love trust me they are good reads some are slow in build up but they overall get rather good these are as followed

Neo Yondaime Hokage by Psycho G

The Melt by Pudgypudge

A Growing Affection by Xavon Wrentaile

That's all I needed to say no Enjoy the Chapter

**Test and Tournament **

Sasuke for the next two hours actually acted true to his feelings and didn't even shrug the Blonde of he actually snuggled a little closer to her. He had constant thoughts running through his head such as _"This kind of feels nice especially that its Naru, wait no I am not aloud to think like that, but I want to think like that" _A huge blush went up Sasuke's face whilst he decided to start stroking the blondes hair she kept pulling a little closer to him and Sasuke just let himself mutter the word "Cute" before he fainted due to using too much emotion (yes Uchiha's do that)

Whilst all this was going on Hinata was just hiding behind a tree staring at Naru thinking _"She is so cute, wait a s…sec…second that sounded like I l…like her" _She started to blush and let of a killing intent towards the already passed out Uchiha before she also fainted mumbling "Naru"

(3 hours later)

Kakashi arrived at the training ground to see all three of his students asleep/out cold, and thought _"so that's the infamous Uchiha brain paralysis, once they show too much emotion and too soon in a relationship their brains instantly lock on them and they just slip into unconsciousness, Naru you have no idea how bad he has it for you" _He walked over to Sasuke and Naru sleeping side by side and decided to move Naru's hand onto Sasuke's thigh and move Sasuke's arm around Naru's waist then he let out a little perverted giggle and went over to the trees to see Hinata

When Kakashi finally reached Hinata he realised she had blood coming from her nose and Kakashi just thought to himself _"Hehe Sasuke has another Fan girl, or is it Naru?" _then the thought hit him _"If Hinata and Naru got in a relationship there would be no need for my Icha Icha Yuri book" _he let out a perverted giggle and decided to wake all three of them up.

When Sasuke and Naru woke up it was a mixed reception, Sasuke instantly blushed and jumped away whilst Naru just sat there in shock that her crush was handling her like that whilst Sasuke mentally attacked himself once again.

Naru went back up to Sasuke and said in a quiet seductive voice "If you wanted to touch me like that all you had to do was ask" then she giggled and skipped over to the unconscious Hinata whilst Sasuke just sat the with the look of happiness on his face before another Uchiha Brain Paralysis kicked in making him faint once again.

Whilst this was going on Kakashi just watched his little prank unfold and had to wake up the Uchiha once again thinking _"I have never heard of such an Uchiha too actually faint twice in one day, I am sure he is going to punish himself later, maybe I should hold his kunai for now" _

As Naru reached Hinata she overheard Hinata talking in her sleep, "Oh Naru-Chan just a little more" at this point Naru started to get quite wary of Hinata but decided to see where this was going so she continued to listen "Yes just there Ohh you're the best Nar.." then she woke up with a new shade of red on her face and collapsed after seeing Naru's confused face

"I guess she is one to look out for… I hope she wasn't lying when she said she likes to admire people from afar"

Kakashi just watched this and started to think of all the scenarios in his head (he really is a pervert isn't he) then decided to wake Hinata up as well and get them ready for the test, _"Good it looks like none of them have ate anything" _he giggled and lined them all up in a line

"Ok everyone your test is…. The test is….." Kakashi said just to build up suspense

"Oh just hurry up Kakashi-Niisan or are you thinking of your dirty novel again" Naru giggled

"Fine the test is to get these bells of me, if you get a bell you will pass"

Hinata spoke up without stuttering "Ano Sensei there is only two bells so what happens to the person who doesn't get a bell"

"That's a good question Hinata, the one who doesn't get a bell gets sent back to the academy and also tied to a post whilst we eat these bento in front of them"

"Showing your sadistic side once again aye Niisan, im sure Anko will be impressed" Naru said in a slightly teasing tone, Kakashi just blushed to this and said "You have four hours to get the bells, GO!"

Instantly all three jumped into the bushes but only one was concentrating actually on Kakashi and shockingly enough it was the hyperactive blonde girl who if you met her you would swear she had ADHD, the other two were staring up her skirt and blushing like crazy.

Naru just turned round and went "want a closer view don't you, don't worry I wont stop you" as Sasuke slowly reached Naru a loud shout "Jyuken!" was heard and Sasuke was now finding it hard to breath, "Hinata why did you do that" shouted Sasuke a quiet answer by Naru was "Because you're a perv" which made Sasuke blush and run to attack Kakashi to prove his (Manliness)

"Hey Hinata thank you for that I was actually planning to hit him for it", "Ano I…I" out cold once again went Hinata so Naru just decided to leave her there and run to assist Sasuke

Kakashi was easily avoiding Sasuke's every move, though Kakashi was impressed with the jutsu he could use due to he wasn't any ordinary Genin that's for sure, he just wasn't very what is it called calm about his attacks.

"Fire Style: Great fire ball Jutsu" a ball of fire approached Kakashi but this is what he was expecting as he used the replication technique and then appeared behind him fast just as Kakashi was about to pull the Uchiha into the earth a large shout came from a Blonde "Rin'negan!, Wind style: Wind cutter Jutsu" as a gigantic gale wind was projected towards Kakashi making him retreat.

"What was that Dobe, I could have handled him myself" Moaned the Uchiha as his pride was taken from him.

"Well to me it looked like you were getting your ass kicked by a simple D-Rank Jutsu, but if you want to try and beat him on your own that's fine but I do have a plan which will work" mocked the Blonde girl

"Fine then dobe, but if this doesn't work you'll be sorry", "Ha as if you wouldn't do anything to me would you _Sasuke-kun?_" she replied in an innocent voice then put a puppy dog face on which just made Sasuke melt, Naru just giggled and thought _"I really have him wrapped round my little finger I will use this too my advantage, just you wait fan girls I am going to destroy your world" _

They proceeded with the plan but agreed they would need Hinata's help for this to actually work

(1 hour later)

Fire Style: Great fire ball Jutsu, at that moment Kakashi jumped straight onto the lake, seemingly trying to surprise them that he can walk on water but this was going to plan before he knew it two Naru shadow clones had grabbed his feet to lock him in position, now that he was immobilised Hinata ran across from the other side of the lake and did a nice Eight Trigrams 2 palms one for each shoulder, making him unable to defend himself, Sasuke ran across the front of the water and easily stole the two bells thus making them pass the test, Sasuke then threw one bell to Naru and one to Hinata and with this very action they passed.

"Sasuke why didn't you keep a bell" Kakashi questioned but already knew the answer

"Well all I did was take the bells to be perfectly honest, Naru came up with the plan and without Hinata and her Gentle Fist techniques we would never have been able to actually reach the bells so I thought as they did the work, I don't deserve the bells" Sasuke answered with a slight sound of disappointment in his voice

Kakashi just smiled at that and replied "With that sort of answer you pass, but remember this, 'those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their team-mates are worse than trash'"

Unknowingly this short speech had an impact on Naru as she said "Hai Kakashi-Niisan" with a gigantic grin on her face

"Well all of you have the rest of the day off as we are starting our training and missions tomorrow so get a good rest" Kakashi's mind then wondered off _"I cant believe how lucky I truly am, I get to work with some of the best upcoming talent in Konoha this will definitely be one fun group to tease"_,

"One last thing Sasuke"

"What is it Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke replied with a slight bit of anger In his voice

"Do you like porn?"

Sasuke just went bright red and walked off towards his estate with Naru shortly behind _"I'll take that as a yes Sasuke" _

(Next day)

Team 7 were given their first ever mission and it was to collect the Daimyos wife's cat, it took around 10 minutes before they finally found it and 5 minutes until it was dead, both Sasuke and Naru got a little competitive and tried to catch the cat first and when Naru got really angry and upset that she couldn't do it because of this Hinata decided to Jyuken it, when Naru got it she picked it up and went

"Yay I win, see I am much better than you Sasuke-teme ",

Sasuke seeing this went "umm Naru you do know that cat isn't actually breathing" then felt like laughing and felt guilty at the same time

"It's not dead its just sleeping" Naru replied with a unconvincing voice

(20 minutes later)

"Oh my god you actually did it, you're the first team in 10 whole years to kill one of the Daimyos cats" Kakashi said with an angry yet humorous tone

"What that cats been running away for 10 whole years maybe the Daimyos wife should realise by now that the cat doesn't like her" Naru replied trying to get her opinion through, Hinata just giggled and Sasuke smirked at Naru's comment sadly enough Kakashi and the Sandaime were not so impressed because of this they had to now think of a new mission for new Genins.

(Through-out the week)

They continued to do D ranks with more success, they got missions done quite fast and had time to train, but with the constant fainting of Hinata and the 'Im better than everyone' complex that Sasuke had, only Naru made genuine progress.

Sasuke was no where near unlocking his Sharingan and Naru couldn't get passed the second ring of the Rin'negan, the only one who had a perfect Doujutsu was Hinata but she was no where near as good as Naru and Sasuke at using techniques, they designed a training regime, Naru would make constant shadow clones for Hinata to kill (and blush at), they planted Sasuke near a lake so he could practice fire Jutsu's (and be out of the way at the same time) and whilst Naru was constantly making shadow clones she also practiced her Kenjutsu on stationary dummies, overall the training was increasing their chakra control and capacity whilst improving their techniques.

Kakashi thought _"they must have got at least two times stronger during the week, Naru's constant influence on Hinata makes her work harder and well Sasuke is a loner and does better on his own anyway, maybe I should teach him a few things about being sociable but I doubt his Uchiha pride would allow such a thing" _Kakashi giggled at that

Later on in the day when Kakashi went to the meeting of Jonin-sensei's he accidently said "My team is so good this year that none of the other rookies stand a chance against them" this sparked off a argument between the other two Jonin's.

"Well my team has excellent teamwork and the ability to actually think their way through a situation not accidently kill the object your trying to receive" Kurenai replied with a laugh which was followed up by Asuma

"Well my team may have its faults but same as Kurenai at least we don't kill our clients, eh Kakashi can you say that about your team?"

"Well umm, no but I bet mine are much better in combat than yours, how about we have a nice little battle tournament how about it being all nine are in a battle at the same time to test this 'teamwork' that your team possesses" Kakashi swiftly changed the subject whilst also making a challenge.

"Fine, Kakashi but if you loose you know what you have to do, don't you?" Kurenai and Asuma said at the same time.

Kakashi thought _"Seriously they like totally think of the same wavelength… weird but I don't want them to burn my books there first editions signed by Jiraiya himself, hmm maybe I should ask for something if I win now what shall it be, oh I have it!" _"I'll take you up on that but if you loose Asuma must wear Kurenai's clothes whilst Kurenai has to wear his, for a full day and if you get asked why your wearing it you must say because you like wearing them" Kakashi giggled whilst Kurenai and Asuma went bright red and shouted at the same time.

"You have got to be Kidding!!!!!" Kakashi just replied "it's reasonable; my books are just like your clothes… essential!!!"

After much arguing they finally agreed on the tournament which would take place in two days.

(Later on in the day)

Naru, Sasuke and Hinata were all called to team sevens training ground for a emergency meeting, Naru decided to tease Sasuke more by sitting on his lap, and 'accidently' began to rub his thigh, when she saw the desired blush reaction she felt something she wasn't quite expecting but she didn't mind she just kept teasing him and snuggling into his chest seriously she looked like a cat, whilst this was going on Sasuke got constant glares by a certain Jealous Hyuuga but paid no attention to it as if he concentrated too much he would collapse from a brain paralysis.

Kakashi arrived at the training ground to see a flirtatious Naru, a embarrassed and aroused Sasuke and a jealous Hinata, that's what I call a bad situation.

"Ahem if you would please do that some other time, I have to speak with you about a certain 'event' that's going to happen soon and I need you lot to be at your best, otherwise the fun that will happen if you win obviously wont happen and it will be replaced by a serious me, meaning I will run you into the ground"

"Kakashi-Niisan I think I speak for all of us and I know what is going on let me guess you made a silly bet on us winning an event and if you loose your porn gets burned to dust am I correct?, anyways we don't mind doing the training as long as I get to be with _Sasuke-kun _I don't mind and Hinata will follow me so what is the event we are going to take part in?" Naru replied with a slight hint of attraction to Sasuke and a bit of bossiness at the same time.

"Well I bet that you as a team would win a 'rookie tournament' basically team eight and ten will be fighting against us I suspect team ten and eight to actually work together but we are much better fighters and thinkers so I believe we need to work on teamwork and also your elemental affinities so I brought you some special paper that will tell you what element you are best suited for, If your Water the paper will get wet, Fire it will burn, Wind it will split in half, Earth it will turn to dust and Lightning it will crumple, what you do is focus a little bit of chakra into it and it should do the designated element"

Each one took a sheet of paper and focused some chakra into it Sasuke got lightning and due to him being an Uchiha it meant he was proficient in Fire as well, Hinata got earth and Naru asked for two pieces of paper, when Kakashi asked why she just said "With and without using my Rin'negan" so Kakashi agreed, on her first go she got the Wind element but on the second go it got wet and split in half, because of this she decided it would be better to train in combination Jutsu's maybe even try and use both at the same time.

Over the next one and a half days Kakashi tutored Sasuke on basic lightning Ninjutsu, which being the 'genius' that he was he mastered them in no time, Naru created a very good looking jutsu which was the effect of using water effected by high speed wind to create massive damage, but due to the high amounts of chakra it required Kakashi forbid her to use it unless it was needed desperately, and though Hinata now knowing she was a earth element she still continued to try and master her gentle fist techniques.

(Two days after meeting)

Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi decided to host it on the Academy grounds, something that was permitted by the Sandaime Hokage, this was not just to settle their bet, the Hokage decided to also use it as a way to show the academy students how Ninja fight.

"I am Iruka Umino, proctor for this fight between teams Seven, Eight and Ten the rules are as followed, No killing, My decision is final, a team is defeated when all three members are eliminated not just one, Doujutsu's through to pills are aloud and also familiars there is no time limit, Begin!"

"Get into position" Ordered Sasuke and Hinata and Naru complied all having each others back towards each other in a triangle shape, at that point Sasuke used Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu to split of groups once they split up each member of team seven chased after two members of the opposing teams.

(Scene Change, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Choji)

Sasuke must have chosen the worse choice out of team seven, as this team was the most experienced together. Sasuke had to be always on his toes as dodging Shadow Possession Jutsu and Human boulder jutsu at the same time required too much concentration for him to unleash any Jutsu's

"Could you please stop moving around this is just too troublesome I don't even know why I chose to participate to be honest" Shikamaru said with absolutely no enthusiasm, whilst Choji just kept rolling around trying to catch the Uchiha off guard.

(Scene Change, Naru, Shino and Ino)

Ino in this sort of fight was not much of a help due to her speciality Jutsu required her opponent to stand still or at least collide with her jutsu, but having Shino with her was actually a good thing, though she is freaked out by the Bug boy she knew that those Bug Jutsu were really handy and once Naru got caught by those bugs it was game over.

"Wind release: Wind Cutter Jutsu" Naru cried out as the wind blew the bugs away, that was her biggest threat but she couldn't stay still due to Ino's mind transfer, she thought to herself _"I have to get Ino to fire her Jutsu and miss so I can take out Shino but how there is no way around it and I don't think I should use my Rin'negan yet ill save that for an emergency' _

(Scene Change, Hinata, Kiba/Akamaru and Sakura)

Hinata had it the most easy, due to Kiba having a crush on her she knew he wouldn't attack seriously, but Sakura was just crazy when she was angry and the way Kiba is holding off im sure she will get angry anytime soon.

"Getsuga!" cried Kiba as he charged right at Hinata but he made sure he didn't hurt her, just enough for her to get knocked out, but Hinata skilfully dodged his attack by using her natural flexibility to avoid him.

"What the Fuck Kiba why aren't you hitting her, scared your going to hurt her aren't you, well no worries ill do it for you" With that Sakura changed from normal Sakura to Crazy Sakura, and everyone knew she put much more effort into fighting when she was angry and as she was a natural Genjutsu user Hinata would have to watch out.

(Scene Change Sasuke, Shikamaru and Choji)

Sasuke needed to keep his eye on Choji his Human boulder technique seemed to be getting faster but the faster it got the more his eyes seemed to adjust to his speed, at the same time he was showing off too the crowd doing various amounts of flips to avoid Shikamaru's shadow, When Choji sped straight at Sasuke something Bubbled inside of him "Sharingan" Sasuke had done it though he only had unlocked the first Tomoe it was still an achievement now with his enhanced vision he was able to predict Choji's movements more and came up with a plan to take Choji out.

"Human Boulder Jutsu! Shadow Possession Jutsu!" were both shouted but Sasuke just Ran at Choji before Shikamaru had the chance to react Sasuke Dodged Choji at the last second which sent him straight into the shadow possession, "Lightning Style: Bolt STRRIKKE!!!" with that a wave of lightning went from Sasuke's palm and straight into Choji defeating him

"Choji Akimichi of team ten had been eliminated please leave to the designated area" Iruka announced.

(Scene Change: Crowd)

"Wow that was amazing I have to learn that Jutsu when im older", "Oh my god I know him he's Sasuke Uchiha Rookie of the year last year", "He is good but no where near as good as boss is" Konohamaru said with a grin "Oh my god he is so fit!!!" were various of the crowds reaction too his performance.

"Also for team sevens information, Sasuke Uchiha has unlocked his Sharingan" Iruka said to inform Sasuke's team mates.

(Scene Change, Sasuke and Shikamaru)

"Hehe I guess I have won then aye Shikamaru I know you and you will think its too 'Troublesome' to fight wont you" Sasuke said in a kind of over confident manner.

"Actually you never know this is a team fight after all and im guessing that someone will come to back me up, Shadow Possession Jutsu"

(Scene Change Naru, Shino and Ino)

"_Sasuke-kun did it yay!!" _thought Naru as her thoughts went back to the fight, she decided enough was enough and unsheathed her Katana, infusing her wind chakra into it she sent a rapid blast towards Ino by swinging the Katana in her direction, with this Shino decided to use half his bugs to shield her from harm, which Ino was actually disgusted at.

"Rin'negan!!!" Naru announced

With that Iruka, Shino and Ino all said "What!!!" as Naru's changed to contain two concentric Rings with a Cerulean Blue background

With this the crowd all had a similar thing to say which was "What's the Rin'negan"

Iruka informed the students that the Rin'negan is a Doujutsu that's only been seen once in history prior to Naru's activation and it was by the maker of the Ninja world the sage of the six paths.

With that said the crowd burst into cheers for Naru in knowing of this she just smiled towards the crowd and continued to fight

"Wow they're really cheering loud aren't they" Naru said in surprise to her opponents

"Well im not really surprise Naru, I would be in a state of shock if I was watching this but at the moment im more worried about fighting you but later on could you tell me the details or what does the Rin'negan supply you with?" Shino said in a curious voice that replaced his monotone one.

"Umm sure I will but right now we need to continue this fight, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" with that said 20 clones appeared then Naru shouted "Water Style: Water blinding Jutsu" now that Naru's opponents were not able to see she quickly sheathed her Katana, and made 20 out of the 21 Naru's go at Ino because of this Ino got the idea that the one who was not attacking was the real Naru so she used her Mind transfer Jutsu then realised that it was a clone she had left her body unprotected. As the remaining clones and Naru went towards Ino's unprotected body Shino used all his bugs to protect her.

Naru just smirked and jumped backwards allowing all the clones to crash into the bugs and said "Wind Style: Rapid Tornado Jutsu" and aimed it for Shino but she wasn't finished "Water Style: Water Jet!" when the Jet hit the tornado it created a massive whirlpool which trapped Shino inside of it thus defeating him.

During this time Ino's soul got back to her body and she retreated and waited for a chance to strike

"Shino Aburame of team eight has been eliminated please go to the designated area" Iruka announced to the crowd who were concentrating on the other fights

(Scene Change: Crowd)

"Wow she is amazing", "What a cute girl (A fan boy has been born)", "That's the way to do it Boss!!" Shouted Konohamaru enthusiastically, "Those eyes of hers are amazing I wished I had them, I wonder what they do anyway" these were some of the various cheers that came from the crowd.

Naru turned around to look at the crowd and smiled brightly and then turned around to her opponent to get ready, but she wasn't there.

(Scene Change, Hinata, Kiba and Sakura)

"_Congratulations Naru-chan, ohhh im feeling light headed Mental Slap! No if I can't win this she will be disappointed and I can't let my team down anyway" _"Byakugan!" Hinata cried out as the rest of the crowd looked at her thinking _"What another person with special eyes?" _

"Getsuga!" once again Kiba went too easy on her and she easily dodged the attack.

Then Sakura said "I'll just use one of the killer Genjutsu's that Kurenai-sensei taught me that'll finish her off fast and ill make it a painful one too"

"No Sakura don't!" Kiba yelled

"Why because you want to protect her is that why? Demonic Illusion!" Sakura yelled as she cast and sprinted straight at the Hinata who was supposed to be under the Genjutsu.

"Eight Trigrams 2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms, 128 palms!" Hinata shouted whilst unleashing them onto the unguarded Sakura.

Sakura fell straight down with all her Chakra points sealed saying "How?"

Kiba decided to answer her "people with Byakugan and most Doujutsu have the ability to see through illusions that aren't high ranked, because you didn't remember this you went straight into her attack that's why I yelled at you to stop"

Sakura knowing Passed out and was stretchered off the battleground.

"Sakura Haruno of team Eight has been eliminated and removed from the field" Iruka announced and thought to himself _"How have each of the members of team seven done this so far, they only need to defeat one person each and they have won, and how do they all have Doujutsu's this cant be fair on the other teams but oh well" _

(Scene Change: Crowd)

"Wow she is smart letting that angry girl get in close to execute such a deadly attack", "That's what is expected of Hinata-sama" said a random Hyuuga branch member, "That other girl really had no chance did she, I wish I was able to use that attack" said a random girl, then the random Hyuuga acted all cocky and went "Well I can" lets just say that Hyuuga got his ass handed to him by a girl.

"What is this development all of team seven have re-united and so have the opposite team as well looks like it's a three on three from now on" announced Iruka to the roaring crowd

(Scene Change, Naru, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba)

"I see you unlocked your Sharingan Sasuke-kun" said Naru in a seductive tone and carried on speaking "looks like I might have to reward you later" she giggled

"What get away from my Sasuke-kun, you Bitch" shouted Ino

"Oh I think if you ask Sasuke-kun he will say he is mine won't you Sasuke-kun"

"Umm well… hi Hinata" said Sasuke trying to divert attention away from him

"Sasuke-kun we've already spoken today why did you say hi?" said Hinata in a surprised tone

"_Why doesn't anything go to plan, oh well at least im getting a reward later I mean at least I unlocked my Sharingan yes that's what I am so excited and happy about" _Sasuke lied to himself

"Ok lets just get this fight over with its troublesome" complained Shikamaru

"Yeah I want to kick that Sasuke's ass" Roared Kiba

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun dog boy" shouted Ino

"Make me" Kiba thought_ "What does Sakura always say Ino is that's it..." _"Ino-pig" Mocked Kiba

"Ok lets just stop this and fight them, remember Asuma and Kurenai agreed we get three days off if we win, wouldn't that be not troublesome, well im determined to win" said Shikamaru in a Motivated voice

Kiba and Ino were so shocked to here some motivation coming from him that they actually got their act in gear

"Wait a second please" said Naru and the others did wait

"Kakashi-Niisan let us off three days if we win please" Naru said with puppy dog eyes

"Ok then Naru but you must win with at least two of you remaining" Kakashi replied to her

"Ok Niisan see you soon", "Now im ready lets go!"

"Sasuke-kun this calls for desperate measures" Naru said to him

"Ok what is it Naru" he replied with a slight bit of reluctance in his voice

"You are going to have to remove your shirt for me" Naru said blushing like crazy

"Umm why Naru I never thought you were the pervert type" Sasuke said in a mock tone

"Just do it please Sasuke-kun!" Naru shouted

Sasuke removed his shirt and it got the desired effect, Ino started to get light headed, then Hinata being the most agile dodged Kiba's Getsuga and went to execute her Eight Trigrams attack when she got trapped in Shikamaru's Shadow Possession

"Shadow Possession Jutsu successful now Kiba" said Shikamaru with a demanding voice

"Ok I am so sorry for this Hinata Getsuga!" he roared as he knocked Hinata out

"Hinata Hyuuga of team seven has been eliminated please leave to the designated area"

(Scene Change: Crowd)

"Oh my god his shirt is off he is so dreamy", "Ha-ha that dog boy hits girls maybe because he cant beat any men", "Go on Boss you can still do it"

"What when team seven won their fights they got compliments when I beat someone I get mocked this is so not fair" Mumbled Kiba

(Scene Change, Sasuke, Naru, Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba)

"Sasuke-kun looks like we are going to have to do this ourselves" said Naru whilst smiling at Sasuke

Sasuke just smiled straight back at Naru

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naru shouted as loud as she could it made two Naru's as she is now running low on Chakra

The two clones dived at Kiba and Akamaru when then dodged Sasuke and Naru did a combination attack themselves "Fire style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke roared then less than a second later Naru shouted "Wind Style: Wind Cutting Jutsu!" with this combination the fire was amplified by the wind increasing its speed, power and area of effect, the attack went straight into Kiba and Akamaru knocking them straight over and out of the match"

"Kiba Inuzuka of team eight has been eliminated and would you please go to the designated area" Iruka announced

(Scene Change: Crowd)

"Wow Naru and Sasuke are such a good team", "Yeah they look like a couple too", "Aww their cute together but I love Sasuke more!", "Go on Boss just two more you can do it!!" Konohamaru said getting really into the fight

After hearing all the comments Sasuke and Naru both blushed so red that they actually created a new shade

(Scene Change, Sasuke, Naru, Shikamaru and Ino)

"Just two more aye Naru-chan" Sasuke said in a confident manner to Naru

"_He called me 'Naru-chan' he so totally likes me but lets not get distracted we need to make sure that shadow possession doesn't hit us because otherwise Ino can use her mind control to use us against each other, I can create one more Shadow clone and have just about enough chakra to use my final Jutsu and if Sasuke helps me with his Lightning we can beat them in one swoop" _

"Sasuke-kun on my word you know what to do you know the Jutsu" then Naru whispered in his ear "Turn into a copy of me when I use my Shadow Clone Jutsu and distract Shikamaru because I have a plan" Naru said to Sasuke about their final attack

"Ok Naru-chan this better work I am nearly out of chakra" Sasuke said trying to desperately tell her the fact he is running low too

"Water style: Water Blinding!" for around five seconds all vision disappeared on the battle field "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and there it was Naru's last Shadow clone

"Henge" Sasuke transformed into Naru

"Let's go!!!" Naru cried out

Sasuke distracted Shikamaru and pulled his shadow possession and just as he was about to capture him Naru's shadow clone jumped into the shadow and pretended to be Sasuke saying "Damn you caught me"

Ino without thinking sent her mind into the clone once again getting fooled

"Whirlpool Style: Typhoon water Cyclone" Naru shouted as the Spinning Vortex was about to hit Ino and Shikamaru and at that point "Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Strike!!" Sasuke said as his lightning connected with the typhoon creating a kind of electrical current through it, which made it expand and collapse on itself thus drenching and electrocuting Shikamaru and Ino then Sasuke said "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu" it collided with Shikamaru knocking him out and Naru shouted after unsheathing her sword "Wind Style: Cutting Wind Blade Technique" which slashed straight into Ino making her unable to fight anymore

"_What exactly is a Whirlpool Style???" _Thought Iruka but then went back to his train of thought and said "Shikamaru and Ino of team ten can no longer fight thus the winners are Team Seven"

"Sasuke-kun we did it" Naru jumped into a hug with Sasuke which he gladly accepted.

The crowd were roaring, Asuma and Kurenai were seething and Kakashi was able to live another day with his oh so precious Porn

"Naru what exactly is Whirlpool Style??" asked Iruka on behalf of everyone curious

"Well with my Doujutsu I am able to control elements easier and I realised if I use more wind chakra than the amount of water at the same time and the wind chakra is rotating it becomes a sort of Whirlpool, im trying to do the same thing with Water and Wind but trying to turn it to ice with little success so I should keep it like this" she answered with a laugh

(1 day later)

Kurenai and Asuma kept their ends of the bargain and ended up looking like fools for the rest of the day it was quite funny to watch them wearing each others clothes.

Naru, Sasuke and Hinata though were scammed they didn't get the days off Kakashi promised due to the Hokage not permitting it but they had been told that they were going to go on a important mission so it made up for it.

(Hokage Office)

"I heard of your success against teams ten and eight and I must say im very impressed as is my grandson, because I heard you did so well im allowing you to go on a C-Rank mission today" said Sandaime cheerfully

"A C-Rank really! Thank you Oji-san, what is it are we fighting bad guys or doing an assassination please tell" Naru said happily she couldn't believe they would be going on a C-rank mission

"Your Mission is to Escort the Bridge Builder Tazuna to the land of waves and protect him until the bridge is made, it is important for the economy of Wave country so failure is not an option as far as we know there are not any ninja to fight but you may encounter bandits that is why this is a C-Rank mission" said Sandaime

At that point there was a Knock at the door and a drunken old man entered

"Oh this is the man I was talking about Naru; this is Tazuna the Bridge builder who you'll be protecting." Said Sandaime Hokage

* * *

Next Chapter

To the Land of Waves

**This is my second chapter of Naru Namikaze, Legend in the Making I would appreciate you to please Review even if you didn't like it, it will allow me to adjust and make the story better, by the way more reviews means I will update faster!**

**Please Review**


	3. To the land of the waves

Hey everyone Here is the third chapter but before I start I want to make some points like I do every chapter

**Please Review even if you don't like, it will help me learn to improve on what I am doing**

**Feel free to say any ideas that you want to happen and we will see from there**

**The more reviews I get the faster I will make the chapter, the only reason my recent chapters have been up so fast is due to I am off college this week so I have enough time to make them**

**I had a review asking about the sword Naru uses, well at this moment in time I can't think of any specifics but I will tell you the sword will become an important factor in fights**

**I was also asked about Hinata and if she gets with Naru as well, at this moment in time I am thinking over the possibilities and how far their relationship will go so please hang on **

**Stories I Recommend **

**What is love? **By Fester0662

**New chance **By Hektols

**Naruto Hatake **By Agent-G

With all this said please enjoy the chapter

**To the land of the waves **

An old drunken man entered the Hokages office

"What??? This is who we are supposed to protect, he's just a old drunk how is he supposed to save an entire economy"

The Sandaime chuckled quietly at this however Tazuna was far from happy being insulted by a young girl.

"It should be me who's complaining Blondie I am the one who is going to be protected by three kids who look like their just here to play ninja, seriously look at you there is a shy timid girl, a moping depressed boy and a little blonde brat, to be quite honest I'm the one who has the wrong end of the deal."

"What did you just call me old man" Naru snarled at the man with a dose of killing intent

"You heard me blonde brat, come on how is someone like you supposed to protect me" Tazuna replied slightly mocking Naru, he didn't really think she couldn't protect him he just needed an insult to throw back at her

At that moment Naru drew her Katana and had to be restrained by Kakashi and Sasuke otherwise their first C-rank mission would technically be over even before it started.

"Remember Naru this is a mission to protect and escort someone that means you cannot kill the client!" Kakashi stressed to Naru whilst she was still gritting her teeth wanting to strike at the old man.

After about five minutes of negotiating with Naru she finally calmed down and sheathed her Katana

"_He's just lucky I haven't finished perfecting my new Kenjutsu technique" _Naru thought to herself.

"Sorry for disrespecting you 'old man'" she apologised in a slightly mocking tone to Tazuna

"Apology accepted, sorry for calling you useless, 'blonde brat'" he replied to her in the same time

"You didn't call me useless, you just insulted me again!" Naru shouted getting ready to attack him again

"Naru Stop that NOW!" Sasuke ordered Naru, shockingly enough she stopped instantly.

"_I wasn't expecting that, I thought she would just carry on trying to attack Tazuna, I think Sasuke is the only person who can control Naru perfectly" _Kakashi thought to himself before quietly giggling thinking perverted thoughts as usual.

"What's so funny Kakashi-Niisan" Naru questioned slightly confused

"Oh its nothing don't worry, lets just finish this briefing and start the mission ok Naru" Kakashi replied smiling under his mask

"Hai!" Naru replied in an enthusiastic tone

Sandaime continued to brief them over the mission and said they have an hour to prepare for the mission and team seven should meet up with Tazuna at the village gates.

(During the hour of preparation)

"Hey Sasuke-kun wait up are estates are only like two minutes apart we should walk together" Naru said trying to make Sasuke listen to her just like she somehow instantly obeyed him at the Hokage office.

"How about I meet up with you once I am done preparing for the mission I will arrive at your estate Naru-Chan" before Naru had a chance to reply he had already disappeared.

"_He'll be at my house, he is actually coming to me for once, go me I knew Sasuke liked me more than all those fan girls but why did I do what he said instantly its like I didn't even have a mind of my own I just complied" _Naru thought to herself as she slowly reached her estate.

She decided she would try and figure out answers later right now she had to prepare, her hair was tied into two singular Pig-tails (if your seriously wondering what her hair looks like, go onto my profile and look at the picture), She had her katana and coat. She also decided it would be smart to bring some shuriken and kunai just in case she got separated from her katana, two explosive tags and some ninja wire.

Naru decided to store all her kunai in scrolls which she then placed into her sleeveless Chuunin replica vest. She even decided to wear this necklace that she found in the bedside cabinet of the main bedroom in the home, it was in the shape of the Namikaze spiral but was Cerulean blue colour, to match the eyes of her father but also represent the Whirlpool country where her mother originated from.

She looked at the picture of her parents and said "see you later" and decided to start leaving the estate when Sasuke showed up in usual gear but could tell he had the essentials ready for the mission.

A weird awkward silence lurked over the entire estate whilst Naru and Sasuke were just looking at each other and Sasuke decided to see if she really did comply with what he usually said.

"Come" was all Sasuke said and with that Naru was already at his side he softly smiled at her held her hand and decided to head to Konoha's main gates together, Naru was smiling brightly at holding his hand and blushing too whilst they had small talk on their way to the gates.

(Konoha's main gates)

"Are they ever going to arrive" complained an angry Tazuna just staring forward searching for Naru and Sasuke.

Shockingly enough the only team members who hadn't arrived at the gates so far was Naru and Sasuke, even Kakashi was there and that's saying something.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei where is Naru-chan?" Hinata asked Kakashi with worry in her voice

Kakashi decided to make her Jealousy of the Uchiha larger by teasing her "Oh I am sure Naru and Sasuke are just having a little fun together that's all Hinata"

"Fun?" Hinata questioned Kakashi once again

"You know Fun!!" and then he pointed to his Icha Icha book which instantly made Hinata blush and then start to get agitated.

Sasuke and Naru could be seen by all holding hands as they slowly walked through the streets of Konoha many villagers just glared straight at Naru like she didn't deserve to be there

"What that demon bitch doing with the Uchiha kid, going to sacrifice him or something no doubt" a man said to his friend and at that point Sasuke turned around and instantly gave the man a strong killing intent knocking him out instantly, then they decided to continue on their walk.

Naru and Sasuke finally reached the gates, when Kakashi saw them still holding hands he just giggled then looked at Naru as if he was congratulating her, Hinata on the other hand was panicking thinking _"That should be me not Sasuke then her mind turned to what Kakashi said earlier then she started to get angry" _

As Hinata was about to give Sasuke a nice Gentle fist to the stomach Kakashi grabbed her and she stopped instantly, Tazuna was getting impatient and ordered they get moving which they complied with.

(Forest area outside of Konoha)

Two man wearing Kiragakure headbands, "we will disguise ourselves as if we were a puddle then attack the old man when his back is too us" the other man just nodded as they cast a Genjutsu, with it cast they both sank into the puddle that had just been made.

(5 minutes after the Genjutsu)

"Kakashi-Niisan how does building a bridge help and economy because I have been wondering can't they just use ships?" with that said Kakashi decided to remain quiet and answer her later

As team seven continued to walk through the forest, each one of them had different thoughts running through their heads

Sasuke was thinking why he decided to grab her hand and he released a massive wave of killing intent at a guy who insulted Naru that was so uncharacteristic for Sasuke so he was pondering over it for quite a while.

Naru was thinking about two things one was Sasuke and the other was how great a C-rank would be, even though the strongest enemies would be bandits she still thought she was doing something necessary for her village instead of doing boring D-ranks like picking weeds or walking dogs.

Hinata was thinking about all that Kakashi said did Naru-chan really do perverted acts with Sasuke or was he just teasing her, she was just filled with jealousy and a competitive spirit as well.

During these thoughts team seven had just passed the Genjutsu and two ninja's appeared from it and attacked Kakashi all of team seven and Tazuna saw the apparent death of Kakashi as two chains went into his back.

"Kakashi-Niisan!" at that point Naru attack without hesitation she drew her katana and in a flash the chain that connected the two ninja was cut which in doing that split their teamwork.

Not wanting to be outdone Sasuke ran at one of the ninja's and threw a few shuriken when the ninja blocked them he had enough time to execute a attack "Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu" when the attack collided with the ninja he went straight into a tree.

Naru whilst Sasuke was beating one ninja she decided to show off what she could do as well, she caught up to the ninja and used one of her Jutsu's as well "Wind Style: Wind Cutting Jutsu!" when it collided with the ninja he went into a different tree than the other one did, then Naru got hold of the broke part of the chain and threw the ninja towards the other one, Sasuke seeing this did the same thing and the two ninja collided in mid air and both fell unconscious.

"They weren't so tough were they" Naru said triumphantly

Tazuna just stood their shocked, those two kids they really did well, a smile crept onto his face and he had to admit to Naru he was wrong about her.

Kakashi seeing the ninja had been defeated jumped from the tree all he said was "Replacement Technique" and all present just sweat dropped

But Naru wanted answers "Why didn't you help us out sooner Kakashi-Niisan" he replied saying he needed to see who they were after and once he found out it was Tazuna he was going to get involved but realised that Sasuke and Naru were doing well and decided to sit it out

"By the way, you did tremendously well those two are the demon brothers, former Chuunin of Kiragakure the fact you beat two Chuunin proves that your very talented"

Naru smiled and giggled at this then turned to Sasuke and blushed, "Thanks Kakashi-Niisan"

"No problem Naru now we need to get information out of these two" Kakashi replied to Naru.

When the two ninja finally woke up they found out they were chained to a tree, after a bit of interrogating Kakashi found out that they were hired by a man called Gato who is a very rich businessman who often works on the black market. Kakashi knocked the two ninja out cold and then decided that they should continue on to the wave.

"Tazuna I need to speak with you for a moment please" Kakashi said to Tazuna which he agreed with.

As team seven progressed through the woods Naru heard a sound rustling in the bushes and decided to throw a kunai into it what appeared was a very frightened snow white rabbit.

Hinata looked at it and instantly commented on how cute it was but Kakashi just stared at it and finally came to the conclusion that this rabbit was a diversion and ordered everyone to get down as Kakashi ordered them a gigantic sword came flying through the trees and got stuck in a very thick tree and then a man appeared on the sword he had no eyebrows, Bandages over his mouth a Kiragakure headband with a slash through the symbol no shirt and purple trousers.

Kakashi instantly recognised the man as Zabuza Momoichi one of the former seven swordsman of the mist, who was now a missing Nin for a failed attempt at assassinating the Mizukage and a failed Coup d'état he was known as the demon of the hidden mist and was in the Bingo Books as a man to kill.

"Oh so you're the man I have to kill, Tazuna I will make short work of all of you" Zabuza laughed in a slightly insane way.

"You're going to have to go through me first" Kakashi replied to him and moving his headband up revealing a Sharingan eye

"_Sharingan!" _Sasuke thought to himself wondering how Kakashi could have one when it was a bloodline limit to his clan.

"Ah so your Kakashi the Copy ninja" Zabuza remarked on seeing his Sharingan, "The man who has supposedly copied over 1000 techniques, I remember you from when I used to work for the mists ANBU there was strict orders to kill on sight if I remember correctly" Zabuza remarked about Kakashi once again

Then Zabuza pulled his gigantic sword out of the tree and then landed on the water and called out "Hidden Mist Technique" and at that very moment a blanketing mist filled the entire area making it impossible to see anymore.

"Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subcalvian artery, kidney and the heart are some of the few ways to kill someone" Zabuza remarked as he appeared in between the team seven, Kakashi at that moment stabbed him with a kunai to realise it was just a water clone, then Zabuza stepped up and slashed Kakashi in half with his giant sword, but what Zabuza really cut was a water clone.

"How?" asked Zabuza

"I had already copied your technique with my Sharingan" replied Kakashi

Behind the original Kakashi another Zabuza water clone swung his sword viciously at Kakashi forcing him to duck underneath it then Zabuza's water clone followed up with a kick sending Kakashi into the nearby lake, the real Zabuza then used Water Prison Technique, trapping Kakashi in a bubble of water over the Lake and unable to escape.

"Naru, Sasuke and Hinata get out of here and look after Tazuna" Kakashi yelled to his students

"What about you?" replied Hinata in a worried tone

"Don't worry about me and get out of here your mission is too protect Tazuna and get him to the land of waves then wait until the bridge is constructed, you cant fight him on your own so just run" Kakashi stressed to his students

"No, I wont run and I wont quit and anyway we cannot run away he will catch us anyway we might as well put up a fight" Naru yelled back at Kakashi

"I agree with the brat, they should fight him I don't mind, I will be dead if we run so we might as well take our chances her" Tazuna shouted over to Kakashi then smiled at Naru

"Ok I have a plan anyway" Naru whispered something to Hinata and Sasuke

They all nodded in agreement and then set out

"Rin'negan!" yelled Naru

"Sharingan!" yelled Sasuke

"Byakugan!" yelled Hinata

Hinata stayed back surveying the entire area with her 360 degrees sight meaning Tazuna was safe.

Naru was just standing there moulding her chakra and trying to prepare her technique

Sasuke charged straight at the water clone with a kunai in hand, with his Sharingan activated it was much easier to dodge the clones movements but the problem was it was also too fast, constantly avoiding all that Sasuke would throw at it.

Then Sasuke remembered something very important from the tournament that had taken place just a few days back, he remembered when he used his lightning strike on Naru's whirlpool technique it collapsed on itself so Sasuke with that in mind through five shuriken and started to charge to the spot where Zabuza's water clone was going to land.

At that moment though Naru yelled "Water Style: Water Manipulation Technique" the water below Zabuza's feet turned into a shape of a hand, gripped his foot and pulled him downwards into the water and thus breaking his Jutsu setting Kakashi free.

"Lightning Style: Bolt Strike!" the lightning chakra in Sasuke's palm went straight into the Zabuza water clone and just as suspected the clone collapsed on itself not being able to cope with the electrical chakra passing through it, now that the clone was out of the way and Kakashi was free Naru and Sasuke decided to pull back and get in line to protect Tazuna.

"I made the mistake of going to easy on you once Zabuza don't expect it to be so easy this time" Kakashi grinned at Zabuza whilst alerting him

Zabuza just smirked and called out "Water Style: Water Dragon Projectile" in saying this a massive dragon made of water emerged from the lake but it was counteracted by Kakashi using the exact same technique at the same time

Seeing Kakashi successfully counteract his jutsu at the same time as him he got worried and started doing the hand signs for the attack Water Style: Grand Waterfall Technique, but Kakashi was doing the same hand signs at the same speed and was even tricking Zabuza into thinking that he was reading his thoughts, Zabuza got increasingly worried and asked "Do you see the future" to Kakashi

Kakashi answered "Yes and your future is death"

And when he lost concentration Kakashi unleashed the attack first sending Zabuza sailing downstream nearly drowning and then Kakashi threw two Kunai and pinned him to a tree but once that happened two senbon needles went straight into Zabuza's neck killing him, the person who threw the senbon was a hunter Nin from Kiragakure.

"I have been waiting for a chance to kill Zabuza for a long time, thank you for your help Kakashi the copy ninja" and with that the Hunter Nin disappeared with Zabuza's body.

"Kakashi-Niisan who was that and why did she take Zabuza's body with her?" Naru asked with curiosity

"That was a hunter Ninja they search after missing Nin from their villages and kill them" Kakashi replied and with that he passed out from overusing his Sharingan

(Tazuna's house)

Kakashi woke up to see Naru sleeping on Sasuke's shoulder at his bedside; he just smiled at this remarking how they actually do make a nice couple.

A few minutes later Naru woke up and saw a fully awake Kakashi and she threw herself into a hug with him.

"Kakashi-Niisan why did you faint one second you were fine and then you just collapsed" Naru asked desperately wanting an answer

"Well if I overuse my Sharingan I run out of chakra due to my body can't adapt to it like an Uchiha can" Kakashi replied to the worried Naru

"_Kakashi thought back to his fight with Zabuza and remembered that hunter Nin the strangest thing is she didn't kill Zabuza right there she left with the body" _Kakashi thought to himself and then it hit him, that wasn't a hunter Nin and Zabuza is very much alive, Kakashi decided that he would tell team seven this later on.

"Oh by the way Naru that move and plan you made really helped me back there against Zabuza, you have really come a long way since you were younger" Kakashi told Naru and then thought back to when she was younger

(Flashback)

Kakashi used to always train and look after Naru because of who she was, she was the daughter of his sensei and he wanted to protect his legacy but back then Naru wasn't particularly talented at all, she had terrible chakra control and couldn't even use a single Jutsu, they trained night and day though with the Sandaime's help on occasions and Naru became truly strong for her age.

Though knowing the Kyuubi was inside Naru he also knew that it would be near impossible for the seal to break, and even if it did only a small amount of chakra would be released due to his sensei's seal, Kakashi decided to himself that day if the seal ever broke he would work with Naru to help her learn to control that power and use it as an asset and not a feared weapon.

(Present time)

Naru smiled at Kakashi and then asked him for a favour and that was could he train her in some of the water jutsu that she saw him using, knowing that when she has her Rin'negan activated she gets two affinities she wanted to improve her Water techniques and as she had a lot of chakra she would be perfect for water style fighting, and if she continued to work hard she could even improve on her Whirlpool Style which was actually a elemental combination as water and wind can make ice and whirlpools.

Kakashi agreed but said not until this mission is over as she should continue to work on her Kenjutsu and perfect that technique she has been working on for a long time.

(Later on at dinner)

"Ah I am glad your awake again Kakashi you really gave us a scare when you passed out like that" Tazuna told Kakashi with a small smile on his face.

"This is my family by the way her is Tsunami and over there is Inari, Tsunami is my daughter and Inari is my grandson."

Kakashi looked at Inari, he was a sad and depressed boy so he decided to talk to him. "Hi I am Kakashi Hatake, I am here to help your grandfather finish the bridge which will help the country."

Inari just turned round and said "Why are you going up against Gato you all know that you will die, no-one can kill him"

Naru just turned around and said "Who do you think you are talking like that they may have loads of people but we will defeat him"

Inari just replied saying "Oh yeah and what happens if you don't the whole village will get punished for it, you probably grew up in a nice home where your family had lots of money and you had nothing to fear, you don't know what its like to live in fear that your going to get hurt, you don't know the sadness of loosing someone and you don't understand the sadness of loneliness when that persons gone" Inari was now in tears

"Hey Inari I have news for you, I do know those pains" Naru said with tears in her eyes and then shouted at him "But I never stood around moping and feeling sorry for myself stop being such a cry baby!"

Inari upon hearing this ran out of the house crying when Naru was going to pursue him Sasuke just stopped her and said "don't"

Doing as Sasuke wanted she sat back down with tears escaping her closed eyes and run upstairs to the bedroom that she had been told she was sleeping in, Sasuke instinctively followed her upstairs to try and console her.

"What's the deal between them two anyway" Tsunami asked Kakashi

"They both like each other but they wont admit it so basically there just friends at the moment" Tsunami upon hearing that just giggled and thought _"reminds me of me when I was younger"_

When Hinata heard Kakashi's words she felt both sad and also optimistic and stood up as if she was going to console Naru but before she could Kakashi said "Just leave them two alone for awhile, Sasuke will solve it"

Whilst conversations were going on downstairs Naru was crying into her pillow remembering all the bad things that happened in her life, thinking to herself that it wasn't her who didn't understand if was Inari and she continue to cry, then she felt a soft hand running through her hair and when she looked up and saw it was Sasuke she instantly blushed and asked "What do you want?"

Sasuke replied in a affectionate tone "Cant I speak with 'my' Naru-Chan when I want"

Upon hearing that she was 'his' Naru she instantly felt a ray of confusion as she was pulled into an affectionate hug by Sasuke as he said "Don't worry I'm here", Naru just smiled as she rested in his embrace, suddenly everything felt much better and she just said "Thank you"

Sasuke smiled at her and asked "What for?"

She just blushed and didn't answer, it felt like the embrace was going on forever, suddenly she fell asleep in his arms and he gently placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead and said "Good night" as he left the room

When he left the room he saw Kakashi there with a massive perverted smile on his face and he just blushed and ran into his room and locked the door, hoping he wouldn't find a way in.

(Next day)

Naru woke up much happier and ready to do this training that Kakashi mentioned, but first she had to get ready, after her shower she got dressed and made sure she looked perfect once she was happy with how she looked she skipped downstairs to greet team seven and also Tazuna and his family.

Before breakfast Kakashi told them some startling news that he realised after he woke up that the hunter-Nin was a fake and Zabuza is definitely alive and will most probably attack again but he will most probably be out of action for another five days so they will spend that time training.

He also alerted team seven that this mission will now be classed as an A-rank mission due to the amount of shinobi and the calibur of them as well.

After breakfast Kakashi decided to take off with the rest of team seven to do some training in the woods, Naru skipped over to Sasuke and held his hand, accepting this the interlaced their fingers something that made both of them blush.

"Ano Sasuke about last night" Naru started

"_Oh crap she knows I kissed her" _Sasuke thought to himself then regained his cool, "What about it Naru-Chan"

Naru blushed a little deeper and continue "I just wanted to say thank you for being there when I needed someone" she then smiled at him and they continued walking.

"_Phew my ass is safe for awhile" _thought Sasuke to himself but then replied "I would be there any time for you Naru-chan"

Once again she blushed and they continued to walk to the training grounds.

(Training Grounds)

"Okay team seven today we are going to work on chakra control and to do this we are going to…. We are going to …. Climb Trees!" Kakashi said trying to sound dramatic

"Kakashi-sensei how is that supposed to help with chakra control" Sasuke asked

"It will help because you are going to climb trees without using your hands" replied Kakashi

"How are you supposed to do that?" Asked Sasuke

"Ill show you" Kakashi then concentrated chakra into his feet then gripped to the tree and continued talking "You concentrate chakra into your feet so you stick to the tree then you walk up it, if you don't use enough chakra you will fall if you use too much the bark will break, if you complete this exercise please come to me and I will teach you something else, Naru your up first" Kakashi finished.

"Go on Naru-chan go ahead, ill do better than you for sure" said Sasuke playfully

"How about we have a bet if I get to the top before you, you have to give me a kiss" Naru said suggestively knowing full well that she can do this easily as Kakashi-Niisan had taught her this all those years ago

Kakashi listening to the Conversation just giggled but aloud Naru to have her fun

"Fine Naru but if I am first you must do what I say" Sasuke replied

"_Doesn't she do that anyway?" _thought Kakashi

"Fine" said Naru and she ran for the tree on her first go she got straight to the top, Sasuke couldn't believe it and Kakashi just laughed whilst Hinata thought oh no Sasuke is going to take Naru-chans first kiss.

"I'll be expecting that kiss later on Sasuke-kun see you later" she said in a way that actually got Sasuke quite turned on.

Sasuke was actually happy he lost as he knew he could control Naru anyway then he worked for hours trying to get up the tree but sadly enough he was the worse of the group even Hinata was better than him, "_how can the rookie of the year"_ loose to these two he thought to himself and then he carried on.

Naru spent most of her day making thousands of Shadow clones then using her Katana she was slicing them down, trying to perfect chakra manipulation in the blade, if she could learn to have a constant channel of wind through it she would be able to cut through almost anything.

She was also at the same time working on her secret Kenjutsu technique but she wasn't going to reveal it unless she was in an emergency, she can only say that though if she actually perfects it what at this moment in time she is nowhere near.

She just couldn't get the speed right and the right co-ordination she had always been terrible at Taijutsu to be quite honest that's why she took up Kenjutsu she was much better at weapons, only problem was she couldn't use her hand signs that's why she needed to learn to fully manipulate chakra into the Katana.

As the tree climbing continued Sasuke finally gave up for the night at 40 foot whilst Hinata had already reached 60 foot the tree was around 150 foot, _"How did Naru do this in one go" _he thought to himself and then decided he would ask her later as she would tell him anything that's for sure.

Naru decided that she would stay out that night to train so she wouldn't be back, Sasuke was upset about this no kiss and no information makes Sasuke sad.

Naru after around three hours after Kakashi left collapsed out of tiredness.

(Next day and four more days until Zabuza is back to full health)

Naru woke up to see a girl dressed up in a Kimono picking herbs and singing such a soothing song, when she finally saw Naru she struck up a casual conversation with her about who she was and so forth.

Naru told her that she was a Ninja to which the girl smiled at then she asked Naru why she was sleeping outside to which she replied "Because I want to get stronger"

Once again the girl smiled and nodded and asked her a question why she wanted to get stronger, when Naru said "So I can protect those who are precious to me"

The girl told her something that she would never forget "A person's true strength is acquired when protecting the ones who are most precious to you; it's the will to protect that person that makes us stronger"

Naru took all this in with great interest but noticed something about the girls eyes they were filled with memories of sadness just like Naru before Naru could say anything the girl said "Well I have gathered what I came for its been nice speaking to you Naru" and then she left.

After the girl left Naru decided to continue training in Kenjutsu and decided she would go back to the house tonight maybe just to get that kiss of Sasuke but she didn't care.

Sasuke and Hinata made even more progress during the day Sasuke reaching 95 foot whilst Hinata reached 105 foot Sasuke was slowly catching her up and was awaiting his next meeting with Naru

Later on at night another incident arose at dinner Inari and Naru got into another argument but this time Naru didn't end up crying but she did manage to knock a little more sense into Inari he finally started trying to be brave and asked Naru if she thought he could become truly strong which she replied "If you work towards it and try your hardest I'm sure you can" this brought a massive smile to Inari's face as he thought that Naru actually hated him.

Later on that night when everyone went to sleep the only ones who were awake was Sasuke and Naru and they began to talk a little about each others lives then Naru asked a question to Sasuke which he was very reluctant to answer.

"Umm Sasuke-kun when we were introducing ourselves to Kakashi-Niisan you said that you had a goal to kill a certain man, who is it" Naru said a little fearfully

Sasuke visibly had trouble answering the question, his blood was boiling but he managed to keep his cool and said "My brother Itachi Uchiha", Naru just went silent she knew this was about the clan massacre but she never knew who did it, it was all clear now before Sasuke got upset about it she hugged him tightly and apologised for asking.

Shockingly enough he didn't seem to mind he looked contempt in the embrace and answered "It was going to be something I would have to tell you one day Naru-chan"

Naru asked him why he would have to tell her he just replied by saying "Actions speak more than words" Naru's eyes widened as the Uchiha had kissed her, the softness of his lips was something she had been craving for quite some time and the moment seemed like an eternity neither one of them pulling away, reluctantly she broke of the kiss asking Sasuke "What does this make us now?"

"I guess were kind of going out" Sasuke replied (Childhood innocence?)

As Naru and Sasuke moved in for another kiss.

(Next day and three days until Zabuza is fully healed)

(Where Zabuza is recovering)

"Haku where am I?" Zabuza asked his accomplice after finally regaining consciousness after all this time.

"Zabuza-sama I'm so glad you're alright and were in the safe house you told me about" Haku replied to her leader.

At that moment Gato and two of his men entered the safe house complaining on how Zabuza messed up the mission and he better stop that bridge builder.

"Too think I paid big money for the so called demon of the mist and his little side kick for you to fail me I don't know why I shouldn't kill you right now" Gato said then he moved forward about to approach Zabuza when Haku appeared in front of him and snapped his hand this frightened Gato so much that he left saying "Just make sure you kill that man"

(Back at Tazuna's house)

Naru woke up being happier than she has ever been once again she got ready for a full day of training once she was all dressed and ready she jumped from the top step of the stairs and sat down to have breakfast, though she was starving she spent most of the morning just staring at Sasuke, her Sasuke she couldn't wait to taunt all of the fan girls who have been trying to get him for so long she was excited just thinking about it.

"Naru-chan can you give me some hints on the tree training exercise" asked Sasuke in a pleading manner

"Well I don't know, I might if I get something in return" at that moment Sasuke kissed her and she replied "now that's what I wanted a sure 'Sasuke-kun' ill tell you"

She whispered something in his ear and he was nodding along happily with the knowledge of how to get up them faster then she carried on talking lets just say she was left with a very red Uchiha.

With the knowledge of how to get up trees faster Sasuke got up to 140 foot just 10 foot from the summit whilst Hinata was now in last place with only being 130 foot up and it looked like it would take at least one more day of training to get to the top.

Elsewhere Naru was finally getting used to instantly channelling her chakra into the Katana Oji-san bought her, she wanted to learn how to do an elemental fusion into the blade but having her Whirlpool style in it doesn't really sound helpful, sure the whirlpools are sharp because of the wind chakra but with the water she still couldn't find a way to make it useful, it looked like she would be ready to do the channelling perfectly in a day or two but her new technique wouldn't be completed for a while, she trained until she collapsed, when Sasuke saw her on the floor he picked her up and carried her to Tazuna's house he even heard her mention his name whilst she was sleeping this made him very happy.

(2 days until Zabuza is fully healed)

Sasuke after only four hours of training finally got to the top and was able to do freestyle training he decided to go to where Naru was and perhaps ask her how to use a sword he was rather interested after seeing how much enthusiasm Naru put into using her weapon.

Hinata took until the end of the day to get to the top and in doing so team sevens tree training was done which Kakashi congratulated them on as they grasped it in only three days.

Kakashi thought to himself _"Soon are the Chuunin exams and I really think they have a chance especially Sasuke and Naru, with their abilities and confidence they are in my eyes probably some of the best ninja to get produced in years maybe these two are the future of Konoha, and Hinata isn't that far behind either if I can just make her confident I am sure she would be able to fight evenly with Naru and Sasuke" _

Naru decided she would teach Sasuke how to use a sword when he actually acquired one, she said that she would help him pick one or watch him choose a custom made one she also told him that if he is going to start using a sword make sure it is able to conduct chakra as that is why they are so helpful.

Naru explained that she uses her wind element in her Katana due to wind is the sharpest element and best for Kenjutsu but said to Sasuke "Out of your elements I think lightning would do best for you"

Sasuke asked why and she replied because lightning chakra can cause a body to go numb thus making it very deadly.

Sasuke and Naru spent the whole day together just talking, playing and training their combo's.

(1 day until Zabuza is fully healed)

"Zabuza-sama you shouldn't be moving yet you should rest for at least one more day" Haku panicked

"Haku, I know you are looking out for my well being but we will finish this today and that is final" Zabuza climbed out of bed and got his supplies ready to attack.

Kakashi decided to allow Naru to sleep in today as she has been working too much, she managed to stay up for 24 hours straight and still train, whilst she was resting Kakashi, Sasuke and Hinata guarded Tazuna whilst he build the bridge.

Many workers had already stopped fearing Gato's wrath in the end it was only Tazuna on his own building the bridge determined to find a new light for the wave country and continued to work his hardest even through such harsh circumstances.

(Gato's Office)

"Get two people to go and capture that bridge builder's family maybe then we can stop him from building it, we already have Zabuza going towards the bridge now with that bitch of his, get some men ready to get onto the bridge I have a feeling that Zabuza is going to lose and once he is out of the way I don't have to pay for him everything is going to plan"

(Tazuna's house)

Two men broke into the house whilst Tsunami, Inari and Naru were there albeit Naru was sleeping but she was still their. Two men wielding Katana's were about to Kidnap Tsunami before Inari got involved and tried to save his mom when that failed, the recently woken Naru jumped from the top of the stairs and said.

"Inari, you did good you protected your mum, you are not a coward" Inari just cried to her words as she continued "don't worry ill deal with these two" she unsheathed her Katana

"Hehe look some wannabe sword user" mentioned one of the kidnapers but two seconds later Naru had already slashed them apart, she didn't like taking people lives but she had too especially when they attack the innocent.

Naru had a bad feeling that something was going to happen at the bridge and set of towards it she just hoped she could make it in time.

(At the Bridge)

"Hidden Mist Technique" Zabuza shouted and Kakashi, Sasuke and Hinata just said "not again he uses all the same tricks"

"I wont lose to you again Kakashi last time you made me believe that you could see the future, when really you just hypnotized me with your Sharingan" Zabuza said with a smug tone

"You can stop hiding we know your not a Hunter-Nin" said Kakashi to Haku

"Haku could you please fight them brats for me" asked Zabuza

"Of course Zabuza-sama" Haku replied and with that she went on the attack turning the moisture on the bridge into needles and sent them flying at Sasuke.

"Sasuke you fight the girl and Hinata you protect Tazuna I will fight Zabuza" ordered Kakashi

"There is no way that anyone can hit Haku not with her speed" right after Zabuza said this Haku got kicked right in the jaw and she went flying across the bridge when Sasuke pursued her that's when the real fight began.

"Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirror Crystals" said Haku imprisoning Sasuke in a dome of ice when Kakashi tried to copy the technique he couldn't meaning only one thing.

"Sasuke watch out she has the ability to control ice it's a bloodline limit meaning we cannot copy it" with that Zabuza and Kakashi began to fight.

"Now that Haku has used that technique there is no way your little student stands a chance, I trained her from when she was just a little girl to become the ultimate weapon and now that's what stands before you" Zabuza told Kakashi

(In the Ice Dome)

"Sharingan!" Sasuke screamed out but to his shock he still couldn't follow her movements she was still too fast for his eyes constant barrages of Senbon Needles hit him, all Sasuke could do was try and dodge. After a while he was able to use a Senbon to deflect the Senbon needles that would hit him.

Haku was actually amazed by this but continued her relentless assault the occasional Senbon hit Sasuke and he had nowhere to run to but later on in the fight Haku was nearly hit by a shuriken but it wasn't from Sasuke so where from, she looked over to see the familiar face of Naru.

Being the occasional idiot that she is Naru ran into the domes to see if Sasuke was alright, thus falling into Haku's trap as well, but Sasuke formulated a plan and told Naru to keep making shadow clones which she complied to, this was because his eyes were getting her movements now.

Naru out of frustration decided to activate her Rin'negan and tried to use a whirlpool technique which was frozen then shattered into blocks of ice.

Then it happened Sasuke finally unlocked the second tomoe of his Sharingan and was able to see Haku more clearly now, whilst Sasuke was planning his Jutsu Naru helped by constantly making shadow clones but she was getting tired and even with Sasuke's new Sharingan he still couldn't hit her and after a while both of them got really tired and were slowing down.

Naru got hit with loads of Senbon and fell to the floor in pain Sasuke turned back but still dodging the Senbon and when Haku saw concern in Sasuke's eyes she threw some Senbon in Naru's direction.

Sasuke dived in front of the attack and took it head on killing him slowly when Naru opened her eyes and saw Sasuke she screamed and all he could muster was "Thank god you're all right" and then he fell to the floor.

Naru stared at his dead body and started to cry and then get angry very angry stronger rage than she has ever felt before.

"He dived in front of that last attack, you would have died if it wasn't for him" Haku told her

Naru drew her sword and that's when it happened, a red aura started circling and spiralling up and around Naru her Rin'negan eyes turned blood red and gained another ring a small voice in her head called out to her telling her what to do.

(All in a split second)

"**Attack her, Kill her, Mutilate her Do it! She killed Sasuke-kun you know what you must do" **said the mysterious voice

"She killed Sasuke?" Naru replied to the voice

"**Yes use my power, avenge Sasuke, and Murder her" **the voice commanded her

"Your power, what are you anyway" Naru replied to the voice

"**You know the old story of your father killing the Kyuubi well its all lies, what he really did was seal it into a new born baby" **said the mysterious voice

"You mean me? Your the reason people have called me a demon all my life, you're the cause of my suffering and why are you giving me your power anyway" Naru Tearfully replied

"**Yes of course its you, you are the container of the Kyuubi, you contain me, I haven't caused you pain your whole life it's the people around you, and I'm giving you my power for one reason" **Replied the newly identified Kyuubi

"And this reason is?" asked Naru

"**I want to make a deal, you can use my power when you like, when you use my power a little bit of me gets to see the outside world, I know I cant escape so I might as well take any chance I have to see the outside of your stomach, I also want to be able to talk with you whenever I want, we will have a mental link, I waited all this time for your emotions to go so frantic that I could have this talk with you, I will tell you one more thing I didn't attack Konoha of my free will I was forced, so do we have a deal you tap into my chakra whenever you need it in exchange for some company and view of the outside? I wont force you to kill but I might tell you to as advice so what do you say?" **The Kyuubi questioned.

"Kyuubi, I accept" Naru declared, the Kyuubi roared with satisfaction.

(Back in reality)

"What is this aura this chakra it feels evil" said Zabuza as he swung for Kakashi and drew a little blood

"Naru's seal has been broken!" Kakashi said whilst he summoned his Ninja dogs to wrap around the scent of Kakashi's blood thus capturing Zabuza _"Looks like that special training is coming aye Naru, lets just hope you can control it" _

(Back in the dome)

The spiralling red chakra stopped and it left Naru just standing in the centre, her Rin'negan blood red whilst a red aura was all around her body, her Katana has began to channel the Kyuubi's chakra into it as Naru stood there with a look of despair on her face.

"You killed him, I'll kill you!" Naru said in a calm voice, she swung her Katana "Wind Style: Kyuubi air slasher" Naru swung her katana and it shattered all of the ice mirrors, Naru then sped straight to Haku and slashed upwards only hitting her mask but even then it still caused her sufficient damage.

"Its you…" Naru thought back to a few days earlier, those cold lonely eyes, so full of despair and sadness though this girl had killed Sasuke she couldn't kill someone so similar to herself.

"Kill me Zabuza-sama has no need for a tool who cannot fight please kill me" Haku pleaded

"You're not a tool you have feelings, you're a human being and you shouldn't reduce yourself to working for such a man" Naruto pleaded with her

"Zabuza-sama is the person who has taken care of me for most of my life, my whole clan was wiped out due to the land of water hating bloodlines a civil war erupted about it most of my clan died, when it ended it was me and my mom the only ones left, but one day my father found out and killed my mom and when he went to kill me I killed him, I was left to fend the streets on my own until Zabuza found me and took me in to be a tool but I loved it, I felt needed but now that I have been defeated I don't deserve to live, please kill me" Haku told Naru

Naru just stood there thinking, then he heard a noise "Raikiri" just as it was about to connect Haku run to stop it but Naru hit her in the back of the head with the hilt of her Katana, "You're not dying today" Naru said.

As Kakashi's attack was about to finish Zabuza off though Gato appeared making Kakashi stop instantly, the already defeated Zabuza stood there with no control of his arms and stared at Gato.

"I was going to kill you off afterwards but I might as well now" said Gato, "The demon on the mist is just a little cat to me" Gato laughed like a maniac.

Zabuza then whispered in Kakashi's ear "please look after Haku she has done nothing wrong her whole life, I am sure she didn't kill that Sasuke boy, take her back to Konoha and let her live, please Kakashi this is a persons dying wish."

Kakashi complied and went "but you're not dying at the moment"

Zabuza asked Kakashi for a kunai which Kakashi threw to Zabuza who caught it in his mouth, Zabuza thought just before charging into the mob _"I guess this is the end Haku, I hope just one day when we are both dead and buried we can meet again, you are the only person I have ever truly cared for, goodbye" _Zabuza shed a tear whilst running into the crowd of Gato's men and killed many of them but also getting a few weapons in his back he charged to Gato and decapitated him with the Kunai.

When Zabuza was walking back through the crowd many of them split apart he got to the end of the mob before he collapsed. Kakashi walked over to him and pulled the weapons out of his back

He asked for one more favour "Please just let me see her" he begged

Kakashi complied taking him over to Haku who was regaining consciousness

"Zabuza-sama what did they do to you" Haku cried whilst not being able to stand

"Shh Haku just listen, they do this to me, I killed that man who hired us and got stabbed at the same time, but please just follow one last wish of mine, live on, become strong, go to Konoha with these Ninja's, this is my last wish for you, before I met you I was much different, caring for no-one but now that im so close to death I might as well tell you that, I have come to think of you as my own daughter, yes the daughter that I came to love" Zabuza said with his last dying breath

"ZABUZA-SAMAAA!!" Haku screamed knowing she lost the one thing she had that was close to family.

Naru got down and comforted her, and also her views on that vicious man had changed just slightly "Haku don't worry you don't have to suffer this alone I know what it is like just sleep for now and we will sort everything out for you"

Naru stood up and looked at the vicious angry crowd

"You just took our meal ticket", "were going to kill you for this" many of them shouted and at that moment the villagers arrived armed and ready to fight, Inari was the one who gathered them all up.

The mob decided to flee and escaped, after that Kakashi picked up Haku and decided to let Hinata talk to her for a bit whilst he went and spoke to Tazuna, Naru on the other hand ran right up to Sasuke and started shaking him hoping for a sign of life, she realised it was hopeless and started to cry on his chest when she saw his finger move, her eyes lit up and when Sasuke awoke, Naru was overcome with emotion and kissed him instantly, whilst Sasuke sat there wondering what happened.

"Naru-chan what happened to the masked girl" Sasuke asked

"I defeated her and we are taking her back to Konoha, a dying wish from Zabuza asked us too, the reason why we accepted is because he helped us out in the end" Naru replied

"You defeated the girl?" Sasuke said shocked

"Yeah, I was overcome with emotion and well ill tell you later when we are alone and back in Konoha" she then pulled Sasuke to his feet and all of team seven left to recover at Tazuna's house.

(1 day later)

"Haku do you understand what were telling you" asked Naru with concern

"Of course I do Naru it's just, why would he want me to go to Konoha?" asked Haku

"Its because he said he wanted you to live your life well, you have made friends upon us already such a Naru and Hinata even Sasuke doesn't mind you and you nearly killed him" Kakashi answered for Naru

"It was his last wish to help you live again so will you accept our invitation" asked Kakashi

"If it was his dying wish I can't say no" Haku said smiling

(Later on that day)

"Naru about what happened on the bridge, I felt something evil coming from you were you in control the whole time?" Kakashi asked Naru

"Kakashi stop acting I know about the Kyuubi, she told me herself and yes I was in control she said I can use her chakra when I wish" Naru replied then used some of the Kyuubi's chakra as an example

Kakashi was shocked that she can speak to it and control it he thought to himself _"Naru you really are something else" _

(1 week later)

The bridge was finally built and team seven started to leave with Haku, a massive send off was there to thank them.

"I will send the A-rank payment when I can ok Kakashi" Tazuna shouted

"Sure, just pay Konoha when you can I'll deal with the Hokage" Kakashi replied

"Will I ever see you again Naru" a crying Inari asked

"Of course you will" Naru said trying to conceal her tears when the started flowing she said "we better get going" and team seven finally left

"So what are you going to call the bridge, dad?" asked Tsunami to Tazuna

"I have the perfect name how about the Great Naru Bridge" he said smiling

"Do you think the bridge can live up to the name?" Tsunami asked

Tazuna just laughed as they all walked away walking past a statue saying.

"This is a statue to in memory of Zabuza Momoichi, Saviour of the Wave Country"

(End of Chapter)

* * *

**Please Review**** the more reviews the faster I make it**

**I will not update until I get at least 10 reviews but the more reviews the faster I will work **

**PLEASE REVIEW****, as I need to know if I am doing well with the story**

**Please give me any suggestions you might have**

**Thank you for reading Chapter three of ****Naru Namikaze, Legend in the Making**

**Next Chapter**

**Im in it to win let the Chuunin exams begin! **


	4. Country Crossing

Hi everyone im here for the fourth chapter sadly this wont be the Chuunin exam starter, I have decided to do a chapter about the trip home from wave country, so it wont be a very long chapter, I will answer some questions and expressing my views on the suggestions made.

**The most important one is the Ninja weapon suggestion about the Ninjato and Wakizashi combo, sadly Naru will not get one of these and I will not destroy her Katana, however I did have a part in my previous chapter about Sasuke being interested in sword using so stay tuned for that**

**A question was will Haku call team 7 members with the honorific –sama and if so who, well she will and it will most probably be Naru and Kakashi you will see even more reasons than just saving her later on in the story**

**How will Sasuke and Naru both revive their clans well that one you are going to have to wait for I don't like revealing all my secrets**

**And by the way I was asked by the guy commenting on swords that if I did do a weapon combo not to show it in a public display well I am not going to have any more until the Chuunin exam finals and I might have to under that situation**

**Last answer to questions- what happened to Zabuza's sword, well doing the respectable thing it was buried with the user.**

**Question on the third ring you have to wait for and the size of Haku's breasts well I haven't decided, later on I will make a chapter full of character Bios**

**Now that the questions are out of the way I would like to start the chapter, remember this is a short chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Country Crossing**

It had been around twelve hours since Naru and the rest of team seven left the wave, leaving behind an event that they would never forget.

For Naru she realised that her feelings for Sasuke run deeper than she thought and when seeing him in a death like state her heart felt like it had been torn from her body, she also finally got the answer to why all the villagers hate her and gained a new power source in the Kyuubi.

"**Remember Kit the terms and conditions of our little arrangement and one last thing do you know how to summon a animal yet?" **the Kyuubi questioned Naru.

"No I haven't 'yet' Kyuubi, how come why do you ask?" Naru decided to throw a question at the Kyuubi

"**Its nothing of importance as of yet Kit but when the time comes I may have a little arrangement for you, now I am going to take a rest"** the Kyuubi told Naru as it drifted off to sleep.

Nightfall finally arrived and team seven with Haku decided to set up camp around the halfway point.

"Naru-sama what is Konoha like, you know what is the atmosphere and feeling to the area, though I was born in a ninja village I don't actually remember it that clearly so I was curious about it."

Naru smiled at this, she knew that Haku would take time to adjust but at least she is attempting to put in an effort.

"Well Haku-san the atmosphere varies depending on which part of the village you are in, at the shopping area it is quite energetic and fast but in other area's its tranquil, calm and slow the overall feeling of Konoha to me is a warm kind one that would protect you" Naru lied to Haku about the feeling but that is only because Naru is treated differently too everyone else due to the Kyuubi but she does like to imagine what it would be like if the villagers accepted her.

Sasuke watching and listening to the conversation wanted some attention so he snuck up right behind Naru and hugged her from behind his arms around her waist and pulled into a tight embrace, Naru just blushed whilst Haku sat there thinking to herself _"Aww what a cute couple"_ she decided to leave the two 'lovebirds alone and pack it in for the night "Ok then I am going to sleep now Naru-sama I look forward to seeing Konoha with my own two eyes and also thank you, for saving me back there" with that she went into her tent and left Naru and Sasuke alone.

"Sasuke, about when we were on the bridge I know we haven't talked about it yet but why did you throw yourself in the way of me" Naru asked

"Well you should know the answer by now already and its not just me not telling you things how about you tell me how you managed to defeat Haku, come on she has inhuman speed how did you do it" Sasuke asked curious for the ans wer.

"I am scared that you will hate me for it if I told you so I kept it secret since I found out on the bridge" Naru unsheathed her Katana and looked intensely at the blade, now engraved onto it all the way across was the Kyuubi, she didn't know how it go there but it did add a nice effect to the blade as she reflected light of it a red shine went from the tip of the blade all the way down it and Naru started breathing heavily.

"If I tell you will you promise not to hate me like the rest of the villagers do?" Naru asked Sasuke with tears in her eyes.

"Naru-chan how could I ever come to hate the girl I lo..." he cut himself off there he was just lucky she didn't hear it.

"Well you know 12 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and my father killed the Kyuubi, well they were all lies the truth is my father needed a new born baby to seal the Kyuubi into and unfortunately I was the only one around at the time, you can basically finish the story yourself" Naru said to Sasuke trembling a little

"And he sealed it into you" Sasuke replied

Naru started crying and said " I knew it you hate me now don't you" and tried to run of but before she could she felt his arms around her once again, he turned her around to make them face to face and kissed her softly and said "why would I hate you for such a thing your not the Kyuubi and I doubt even if you were I would be able to hate you" Naru hearing his words just cried more of joy than anything else and for the rest of the night Naru spent her time snuggling close to Sasuke's chest whilst he just lay there waiting for her to go to sleep.

(Next day)

Hinata had been quiet since she realised that Naru and Sasuke were in a relationship, she wouldn't talk or anything but whenever Naru did speak to her she always answered and hung on her every word, Naru decided to use this too her advantage and possibly teach Hinata how to be more happy and confident in herself.

"Hey Hinata" Naru shouted

"Naru-chan!" she replied quietly so you could just about hear her.

"I just wanted to know why you have been so quiet all of a sudden" Naru questioned Hinata

"Oh its nothing really it's just when your with Sasuke I have no-one to speak to at all and no-one would like to speak with me anyway" replied Hinata in a depressed tone

Naru went right up to Hinata and whispered in her ear "I will always be happy to listen to my favourite 'girl friend' but one thing I have noticed and that's you need to be more open with people and talk more often more people will like you for it" Naru told Hinata adding emphasis on 'girl friend'

Five seconds after Naru stopped talking Hinata passed out with a massive nose bleed and a weird smile on her face Naru just chuckled at this and decided to carry her bridal style, it would be a funny site when she woke up.

(Hours later at Konoha's gates)

Hinata ended up passing out again when she saw how Naru was carrying her, whenever Hinata got like this for some reason it always lightened up Naru's mood but right now there was a more pressing feature at hand and that was to get Haku into the organisation known as Konoha.

Kakashi happily greeted the guards at the gate when they asked who the girl was Kakashi just replied "A talented Ninja hoping to join the ranks in Konoha"

(Hokages office)

"Ahh team seven I presume your C-rank mission was a success" said the Sandaime with a smile on his face

"actually our C-rank was a failure however out A-rank mission was a success" said Kakashi with a small amount of pride in his voice knowing that three new Genin completed a A-rank without anyone getting killed that's nearly unheard of.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" asked the Sandaime with a small amount of shock in his voice

"What I am mean is that the mission was actually a A-rank mission and wave country have said they will pay us soon and I have one more matter to discuss with you" at that point Haku entered the room

"Hokage-sama this is Haku she is a ninja who doesn't belong to any village and was a mercenary for Zabuza before he died during our mission, she has the bloodline limit to use Ice Jutsu and I would like to request that she can stay in the village as a citizen and ninja."

The Sandaime shockingly said yes without any problems except she would have to find her own place, Haku thanked the Hokage and left when she told team seven she would need to find her own accommodation, Naru offered her a house in her estate, and this made Haku more than happy, overall the mission to the land of waves was a success and in the end they all came back stronger and more closer as a team.

(End of chapter)

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**I'm in it, to win it! Let the Chuunin exams begin**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**This chapter was too give some character insight and unveiling and also too get them home, I don't often like to skip journeys out so I will make stories for return trips from missions**

**Hope you enjoyed it and once again**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. I'm in it, to win it! Let the Exam Begin

Hi everyone once again I am back for the fifth Chapter, which will consist of build up to starting Chuunin exams, First test and possibly half of the second test

**Recently I have been happy that my Fic has got some reviews but I wish for more, it inspires me to no end and gives me ideas like when people ask me questions sometimes those answers I would give helps me formulate a whole new twist to the story as a whole **

**ALWAYS feel free to Private Message me I don't mind and it helps my motivation, Criticism is taken as advice from my point of view**

**Once Again Here Are Some Story Recommendations **

**Naru Uzumaki: princess and slave- **By Slifer 1012 (Be warned it's a Lemon and about Fem Naru being a sex slave to Fem Sasu) "I enjoyed it xD)

**The Arashi Chronicles- **By RasenganRendan

**Kage no Naruto- **By Artful Lounger (Dark Naruto Story)

**REMEMBER Review please and add questions and Suggestions, I didn't add a Question and Answer Session in this chapter because I did one only yesterday and not enough review questions to actually do once**

**Now that the formalities are out of the way **

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**I'm in it, to win it! Let the Chuunin exams begin**

(Iwagakure)

"Tsuchikage-sama, what are we going to do about the Chuunin exams this time around its in Konoha and we haven't sent a team there since before the third great shinobi war, but this time it is more important there is a very special person taking part this year and I think you might finally consider sending a team" said a Jonin-sensei for a Genin team in Iwagakure.

"And this so called special person is? How special can they be to make us even consider going to Konoha, as you know Iwa and Konoha haven't been the best of friends in years and going there is just asking for trouble" Replied the Tsuchikage

"The special person is the daughter of the man who is hated across these lands, sir I am talking about the daughter of Konoha's yellow flash, the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze" replied the Jonin to the leader of the village

The Tsuchikage just sat in her chair, smiling sadistically in knowing that the daughter of the most hated man in the land of earth would be taking part in the Chuunin exams, she never even knew he had a child.

"Well this changes everything doesn't it, fine I will allow it but you must promise me one thing and that is to make sure that child dies during the exams and if she doesn't you will suffer her fate instead, do I make myself clear." The Tsuchikage ordered

"Hai, Tsuchikage-sama, consider Naru Namikaze daughter of the fourth Hokage dead from this point on, if my Genin don't do the job I will finish the job myself" the Jonin told the Tsuchikage just before he left.

The Tsuchikage just sat back in her chair looking over the village, thinking to herself that all the suffering that man brought to this village will be erased soon by through pure vengeance.

(Back in Konoha Naru's Estate)

"So Haku how do you like your new home?" Naru asked already knowing the answer as Haku had thanked her already like one thousand times but it still didn't get old Naru enjoyed the satisfaction of seeing Haku's happiness was caused by her

"I love it Naru-sama when you asked me to live on your estate I wasn't expecting anything like this, I have never lived in a place this big not even when I was really young and my Mother and Father were alive" Haku replied with a smile to Naru but sounded a bit depressed when she mentioned her parents

Naru hearing this tone of sadness in Haku's voice decided to change the conversation completely and ask her about her becoming a ninja for Konoha, Naru knew that she was aloud to be one for Konoha but when Oji-san accepted the request he asked to speak with her alone, most probably about rank and other background details and Naru was curious to find out.

"Haku-san when Oji-san was alone with you, what did he ask about specifically and what did he decide to instate you as when you become a ninja for Konoha?"

Haku just turned around with a bit of a frown and said in a quiet voice" He asked me about why I decided to come with you, what happened in the wave, he asked me about the fight we had and he told me that I will be instated as a Chuunin for Konoha"

Naru smiled and congratulated her on being a Chuunin before she got there and Naru was born in the village, Naru then asked her how she replied to Oji-san.

Haku told her "Well when he asked me about why I decided to come with you I said that it was down to the fact my former leader asked me to as a dying wish I also mentioned it was because I wanted to live the life that Zabuza wanted for me, I replied with what happened in the wave by giving him a detailed account of what Zabuza and I were trying to achieve and when he asked me about the fight, I mentioned to him that I saw a blood red aura around you and that your attitude changed from energetic and clumsy to a cold and calm one I also mentioned that you increased in strength tenfold and when you ran with the Katana all I saw was a red flash and then I was defeated."

Naru just stood there and thought back to the moment she unleashed the Kyuubi's energy

(Flash Back)

"You killed him, I'll kill you!"… "Wind Style: Kyuubi air slasher"

(Present time)

When Naru remembered that she said she would kill Haku she felt hatred not for Haku but at herself how could she be so cold, Naru thought to herself _"I didn't even have rage in my voice when I said I would kill her, I was calm and in control but I wouldn't stop" _and even though she was angry at herself she couldn't help but think that the Kyuubi chakra is really something else, it was able to change everything in that fight in a matter of seconds.

"**That's why you should use it when you need it Kit, don't use it too often otherwise people will truly think you're a demon not that it really matters but I think you should use me as your secret weapon" **the Kyuubi told Naru

"I'll keep that in mind Kyuubi and by the way why does my Katana have a Kyuubi all the way down the blade, I mean what does it do?" Naru asked with curiosity

"**Never mind Kit, you will know when you have to but until then don't ask, now I am going to sleep" **and before Naru could even answer her the Kyuubi cut of the link

"Haku-san has your opinion on me changed after you saw that aura around me I mean I was pretty ruthless to you, I didn't even roar or anything that a typical person with anger would do I just stood there all calm and before I knew it I had reversed back and was begging you not to help Zabuza" Naru asked

"Naru-sama my opinion on you didn't change, nearly everyone has a different way to express anger, remember when your angry peoples attitudes completely change so it is kind of natural for you to be silent when your angry as you always lively when your happy" answered Haku giggling a bit.

"Oh very funny Haku one question how do you use Ice chakra?" Naru asked Haku

"Well I can only do it due to my bloodline limit I use the elements water and wind at the exact same time and due to intense cooling of the wind chakra the water freezes over creating Ice chakra, I doubt there is anyone left in the world who can do this as it is a lost element to be honest." Haku replied

"I think I could do it, I have something that enables me to use all the elements" Naru replied

"What? Is that even possible what do you have that could allow you to use Ice Style I am not doubting you Naru but only people from my clan have been able to use true Ice style attacks." Haku told her

Upon hearing this Naru activated her Rin'negan and there it was a new third ring when Naru noticed it in the mirror she jumped for joy leaving Haku in the dark.

"My Doujutsu allows me to use any element with stunning proficiency I am not sure about fusion elements yet but when my Rin'negan is fully developed will you teach or at least try and help me use Ice style?" Naru asked

Haku just stood there looking at the Rin'negan she had heard of it once before but it was just a myth she thought she didn't bother asking how she has them she just said she would help Naru when she is ready to try and attempt it.

(Jonin, Hokage meeting)

"I have called you all hear today about the Chuunin exams and who wishes to nominate their teams for the exams" the Hokage told the group

There were murmurs amongst the group of Jonin who had Genin teams before one over enthusiastic one decided to be the first one to throw his glove down, "I Might Gai wish for my team Neji Hyuuga, TenTen and Rock Lee to participate in the Chuunin exams Let the Power of Youth Explode!" Might Gai said to the Hokage, most people just sweat dropped when he took it too far.

The Hokage accepted the Proposal and waited for anyone else to nominate their teams, "_I guess no-one else will be participating this year" _the Hokage thought to himself and just that moment Kakashi arrived at the meeting.

"Sorry I'm late I encountered a black cat so I had to find another way around it" Kakashi said unconvincingly, everyone knew it was an excuse but they just ignored it.

"Ok last chances do any of you think that your Genin teams should participate in this years Chuunin exams" the Hokage asked the crowed

"I Hatake Kakashi would like to nominate my team of Naru Namikaze, Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata Hyuuga to participate in this years Chuunin exams" Kakashi told the Hokage

Talking was heard from the group of Jonin with many of them thinking he was crazy sending new Genin's to take part in the Chuunin exam.

"I seriously do believe that at least two people in my team will pass the exams and I am willing to bet that with anyone here, as long as the bet doesn't involve my books" Kakashi said with a smile

"That's my eternal rival! Does the power of youth flow through your team as well" Gai asked then did the typical nice guy impression with a shine on his teeth.

"Huh did you say something Gai" Kakashi replied to Gai he knew what he was saying it was just fun to watch his reaction afterwards and sure enough there it was.

Gai was mumbling to himself "Why does he have to act so hip, damn you Kakashi why do you act so cool"

"Anyway continuing with what I was saying I see great potential in my team, the most I have seen in years we just got back from a A-rank mission three days ago and none of them died and one of my students took out a high level Chuunin ninja whilst another took out a medium level Chuunin, I believe that my team has a high possibility of passing the exams."

"And who are these two students of yours who took out these ninja, let me guess Sasuke Uchiha took out the high level Chuunin whilst Hinata Hyuuga took out the medium level Chuunin whilst Naru Namikaze was just in the way?" asked a Jonin present with many agreeing with his assumptions.

"Actually the person who took out the medium level Chuunin was Sasuke…" before Kakashi had a chance to continue a Jonin but in and said "what Hinata took out a high level Chuunin?" and Kakashi said "No, Naru Namikaze took out the High level Chuunin with ease, you lot are seriously underestimating her I suspect that she is much better than Sasuke and if you watch the finals of the exams you better watch out because you will be shocked about how good she is" replied Kakashi

"What the Kyuubi girl took out a high level Chuunin I am sorry but I will believe it when I see it with my own eyes" said the Jonin

"Well I do have sufficient proof of the matter, believe it or not this Chuunin is in Konoha, she decided to come back with us as her master had been killed, she has a Bloodline Limit to create ice and her name is Haku, Naru used one attack and took her out instantly, the attack was so powerful that even Zabuza Momoichi the guy who was Haku's master commented on its presence in the air." Kakashi lied kind of because Zabuza sensed the evil but didn't really comment on it much

"Maybe this Haku isn't a high level Chuunin" replied the Jonin

"I don't think so she took out Sasuke Uchiha with ease even after his Sharingan evolved more" said Kakashi

The room was shocked upon hearing this but decided to stay quiet unless they wanted to continue loosing this argument to Kakashi

"Well, I will only believe it when I see it and if Naru isn't in the finals I will class your words as fake." Said the Jonin

"Fair enough, but prepare to be surprised" said Kakashi

"Ok can we get back to the issue please, any one else here think that their team should participate" the Hokage said whilst thinking through his head _"What Kakashi was saying wasn't a lie, she may have used the Kyuubi's power but she was in complete control of it, or so that's what Haku thought" _the Hokage thought to himself being slightly proud of his 'adopted Grand-daughter'

"I Kurenai Yuhi would like to nominate my team of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura too take part in the exams" Said Kurenai in a tone that made it sound like she was trying to compete with Kakashi.

More murmurs came from the group but before another argument started Asuma decided to nominate his team as well.

"I Sarutobi Asuma would like to nominate my team of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji to take part in the exams."

"I can't believe it all the rookie teams are taking part, I doubt a single rookie will get through to the finals" said a Jonin from the group.

"Well we should adopt the confidence that the team leaders have because if anyone knows their abilities its there captains and that now concludes the meeting please hand these slips to the nominees and once we get the whole teams approval back you will be registered as participants in the Chuunin exams, Dismissed!" said the Hokage as all the Jonin's left by jumping out of the window.

"_Good luck to all of you, especially you Naru" _thought the Hokage as he returned to his regular business.

(Team seven training ground)

All the members of team seven were called to the training ground for an emergency meeting, Sasuke and Hinata were there on time like usual and Naru arrived a few minutes after.

Naru saw Sasuke and decided to sneak up behind him but when she got in touching distance he turned around and went "You really think that you can sneak up on me" in a smug yet playful voice.

Naru just giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and decided to go sit down somewhere, knowing full well that Sasuke would follow her.

"So Naru, how has Haku been doing recently" Sasuke said trying to think of anything to say

"Oh why do you want to know, your not starting to fall for her are you" Naru said in a playful tone

"What no! I was just wondering due to she is new to the village and she probably doesn't have any friends yet" Sasuke said trying to explain to Naru

Naru just giggled at this and sat down then patting the floor next to her obviously telling Sasuke to sit with her, when he sat down, she pushed him so he was lying on his back then she snuggled into his chest, instinctively Sasuke put his arm around her to tighten the embrace.

"Sasuke-kun why haven't you told any of your fan girls that you're in a relationship now? I don't mind it's just like you are hiding me, keeping me a secret to everyone, or is it you really don't want this" Naru said

Sasuke started to try and think of a way out of it but could only say "I really do want this Naru"

"Why haven't you told you're fan girls though?" Naru asked trying to force him to answer

"I haven't even thought about telling them yet, ok could you please stop asking, its not that I don't want people to know its just I don't actually talk to them I have bad memories of when I talked to one" Sasuke said

(Flashback)

"Hey do you have a sharpener" asked Sasuke to a random girl in his academy class

"Sasuke-kun!!!" said the girl then dived on top of him, Sasuke noted to himself he would never talk to one again.

(Present time)

Naru hearing this just laughed and said "So that's why you never spoke to those girls chasing you all the time, I just thought it was because you were an anti-social person but I guess I was wrong" she giggled at her own comment

"If I was so anti-social I wouldn't have ever spoke to you would I" Sasuke said in a victorious tone and continued "Nor would I have kissed you either"

"Hehe I guess your right Sasuke-kun, you're my Sasuke-kun aren't you" Naru said claiming him

"Actually if it's anyone who belongs to someone its you belong to me, I'm right aren't I?" he said in a kind soothing voice

"Yeah I belong to you Sasuke-kun" she said in a submissive tone whilst gently falling asleep on his chest.

"_Did she really just say she 'belongs' to me, wow I never thought of her as the submissive type" _thought Sasuke to himself and then whispered into her ear "That's right 'my' little Naru-chan" claiming her

Whilst waiting for Kakashi to arrive Sasuke thought to himself _"I am going to have to see if Naru really is that submissive or she is just playing, hmm maybe I can try a few things like give a small commands and see if she does them, it would be funny if she did I wonder why Naru is like that, she is only like it too me and it only started happening recently oh well" _

Kakashi arrived at the training ground to Hinata being sitting on her own whilst Naru was snuggled in Sasuke's chest, whilst he was stroking her hair softly, he thought to himself _"I never expected Sasuke to be the sort of person to allow Naru to just sleep on his chest, he was always how should I say it 'antisocial'" _

"Ok everyone come here I have something to give to each of you" Kakashi said to the group as all of them came up to him to see it

"Here have these forms I think you will be happy that I did this" Kakashi said to the group

"Wow your letting us take part in the Chuunin exams Kakashi-Niisan" said Naru happily

"Yes but all three of you need to apply to be aloud into the exams, a hint about the exams is that it is a team event, of course you probably knew that but I thought it might help" Kakashi said smiling at Naru

Naru had to do a little bit of convincing to Hinata but after she said she would be very happy if she could enter for her she filled in the application faster than Naru thought was even possible.

"Ok now I have to go hand these in too Hokage-sama the exams start tomorrow that's why I made it an emergency meeting train hard today because tomorrow your going to attempt to do something that hasn't happened in years, pass the exam when being a new Genin, but if any team can do it, you are surely it. For your information the first part of the exams is going to be held at the academy it is room 201 that you have to go to" Kakashi told the group, his words inspired them to pass whilst team seven went to train Kakashi went to the Hokage's office.

(Hokage Office)

"Here you go Hokage-sama the forms" Kakashi told the Hokage

"Kakashi do you really think that Naru and Sasuke will pass the exam or was that to show off like you usually do?" the Hokage asked Kakashi

"Hokage I believe that one hundred percent, Naru is much stronger than anyone gives her credit for, especially as she can now control 'it' she has an unlimited supply for emergencies she told me she wont use unless it was necessary, she even said to 'it' told her the same thing, Sasuke refuses to fall behind Naru so he will be spurred on and he is a natural he is just to cocky sometimes, but he surely has the talent and Hinata isn't far off either its just Naru and Sasuke have caught my eye more." Replied Kakashi to the Hokage

"Well we will see if your confidence in them is deserved wont we Kakashi" the Hokage replied

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Kakashi said and then left.

(Training ground)

Naru decided the best course of action for her training would be to test her Rin'negan, she didn't really notice it much in her battle with Haku, mainly because she didn't need to get serious due to the Kyuubi chakra but now its different she can choose to activate Kyuubi so she can practice her Doujutsu.

"Hinata could you come here please and Sasuke could you watch the spar please?" Naru said to both of them to which they agreed

"Hinata I want you to go at me full pelt use the 128 palm attack if you must I will survive, I need to test my Rin'negan upgrade."

"O…ok N…Na…Naru-chan" replied Hinata nervously

"Rin'negan!" cried Naru

"Byakugan!" shouted Hinata

From first glance the only difference to Naru with her Rin'negan was she could see much better when Hinata was moving fast her eyes could follow her, but that couldn't be all it could do, was it?

As the battle continued Naru did something she never thought she could as Hinata was about to activate Eight Trigrams 64 Palms Naru somehow dispelled the whole attack by putting her hands forward, she was just trying to block but it dispelled Hinata's chakra for a second thus rendering the attack useless.

After around a hour of sparring all Naru realised about her upgraded Rin'negan is that she can prevent certain attacks if she gets in close and uses the attack before they finish the preparation, Naru assumed that if someone was doing seals she could activate the attack when she got in close but all it did was stop their chakra flow for a second, so she could be safe against Ninjutsu specialists as long as she was close but it would be useless against Taijutsu users. The new eye speed was not anything special though as it didn't drastically help her much.

Whenever Naru used that attack Sasuke tried to see if his Sharingan could copy it, to his disappointment he couldn't meaning it must be directly linked to the Rin'negan, Sasuke was a little angry about this.

"So Naru what are you going to call the technique that you kept using against me?" Hinata asked (without stuttering)

"Umm I think I will call it the Heavenly Disruption Wave Technique, I know it's not the best name but it doesn't belong to any element nor am I going to let people know its part of my Kekkei Genkai, It is definitely a good move against Gentle fist users though, Hinata your quite unlucky" Naru teased

"We…well I think we c…could get used to it, is Th…there any time limit to it Naru-chan" asked Hinata

"Actually Hinata there is I can't use it for roughly seven seconds after using it, but I think combined with my own fast hand seal casting I will be able to find a way around it" Naru said with a smile.

"Well its getting quite late now and I guess we should start to get ready for the exams, I have to go home and do some more practicing in the Dojo of my estate, you lot should get some individual training in too, well see ya tomorrow" Naru said running off towards her home

(Namikaze Estate)

"Haku, Haku you have to see this new move that I have it is so cool I want to test it some more can you please do some training with me?" Naru asked in a very energetic way

"Sure Naru-sama but I have a question for you how can I help you practice this new move, I mean I understand if it was a Taijutsu but you have told me that you are no good at it that's why you use Kenjutsu" said Haku

"Well what you can do is use seals and let me stand near you, this attack will shock you so much!" Replied Naru

"Umm ok" is all Haku could say in reply.

Naru and Haku went to the Dojo of the estate, Haku started doing her one handed Hand Signs just as she was about to activate the Jutsu Naru called out "Heavenly Disruption Wave Technique" It instantly dispelled the Jutsu forcing her to have to remould her chakra.

Haku just stood there in shock, "What was that? One second I had moulded my chakra and was about to unleash my attack and then it was all gone, all my chakra I had moulded was gone, that's amazing how do you do that?

"well its actually related to my Doujutsu it's a special attack that only I can do Sasuke tried to copy it with his Sharingan to no avail so he guessed it must have been directly linked to the Rin'negan"

"Haku can I ask for one more favour?" Naru asked

"sure Naru-sama" replied Haku to Naru's request.

"well I really think that I should get my Kenjutsu technique completed but I need some materials that wont shatter so easily so I was wondering if I can use your Ice mirrors for it, also can we use your ice mirrors to help me learn to dodge better?" Pleaded Naru.

"Of course Naru-sama but for your information I won't hold back so please don't complain if I hurt you"

(Next day at the Academy)

A kid with a shiny bowl haircut was trying to get in to room 201 one of the instructors who was preventing him from entering threw him onto the floor with ease and mocked him "If that's how strong you are I am doing you a favour by not letting you through you should be thanking me"

Teams eight and ten got to the same place as the kid and stood waiting there, Sakura and Ino were looking around desperately trying to find Sasuke so they could jump all over him, and that's when they saw it the thing that destroyed their souls, it ripped their hearts from their chests.

The thing that did this to them was seeing Naru and Sasuke walking hand in hand whilst Hinata was walking behind them.

Ino and Sakura ran at inhuman speeds to Sasuke and Naru and said "What are you doing with my Sasuke-kun he belongs to me and only me not you go away" Naru at this burst into laughter.

Naru said to them "your Sasuke-kun you have to be kidding when did he ever show any interest in you at all, that's right he never did and anyway he is my Sasuke-kun" then Naru saw Sasuke's face and said "Correction I'm his Naru-chan"

Naru then turned around to Sasuke and gave him a small kiss and Sasuke decided to make the other girls' horror worsen by then returning one that lasted for around 30 seconds, afterwards both girls literally fainted, too make it worse for Sakura is the guy with the shiny bowl haircut decided to declare his love for her on first sight saying "Please be my girlfriend I promise to protect you with my life"

Sakura fell to a new point of low, when Sasuke looked over and saw a guy with the same eyes as Hinata he instantly took him as an enemy and rival, he also had lots of girls after him but he was with this over girl if he overheard the guy speaking correctly her name was TenTen Sasuke left Naru to argue with Sakura and Ino whilst he walked over to this new mysterious guy.

"Having all these girls after you is a pain isn't it" Sasuke said to the guy.

"Yeah I know especially when they cant take the fact that you're taken, whats your name by the way?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, and you?"

"A Uchiha aye, well I'm Neji Hyuuga" replied the newly revealed Neji Hyuuga

"You mean the rookie of the year last year, well I am this years rookie of the year" Sasuke replied smugly.

"Well is that so, well I guess were kind of rivals but as we all know the Hyuuga's are much stronger than the Uchiha's so it's obvious who will win" replied Neji issuing a challenge.

"Like you could lay a finger on me Hyuuga" said Sasuke

Neji taking that as a challenge was about to strike the Uchiha and vice-versa when the shiny bowl haircut boy jumped in between them blocking them both saying "if you want to fight make sure it is in a organised battle not just some brawl" Sasuke was taken by his agility and was shocked beyond belief.

Meanwhile Naru appeared next to Sasuke telling him to stop and was finally happy when he did, TenTen did the same thing to Neji, at this sight most of the girls from the two boy's academy classes turned around and scowled at TenTen and Naru respectively.

"Jealous Bitches" was all Naru said about the situation

TenTen agreed with a smile then saw the Katana strapped to Naru and asked "A katana aye I guess your pretty skilled in weapons."

"Yeah I am actually what is it to you?" said Naru

"Well I'm a weapon specialist at any kind and believe it or not I have a Katana with me in a scroll, will you possibly have a spar with me, Katana only" TenTen asked Naru

"That sounds like fun anyway this isn't the room we have to be at this is room 101 their standing in front of so lets go to the training area downstairs" Said Naru

"Sounds good" TenTen said

Sasuke decided to follow Naru to watch her fight when she saw the shiny bowl hair boy following when Sasuke asked why he replied "there are two reasons number one TenTen is my team-mate and number two I wish to do battle against you, I am Rock Lee and I wish to prove hard work surpasses a natural born genius" Lee said

"I guess we can fight whilst the girls are" Sasuke replied

"Great the rules are Taijutsu only" Lee told Sasuke

"Ok then lets get going" Sasuke replied, lots of people followed them downstairs to the Dojo, the boys came to watch Naru and TenTen the rookie of the years girlfriends and the girls came to fawn over Sasuke and watch Neji who was watching TenTen's fight

Neji just remarked to himself, "They have no idea what they are getting themselves into, my Tenny has never lost a fight that is about pure weapons and Lee is the best Taijutsu specialist bar me"

(Fights going on at the same time)

(Sasuke vs. Lee)

Sasuke was at a loss from the start, Lee unknowing to him had inhuman speed that not even his Sharingan could follow, Lee swiped his legs then kicked him straight into the air then did a shadow dance technique, meaning he was underneath him in air then Lee wrapped his bandages that were on his Wrists and was just about to use a Attack when a kunai hit his bandages…

(TenTen vs. Naru)

Naru started off by channelling some wind chakra into her blade then swiped it at rapid speed forcing TenTen to do a flip over the slash and move so gracefully that Naru could predict what TenTen would do as TenTen moved acrobatically through the air then did a spinning movement like a drill towards Naru, Naru decided to Activate her Rin'negan then dive straight forward channelling wind chakra forward out of the blade, which changed the current of the air making Naru basically a flying blade as all the air was sharp around her, when they both collided each one flew into the wall behind themselves with visible cuts on both of the.

Naru the run the Katana across the floor then did a swiping motion upwards to fling a concentrated air strike towards TenTen (Think of how Sasuke runs with Chidori on its first use) when it hit TenTen she was covered with blood but then Naru suffered a same blood filled fate as she charged straight at Naru, Naru didn't think anything of it though but when TenTen got close she somehow got a slash on Naru before she saw anything. _"How did she do that I didn't even see her"_ thought Naru too herself.

"**I don't know Kit but you should try to avoid that attack at all costs, she is a top tier weapons user that's for sure, well that's all I am saying night Kit"** Kyuubi said before going back to sleep.

Naru and TenTen decided to have a last stand sort of thing and charged at each other slashing their blades together they both then manoeuvred in the air, it kind of looked like a dance in the air when they both landed they both heard a voice "Ok lets stop these spars now" Might Gai said in his voice.

(When the fights had been stopped)

"Lee you shouldn't use that attack unless it's under the conditions that we discussed." Gai scolded Lee

"But did you see me sensei I fought a genius like you told me to, and I was about to win sensei! The springtime of youth is such a brilliant thing!" Sensei

"Lee I am very proud of you" Gai said doing the nice guy pose

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

At that moment a beach with rocks appeared as the water was hitting off the rocks as at sunset.

"What is this?" some spectator asked

"I don't know, but its some kind of Genjutsu"

"I can't dispel it!"

"Let's get out of here"

All but team seven and team Gai had fled for safety.

"TenTen, you know you shouldn't get that serious in a spar and also you too my youthful friend, if I am correct you ar Kakashi's students aren't you?" Gai scolded TenTen then questioned team seven

"You know our sensei?" Sasuke said to Gai

"Know him me and Kakashi know each other very well, well we would know each other as we are Eternal Rivals and as the record stands I am in the lead at 50-49" Gai replied

"No way your better than Kakashi-Niisan" Naru asked Gai in a tone of denial and just that second Gai appeared right next to her before she could even blink and even then she didn't see him, "I saw how you were fighting, both you and Sasuke I guess what Kakashi says about you is true, Lee and you too TenTen you must get better to defeat these new rivals of yours! Let the power of youth explode!"

TenTen actually agreed that her and Naru were rivals whilst Sasuke couldn't believe he was a classes as a rival to such an idiot

Naru fought to herself _"If that fight lasted any longer I would have been done for, thank god it was stopped, I hope that I fight her again but I must get much better" _

TenTen thought to herself_ "By the look of her she doesn't seem the type to actually be a proficient weapons user but I must admit when I am at a loss, if that continued any longer I would have been done for, I hope for another fight in the Chuunin exams where we can have a battle that wont be stopped." _

TenTen and Naru smiled at each other and withdrew their weapons and returned to their boyfriends, Naru actually laughed at Sasuke loosing to such a guy whilst Sasuke thought to himself _"I must get better, if I cant get his speed how am I supposed to win and also if I cant defeat him how can I kill my brother, maybe Kakashi-sensei can teach me that speed and we can have a rematch in the Chuunin exams" _

Naru when seeing Sasuke's depressed face got down to his level and gave him a kiss something that cheered him up immensely, whilst that happened you could hear TenTen saying "AWW" whilst Neji was just glaring at Hinata

"Well let's go as a group to the waiting room" Naru suggested.

(Waiting Room)

There gathered was all the rookie nine, Shikamaru and Chouji were scared to bits due to Ino's mood about Sasuke and Naru, Shikamaru thought to himself _"Troublesome Woman" _whilst Chouji thought _"Does that mean she will give up on Sasuke now?" _

Sasuke met a man called Kabuto who had all stats on certain the contestants when Sasuke asked for his, Neji's and Naru's he was shocked to see how highly Neji was rated and started to get annoyed

When Kabuto unknowingly insulted the sound village for being new he ended up getting attack by the pair of sound ninja's and ended up having his glasses smashed and vomiting because of this, before the Brawl could continue any further the wall smashed through and a guy called Ibiki Morino.

"Alright Maggots there will be no fighting or I you will be thrown out of the exam, I am Ibiki Morino proctor for the first exam and at this moment in time your worst enemy" Most of the room got scared by this.

(Exam room)

"The rules to this test are simple, no asking questions, you must get a total of at least 5 points, you start with 10 points if you get a question wrong you loose a point and if you get one correct you gain one unless your up to 10 already, if your caught cheating you loose 2 points so if you get caught 5 times you get disqualified with the rest of your team, you have 45 minutes go!"

Sasuke and Hinata had already worked out you had to cheat to get the answers, but Naru just stood their panicking, Sasuke decided to use his Sharingan to copy over peoples writing, whilst Hinata used her Byakugan to see through people and see the answers, Neji did the same thing.

TenTen her new rival was using some weird mirror that she got onto the ceiling somehow whilst Shino was using his bugs to get information, Kiba was using Akamaru and Ino her mind techniques she actually used the technique on Naru and made her write "You are such a bitch for stealing Sasuke-kun… Love Ino"

Ino also used this on her team-mates to give them the answers and Sakura was just a genius who knew the answers anyway, some weird guy who could control sand was using a jutsu that replicated an eye, whilst all this was going on many people were getting eliminated left right and centre.

Naru decided to use her Rin'negan but it wasn't giving her any advantages, she cant copy using it or see through people Naru just sat their and panicked until…

"**Kit whats the matter why are you panicking so much" **the Kyuubi sounded concerned

"Its this test Kyuubi I cant get any answers at all I don't understand it, I am not a genius at desk work and I think I am going to let the whole team down if I continue like this" Naru replied sounding very worried

Shockingly enough the Kyuubi knew the answers and gave her them all, when Sasuke looked at her thinking _"How is she answering them she has no spying techniques" _but none the less what she was writing was correct if what Sasuke copied was right.

"Ok the test is now over and it is time for the tenth question" Ibiki told the classroom of hopeful Genins

"What a tenth question what do you mean" some guy shouted

"Well this question is the hardest one out of them all, if you choose to take it and you get it wrong you will stay as a Genin forever" Ibiki said

"What you cant do that there are people here who are on their second exam and they got to retry" shouted another guy

"That is unlucky that you got me as a proctor this time, I am the rule here and I can do what I like, continuing with what I was saying, you can leave and take the exam another time if you want to retry and wait for a different proctor, all that want to quit now put your hands up."

Many people put their hands up quitting whilst all of team seven sat their all confident but also worried at the same time until Naru stood up and said "I don't care, I'm not scared of you, I will achieve my dream even if I stay a Genin my whole life, I Wont quit that's my way of the Ninja"

"_She is a strong minded one that is maybe one more try" _thought Ibiki, "are you sure you don't want to quit now, remember if you mess up the question this affects everyone else." Ibiki told Naru

"I wont give up and that's final!" Naru shouted

Everyone looked at Naru's determination and was surprised and inspired for it and decided to say

"_That girl she wiped out all their fear in one speech I guess I should end this now"_ Ibiki thought, "Ok for all those who decided to stay I have one thing to say to you… You all pass"

Everyone round the room looked shocked and happy at the same time

"What do you mean we all pass, what about the tenth question" asked Sakura

"I have news for you there never was a tenth question, well actually deciding to take the question was the question" Ibiki removed his headband to reveal all his battle scars and too show the Genin what bad information can do" when you are on missions there will be points when you have to decide whether to go home or to continue going, to continue going is what you must do and is a valuable asset to a Chuunin."

"So all we did in the exam was worthless" asked Sakura

"No the exam was to learn about your information gathering skills, they were questions a normal Genin wouldn't know the answer to so we put two Chuunin who knew the answers between you and you had to get their answers" Ibiki said as the two Chuunin stood up.

Ibiki then told them "All I can do I wish you good luck in the next part of your exam"

At that moment a purple haired woman flew through the window and pinned a sign behind her "Alright I am the Proctor for your Second Exam Anko Mitarashi." She told the Genin

"You let a lot of people pass Ibiki your test was too easy on them" Anko said

"Or maybe we have lots of talent this year" Ibiki replied

"Well it doesn't matter when I am done with them there will be less than half left" Anko said

Lots of the Genin in the room all thought "More than half?"

"Well we will see tomorrow meet at the 44th training ground until then get ready because its going to because it may be your last night of being alive"

(End of Chapter)

* * *

**Next Chapter**

**Rock and a Hard Face, Challenge in the Forest**

**I will try to update again tomorrow but it will be one long chapter or so I suspect so please don't expect it**

**Hope You Enjoyed the Chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Rock and a Hard Face, Forest Challenge

Hey everyone is everyone ready for Chapter 6 I hope so

Ok some few words before I start

I will try and get the actual finals of Chuunin exams done tomorrow, as then I'm going back to college and will update like once every 3 days – 1 week usual

Ok now the answering the review part YaY

**What does Kyuubi air slasher look like? **I am sorry for not explaining it and we wont see till Gaara fight maybe after again so I will describe it now, Well a massive red streak leaves the blade in a crescent moon shape but horizontal around the strike the air is cut so fast and manipulated by the Kyuubi it becomes sharp all around them plus infused with the red chakra aura, when the attack subsides you can visibly see the air changing back to its original shape, something like that I suppose.

**I am sure you like gore but the place for that will be the finals as well, I know exactly what will happen of course and have ran the battle scenario through my head a few times with my music playing so I can capture the mood of the fights**

**The forest of death chapter which is now will have quite a few changes from the canonized version**

**The Senbon attack may appear soon, "Very soon"**

**I will also try and not rush my combat this chapter due to the massive extent of combat that comes**

**Anyone who is wondering about the sand team well they are there its just they didn't have a skirmish/debate with team seven because it would be hard to capture in this adaptation of the story.**

**I would also like people to try and visualise the battle scenes especially the finals chapter because Naru is going to use one Kick ass move that I thought of**

**Also sorry for not understanding your compliment hehe **

**For all those who are reviewing thank you very much for your input into the story and helping me keep my motivation**

**An Author that is worth checking out**

**RasenganRendan****, he has a very good story that I mentioned last chapter (Arashi Chronicles) and is helpful in finding what is wrong with your story and how to improve, he has certainly helped me **

**I shall not be putting down any recommended stories this chapter due to well, I can not for the life of me think of some at this moment in time :D**

**Well without any further delay let the Chapter Begin Enjoy!**

**Rock and a Hard Face, Challenge in the Forest**

(Night before entering the forest)

(Naru's Night)

Naru was thinking about Anko's word's very seriously the face that she has a chance of dying in this next part of the exam does not sound very appealing, well why would it but she was wondering what could be so difficult that she had a risk of dying well she would find out tomorrow.

Naru decided to do some last minute Kenjutsu practice she never knew when she might run into that TenTen girl again because she seriously thought that if they did battle again she wouldn't get so lucky. She was asked by the Kyuubi why she didn't use her power but Naru declared if she was going to face TenTen she wanted to fight her fairly because it is not everyday that you find a true weapons specialist at your doorstep itching for a rivalry.

Naru was finally getting used to the technique she was trying to perfect in the land of waves, she finally got the spin in the air with her sword, she basically understood how to after watching TenTen attack.

Naru decided to bring essentials like if she was going on a mission and also decided if TenTen and her ever meet in battle she will always ask for it to be strictly weapons only and elemental attacks are aloud as long as it is a channelled attack.

After ten hours training Naru went and had a shower and then decided to go to bed and rest up making sure she said her prayers for he Mother and Father then went to sleep

(Hinata's Night)

Hinata went in to the Namikaze estate straight after the first exam and asked Haku for some individual training because after she realised how effective Haku was in battle against Sasuke she thought she could learn a few things.

Haku agreed to training Hinata and told her that she should train with Senbon needles.

When Hinata asked why Haku gave her a massive explanation on what they are used originally for and told her how even though they are weak they are thin enough to hit small targets.

When Hinata heard this she instantly got a thought into her head about combining it with the Byakugan and decided that it would be a smart move to learn how to use them, Hinata was shockingly a natural with throwing weapons, you wouldn't expect it due to the Hyuuga family only really use Taijutsu making them weak to long range opponents.

Hinata did this training for ten hours like Naru did with her training and returned home to the Hyuuga manor and rested up for the big day tomorrow

(Sasuke's Night)

Sasuke when he returned home from the first exam decided to spend the first three hours of his preparation time to sit on the roof staring at the sky, thinking of how much he wanted to kill his brother he thought it would be more effective for his mindset, basically an excuse to act a little emo.

Sasuke then did another UN Uchiha like action and went to find Kakashi to ask him for some advice on how to defeat a Taijutsu specialist, knowing that he fought Gai often was evidence to his suspicions.

Kakashi knew what this was about, basically because he had to listen to Gai talk about how his student Rock Lee defeated a Sharingan user and what made it better for Gai was this Sharingan user was Kakashi's student, Gai just thought it increased their status as 'Eternal Rivals'

Kakashi actually enjoyed Gai's story on how his best two students went up against Gai's students as he knew now that both Naru and Sasuke wouldn't stop at anything until they beat an opponent he was also happy that Gai told them that Naru who was Kakashi's favourite student held her own and got a draw against a weapons master.

TenTen was actually a weapons master and she was known as one of the most talented weapons users in the whole of Konoha despite still being a Genin.

Sasuke just stood there listening to the events being proud of his girlfriend and angry that Kakashi hadn't let him speak yet.

Eventually Sasuke and Kakashi got to talking and it was decided that Sasuke would train in speed and basic Taijutsu with some long ranged Jutsu just in case he had to face Rock Lee, though the training only lasted around four hours Sasuke was already getting much faster and decided to stop so he could get some rest for the exams.

(44th Training ground A.K.A Forest of Death)

Anko explained to all the students that this test would be a survival exam and would to intimidate the weak minded she also mentioned there was around a Ninety-Nine percent chance that someone would die in this exam.

She stared explaining the rules "In this exam you will be working as a three man team, if anyone is incapacitated and cannot continue any further you will be out of the exams, you will also be given a Heaven or a Earth scroll, your mission is to get the opposite scroll once you have both scrolls you will travel to the tower in the centre of the forest then open your scrolls."

She continued to explain the rules when some kid started to act so sure of himself and ended up having a Kunai thrown at him by Anko, grazing his cheek allowing a nice flow of blood to run down the side of his face, two seconds later Anko was tasting his blood, when a weird girl from the grass village appeared behind Anko with the Kunai.

Anko turned around thinking she would be attacked when really she was returning the Kunai, this girl had a long tongue like a snake and mentioned "When I see blood I find it hard to control myself" freaking out nearly all the Genin.

"Now everyone please fill out these forms so I will not be liable for any deaths in this forest" Anko told the group "And once you have all filled in your form you can go and claim your scroll from the booth over there and then go to your designated gate."

Anko noticed that only a few of the Genin knew why they had to fill these out, they knew that they had to be willing to kill if necessary one of these who noticed this was Sasuke.

Naru being a person who would run of the edge of a cliff blindfolded if she was energetic instantly filled her form in and ran off to find a few friends she wanted to meet.

After a little searching Naru found team Gai and instantly went to TenTen and started talking about when their finally inside they would finish of their fight, Sasuke caught up with Naru but unfortunately ran into Rock Lee speaking about how he would love to fight once again and how they would soon be 'Eternal Rivals' and did a nice guy pose making Sasuke shudder from his inner most core.

Hinata feeling obligated to be around her team had to cope with being near Neji someone who despised her just because she was born into the main branch of the Hyuuga family, feeling insecure she hid behind Naru who understood then glared at Neji.

After a short while everyone had their scrolls and was at the designated gate that they had been assigned too.

Before entering the forest most teams there had thoughts on what to do such as.

"We go after the weakest group, preferably not Naru's team, we seek out a team who will loose then steal their scrolls, its troublesome but it is worth a chance" said Shikamaru to the rest of team ten, both Ino and Chouji agreed with his decision.

"This is going to be the easiest test for us Akamaru" said Kiba "Tracking and survival is team eight's speciality we will be through this in no time"

"We get this Naru girl, we don't particularly go for scrolls but make sure we have what is needed so we can kill her even if we never meet in the forest" Said the leader of the Iwagakure Genin squad.

"We should slaughter all that is in our path" said Gaara in a emotionless and cold tone, Kankuro and Temari both feared for their lives not because of other Genin teams it was because of Gaara

"You know the plan right we get the boy and kill him, then we worry about the scrolls" Said Dosu who apparently is the leader of the sound team

"We attack at night when the other teams are sleeping" Said Neji then he kissed TenTen as 'good luck' "Yosh let the Springtime of youth Explode!" shouted an enthusiastic Lee doing a nice guy pose towards a tiger who was near team Gai's gate

"Lets Wipe through this forest as if its nothing" shouted Naru smiling and laughing then thought _"Right we have a heaven scroll that means we need an earth one" _Sasuke kissed Naru just like Neji did weirdly and went "We need to be on our toes never loose concentration, we must make sure we are the strongest"

"GO!" shouted Anko as all the gates opened and all the teams ran deep into the forest

"Remember we go after that boy" the weird grass kunoichi said to her team.

(Inside the forest of death)

Team seven ran into the forest and started to make a battle plan Sasuke explained "We will set up a camp and allow other teams to scout it, Hinata you use your Byakugan to spy on the camp as we will be 'away' from it once you spot someone we will rush into action"

Team seven started to set up camp when a random Kunai flew from the trees and nearly hit Sasuke, so in revenge Sasuke chased after him jumping through the trees with Hinata and Naru shortly behind

"_Damn I didn't expect them all to follow me this could get bad" _the ninja from the rain village thought.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke as the ball of fire was slowly reaching the ninja Naru decided to fan the flames by using her Wind Style: Roaring Wind attack turning the Fire Ball Jutsu an intense blue colour as it collided with the rain Nin causing him to crash down to earth from the branch he was about to hop off.

Upon inspecting the Rain Nin they realised he had no scroll with him and they just killed a ninja in vain, they knew he was dead from the second the technique connected upon inspecting the body they realised that his body, they noticed some critical burns on him, but shockingly even after knowing the full extent of the damage caused they didn't seem to care, Naru and Sasuke felt no emotion the act they just pulled and shrugged it off as 'We did what we had to as ninja's' and they decided they should use that technique more often.

Once the decoy camp had been set up Naru, Hinata and Sasuke decided to set up another camp three miles west of the decoy. They did patrol duty in shifts it was first Naru then Sasuke and then Hinata, they decided it like that because Sasuke wanted to fall asleep next to Naru knowing he could protect her better if he was near her.

(Team Gai's Forest Experience)

Team Gai waited for nightfall then spread through the forest individually looking for teams to attack, Neji found the decoy camp team seven set up and decided to destroy it so it could increase the odds of someone returning to fix it, then he would ambush them.

Lee darted through the forest talking to Gai-sensei albeit in his head but they kind of had a weird mental link were they could communicate at all times, (like the Kyuubi and Naru)

Lee found the woman of his dreams and in her hands she held both an earth and a heaven scroll and closely behind them was some sound ninja's chasing her, Lee felt it as his duty to protect the one he loved and just as Sakura had tripped and was cowering in fear a green flash flew by and was carrying her bridal style.

"Lee!" Proclaimed Sakura with a slight bit of relief in her voice

"Sakura get out of her now, I promised that I would protect you with my life and that is what I'm here to do, and you just retreat. Congratulations on getting both scrolls and run to the tower with your team I will hold these off for you" Lee ordered Sakura, she was overwhelmed here was someone she thought was freaky and horrible but here he was protecting her and keep his promise she quietly whispered in his ear "Thank you… Lee-kun" and then ran of into the forest.

Lee smiled and blushed a little at this and threw himself at the sound ninja with a mass of fury that he had built up rapidly when he saw Sakura being threatened.

Before any of the Sound ninja could even blink Lee was next to Kin and gave her brutal blow to the back of the head knocking her out cold, Zaku her team mate turned straight to Kin and Lee and used his sound wave attack to create a kind of trench in the direction of the two.

As the waves of air was rapidly approaching Lee grasped Kin and pulled her out of the way and threw her onto a nearby tree "You would attack your own partner" Lee shouted with disgust and even more hate in his voice, Zaku laughed like a maniac at Lee and got a heel to the top on his head for laughing then a swipe to the face for attacking his own team then a crushing blow to the chest for threatening Sakura.

Dosu witnessing this was shaking in his metal boots from seeing his two partners annihilated so fast, knowing he had no chance of defeating Lee he left his Earth scroll on the floor as an exchange for his teams safety.

Lee then flew back into the forest knowing he would meet them again.

Later on when morning broke Lee appeared first at the tree that team Gai was going to meet at and show them the Earth scroll he just got.

"Any luck?" Lee asked both Neji and TenTen

They both told him that they hadn't got any scroll as of yet and would continue tomorrow then Lee had a big grin on his face and pulled out the earth scroll, Neji and TenTen were not impressed though and shouted.

"Lee we already have a earth scroll you got the wrong one!"

To which Lee just hung his head in shame knowing his seconds of glory were short lived and that they would continue to try and find a Heaven scroll later on.

(Team Seven)

When day broke team seven rushed into the forest knowing they only had four more full days to get an earth scroll.

When they got to their decoy camp they saw it ravaged and destroyed with no signs of where the perpetrators went after destroying it. At that point a massive gust of wind attacked the three Genin causing Naru to be blown deep into the forest whilst Sasuke and Hinata remained.

The figure that emerged from the shadows was that of the freaky Grass Kunoichi, with a low intimidating voice she said "I have finally found you Sasuke Uchiha" licking her lips. "I have waited such a long time to meet you, you see the only reason I am in this exam is to tear the skin from your flesh" then she used such a strong dose of killing intent that it invaded the minds of both Hinata and Sasuke, knocking them to the floor, all Hinata and Sasuke could see in front of their eyes was their own deaths at the hands of this beast.

Naru was blown around two miles from where she last was and was brought to sleep from colliding with a tree. When she finally came to a giant snake dashed at her trying to swallow her whole, Naru decided that this was a better time than ever to use the Kyuubi's Chakra and imbued it into her sword so it wasn't detectable by anyone else, then she lashed forward then allowed her sword to come into contact with the snake just below the head, decapitating it instantly.

"**Nice one Kit" **said the Kyuubi before going silent once again.

Naru pressed on towards her original location before she was sent flying by that gale.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Hinata were on their knees still being crushed by the incredible killing intent this Genin had.

"_She is far from being a Genin, she must be at least Jonin level" _thought Sasuke to himself whilst panicking looking for a way out

"Now DIE!" shouted the Kunoichi throwing a kunai towards Sasuke and then at Hinata

"_If I die here it means I could only get this far, I must over come this as a test to finally kill my brother!" _"Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled then he stabbed himself in the leg with a Kunai to escape the influence of the Grass Nin, quickly he grabbed Hinata and retreated into the trees.

Sasuke's escape was not to be successful though as the Grass Nin appeared in front of him saying "You think you can run from me that easily, remember I am the snake and you are my prey, I will continue this game until your weak and tired then I will devour you like the measly little creature that you are" at that point a giant snake appeared behind Hinata and Sasuke.

Sasuke seeing this screamed "NOOO get away! GET AWAY!" and managed to implant some Shuriken into its mouth seemingly killing it.

"So my prey still has some fight left in him aye, well this will make you squirm," she pulled back her sleeves to reveal a strange marking, she then bit her thumb drawing the smallest amount of blood and wiped it down the centre of the marking "Summoning Jutsu" she exclaimed and a giant snake appeared.

As the snake slowly approached Sasuke and ready to strike, a loud shout was heard from the top of the trees "Sasuke!" shouted Naru in Panic and dived from the top, as the snake was about to wrap Sasuke up with its tongue, Naru swiped and severed the tongue from the snakes mouth causing it to roar in agony.

"No-one and I mean No-one touches Sasuke!" she shouted at the snake lady who just snickered and summoned a stronger snake, Naru boiling with rage tapped into the Kyuubi's power once again she glared at the snake a noticeable look of fear in the snakes face.

Naru going into her cold and quiet anger mode like she did against Haku said in a quiet voice, "Kyuubi Claw" at that point a massive hand of red chakra grasped the snake just below the head and crush it, killing the snake.

The Grass Nin got excited knowing what the power source was and pounced at Naru when some ninja wire was wrapped around her body and then she was ploughed into a tree wrapping her around it "Remember this, those who try and harm Naru, GET KILLED!" Sasuke roared in an Uncharacteristic rage and roared "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" the flames went down the Ninja wire and burned the Grass Nin.

The Grass Nin's face was peeling and one of her eyes was a different shape and colour now it was like a snake, her voice also sounded more masculine "You, such a mastery of the Sharingan at such a young age you are truly an Uchiha genius maybe even better than Itachi himself." The Snake told Sasuke.

Sasuke's left eye twitched at hearing the name 'Itachi' and shouted at the Manic "You know Itachi"

"Yes I know him, and I must say you show much more promise than he ever did and for that I am going to give you a little reward" the person told him first of all placing a heaven scroll on the branch and then there neck went long like a snake and bit Sasuke's neck imprinting three tomoe on it just like Kakashi's Sharingan eye.

"I am Orochimaru and soon you will seek me for more power, until then I will be waiting" as the newly unveiled Orochimaru sunk through the branch escaping from everyone"

Sasuke screamed in agony saying his neck felt like it was on fire and the blood inside of him was boiling, a few minutes later he passed out from the pain, whilst Naru was screaming somehow feeling the same pain as Sasuke was, when it was really that she thought he died when he passed out.

Naru and Hinata decided they would find shelter and look over Sasuke until he awoke as the night began to creep its way into the forest.

(With Anko)

Anko had just figured out that Orochimaru her ex sensei was in the forest for some mysterious reason after seeing the bodies of three dead grass Genin and faceless.

After extensive searching of the forest she finally found the man and erupted into rage because of the betrayal that he had dealt to her, to Anko his betrayal hurt even more than the sharpest blade could ever do.

Anko instantly attacked unleashing Snakes from her sleeves at the former sensei which he easily dodged then out of nowhere he appeared right behind her with his snake tongue just hissing at her.

"I will kill you!" shouted Anko with a burst of emotion "you, the man who destroyed my life, the man who gave me this mark and the one who was like a father to me, the Snake Sannin himself, yes you Orochimaru I will kill you hear and now without regret and we will die together!"

At that point the Anko that Orochimaru was holding started to melt and the real Anko slammed him into the tree, "Twin Snakes of Mutual Death!" she told him, she knew it was a murder-suicide move but she didn't care.

Once again the Snake Sannin just laughed as the being Anko was about to sacrifice herself against started to melt. "I am not here to kill any Genin, but I have found a very interesting specimen, I branded him with the same mark you bear and he is the last of his kind, he shows more promise than you ever did and if you pull him out of the exams I will kill you and destroy Konoha understand" Before she could answer him he melted into the ground and disappeared once again.

Anko quickly rushed to the Hokage and told him the news and believe there was a possible chance of an invasion, this information was something the Hokage found very useful and thanked Anko for getting rid of Orochimaru for the meantime and suggested she should go back to her job which she did.

(Team Seven)

Day time broke as the suns light slowly pierced through the trees, It still felt like it was Night time but Hinata and Naru knew they were a bit more safe now that they day had finally came, they were pretty shaken up from the events that happened the day prior.

Sasuke was still unconscious and writhing in pain the occasional scream left his usual proud mouth, when in this state he was completely different he wasn't the one Naru could depend on he was now weak and vulnerable, she swore to herself she would kill those who tried to hurt him.

The forest was such a dangerous place they only had three days to get a earth scroll and it was impossible to pass this stage with Sasuke in his current state, they had to protect Sasuke like he had done for them.

(Flashback)

"He dived in front of that last attack; you would have died if it wasn't for him"

(End Flashback)

When Naru remembered that moment when Haku told her that she felt so much love for him from that point and gained an inextinguishable will to protect him from anything that would hurt him, she gripped her hand into a fist and let a few tears escape her eyes.

"We will protect him and get an earth scroll, we will make him proud and realise that we are willing to do for him what he always does for us.

A few hours later and Sasuke's condition hadn't changed he was still moaning in pain whilst all Naru could do was watch and share the pain, rustling was heard in the bushes and the concerned look on Naru's face changed to a determined and protective one.

Three Iwagakure Ninja came out of the bushes and went "So we finally find you, Naru Namikaze"

"You know me, you were searching for me? Who are you? What do you want?" Naru Shouted at the three.

"I don't think you are in the position to be ordering us and trying to intimidate us Naru, but if you so want to know I am Kakko, this is Mahiru he said pointing to the one on the left and this is Taiseki and we came here especially from Iwagakure to kill you, this is revenge for the sins of your father!" shouted Kakko

Mahiru grinned at this and added his own point to Kakko's reply "As he said we are all here to kill you as revenge but I am not here to get revenge for everyone, I am here specifically to avenge my grandparents and the rest of my family who came from their generation!"

"What that's just sick I didn't do anything to you specifically why must you try and kill me and anyway you dare attack us and I will kill you myself!" Naru roared with burning intensity at them.

"Look the little girl can roar how cute, stop bluffing you are not going to save yourself now!" said Taiseki

"No it's not me who I am trying to save, it's him!" Naru replied pointing to Sasuke "and if you lay a finger on him you will be dead before you hit the ground, I assure that" Naru said and then started unleashing a Red aura.

This startled the Iwagakure pair but they erased the fear and charged Naru quickly used her Kyuubi Claw attack on Taiseki but before she could crush his neck, Kakko flew past her and impaled her in the stomach with a Rock Spire; Naru fell to her knees pushing her further into the spire.

Hinata flew past and pulled her of it, "Naru, are you alright? Speak to me" Hinata expressed worry in her voice

Blood was escaping the mouth of Naru she manager to say "Don't worry about me I heal fast, protect Sasuke though please I beg of you and she collapsed"

Hinata pulled out five Senbon and whispered under her voice "I will Naru, I will be the one to save us this time" and shouted "Byakugan!"

The three Iwa Ninjas laughed at Hinata and two seconds later Mahiru was gasping for air he had five Jyuken imbued Senbon impaled into him, both shoulders, both legs and his neck, this disabled his chakra points and a few seconds later Mahiru was out of business.

Naru covered in blood had her wounds healing at a rate which was inhuman; she managed to get to her knees but didn't have enough energy to fight as she stayed up all night prior.

Around the same time Team Gai appeared and just as TenTen and Lee were about to get involved Neji stopped them saying "Look at Hinata's eyes you can tell she is trying to prove something we will watch for now!" both Genin agreed and began to watch.

Hinata charged at Taiseki avoiding all of Kakko's rock attacks gracefully. "Earth Style: Stone Claw Jutsu" roared Kakko.

Hinata continued to press on and spun onto her heal and slipped past the attack and continued to charge at Taiseki

"Earth Style: Ground Rupture Jutsu" cried Kakko, knowing full well Taiseki couldn't fight after that weird hand that hit him.

Hinata jumped and began to soar in the air, she shouted "Jyuken Senbon!" and at that moment the chakra point in Kakko's hand sealed cutting off his Ground Rupture Technique, he watched as Hinata landed next to Taiseki

"NO!" shouted Kakko

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty four Palms!" and Taiseki was out of this fight as well.

"Wow she is good" commented TenTen knowing full well it takes skill to hit a small target with Senbon, "Yeah she is going to win this fight for them, She is overflowing with youth!" said Lee, Neji watched as Hinata did this and his opinion on she was weak had changed, all his presumptions about her were false "She isn't a failure" was all Neji could muster, Lee and TenTen smiled.

"Your next Kakko, you hurt my friends and I will hurt you, since I have been on team seven they have protected me and now it's my time to protect them!" Hinata's eyes shone gold; bright gold replacing the white eyes "Golden Byakugan!" "I can now predict every move that you will make, my original Byakugan aloud me to see 360 degrees and let me see the chakra circulatory system, this goes beyond that, now I can see things seconds before you do it!"

"What impossible" muttered Neji, "Neji what's the matter" TenTen asked feeling slightly worried.

"The Golden Byakugan has only been seen once in my clan's history that no-one knows how to unlock it, it supposedly allows the user to see seconds into the future, basically perfect vision! And there is one attack it has which thousands of people came to fear!"

Hinata then shouted "I predict, someone is going to get hurt and it's none of us!" then Hinata as she was about to hit Kakko the seemingly unconscious Mahiru grasped her foot.

"Who said I would be dealing the damage?" Hinata told them

Kakko and Mahiru felt an unearthly presence and turned their heads to see the boy who was previously unconscious covered with black flame marks and had a purple glow around him.

The boy approached the conscious Naru and said "Naru", she turned around to see Sasuke as he was with those markings and said "What happened to you?" with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing has happened, someone was speaking in my mind trying to take over, it was that Orochimaru until a light banished him out, Naru that light was you" he told her

What he was saying was so sweet to her ears she just gasped and said "Sasuke-kun"

"Who hurt you" Sasuke demanded her to tell him

"Those Ninjas over there" Naru replied

"So be it" Sasuke said. Then Sasuke got over to Kakko and glared at him with his glaze which penetrated his soul and filled it with fear, "You hurt my Naru, you are as good as dead" Sasuke's fist collided with Kakko's ribs you could notice an obvious crack, he then stood above him and shouted "Fire Style: Eternal Embers!" then laughed about it and said "That wont kill you, but after five minutes you will wish that you were dead". Kakko passed out from the pain.

As Sasuke was about to do the same to the others Naru got up and hugged him from behind pleading to him saying he should stop, he stopped instantly and soothed her and thus making Naru gain a feeling of relief fill her whole body and dived onto him quietly sobbing and just able to say through the tears of joy "for one moment I thought I lost you, I tried to protect you like you have done for me but I just failed"

He smiled at her and told her "You didn't fail, I am alive aren't I yes I know that Hinata took them out but you took a rock spire to the gut, if you weren't there I would be dead now"

"Sasuke-kun" she said holding him tightly, Hinata turned round and finally realised she stood no chance, she felt kind of down but at the same time she felt as if she had been set free and smiled at the couple, she inspected the bodies and she uncovered another Heaven scroll.

"Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun they only had another Heaven scroll" both of them looked saddened from this but at that moment team Gai jumped from the trees.

"Hinata-sama, how?" Neji questioned Hinata

"Neji-Niisan, if you are talking about the eyes I don't know I felt a urge of protectiveness flow through me and before I knew it my vision changed, I believe it was my will to protect those precious to me is what did it." Hinata said then started crying

Shockingly Neji the guy who proclaimed he hated the Main house ran over and comforted her "I know, you finally feel like you did something to help I have realised from the moment you defeated those two Ninja that the girl I believe was a failure isn't and my own hatred had clouded my supposed perfect vision for so long"

Hinata just cried and received a hug for Neji, "Nii-san do you really mean it, I'm not a failure" she pleaded for a yes in her mind

"If anyone here is a failure it is me, the Byakugan may see everything around me but it still doesn't allow me the ability to see what it shows, I was blinded by my hatred for the main house that I never realised that you are gifted, I'm sure everyone will be proud" Neji told her and with that one speech Hinata's whole life was changed she realised now that someone acknowledges her a fellow family member.

Hinata smiled softly and said "Thank you" and then returned to her team.

"That was one heated battle back there what happened to you, what were they after?" TenTen asked Naru

"They came here specifically to kill me; because my father killed thousands from their village they hunted me because I am the daughter of the fourth Hokage, When they mocked me for saying I would protect Sasuke instead of myself I attacked them and made on nearly suffocate then I felt a sharp pain in my gut, after that Hinata got involved and saved us" Naru told her

"You're the daughter of the fourth Hokage? I never knew I knew his last name, wow Naru you are the daughter to the hero of the village and you don't act smug, I have gained even more respect for you" TenTen told her smiling

"Yosh! Now we have to get a heaven scroll I cant loose to my Eternal Rival!" Lee turned around to Sasuke and did a nice guy pose, Sasuke just anime sweat dropped.

"Lee hold on a minute, Hinata you said you got another Earth Scroll what did you mean?" Neji told Lee then asked Hinata

"Well this is out second heaven scroll from battles and we started with one heaven so now we have three" Hinata replied

"Well I think I have something for you, we have gained two earth scrolls so now we have three earths shall we exchange?" Neji asked Hinata

Team seven agreed and they traded and later on they finally reached the tower.

"I guess this is where we part for now, we must enter separate rooms I hope we meet in battle soon Hinata" Neji told Hinata with some pride in his voice

"Hai, Neji-Niisan" Hinata replied beaming

"I hope our blades cross again Naru, if we fight soon lets make sure its weapons only and we will declare that to any spectators" TenTen asked her Weapon rival

"Sure TenTen we are so much alike, were both girlfriends of rookies of the year and we both know how to manipulate them too" she said laughing it also made TenTen laugh, "Well I think of you as my weapons rival now TenTen so watch out because I will be there to knock you down if you get too high and mighty" Naru said in a friendly tone

"I will have to watch out for you Naru, until next time" TenTen said giggling

"Sasuke, I hope we do battle soon, you and me from this point on are Eternal Rivals! I the Handsome Devil of the Leaf village wish to fight you again Sasuke the Sharingan!"

Sasuke just cringed at his new nickname but replied "I hope we do battle again Lee"

Lee did the nice guy pose and said "Until we meet again my Eternal Rival! Let the Springtime of Youth Explode!" as he charged through the doors

Team seven entered their doors and opened the scrolls as instructed, of all people who appeared it was the Hokage to meet then.

"Oji-san!!!" Naru dived onto her adopted Grandfather

"Naru I am so glad that I got a chance to speak with you, that's why I chose to be the one to greet you upon finishing this task" the Hokage told her

"Wow the Hokage comes specially to see Naru" said Hinata and Sasuke was thinking the same thing

The Hokage just giggled and told them "I am so happy to see you are all fine and Naru you have really grown, to continue please carry on through the doors"

Naru hugged him and then he disappeared into the smoke.

"Guess we better get moving" said Sasuke as he opened the doors to see, Team Eight, Ten, Gai and a Sand one they all looked shocked when they saw the blood on Naru's belly only team Gai weren't surprised.

"Naru, what happened to you, why is your stomach covered in blood? And why do you have blood on your sheath?" asked Shikamaru, all of the other rookies were thinking the same thing.

"Some Iwagakure Ninja attacked me because I am the daughter of the Yondaime seeking vengeance, and well I supposedly got in the way of a Rock Spire and it went through my stomach, it happened when Sasuke was unconscious" she replied

"So why are their no visible wounds Naru?" asked Shikamaru

"I heal fast that is why, also these ninja who attacked me, Hinata defeated two of them and as she was about to finish the last on she was stopped but Sasuke awoke and beat him, if they get through to this point I will alert you. And if you are wondering why I have blood on my Katana sheath well I killed a two giant snakes who were summoned against us, we had one experience in that forest we ended up getting three heaven scrolls and we did an exchange with team Gai so we could both proceed" Naru finished her story.

"Wow I can't believe it, we had an easy time on we got our scrolls fast and Lee-kun saved me" said Sakura

"You never told us that Lee!" shouted TenTen and Neji

"Well they were going to kill her so I beat all three of them up for her, I promised I would protect her with my life remember and I never lie!"

Everyone looked at Lee amazed that he would help another team and not steal

"I might not be alive if it wasn't for Lee-kun" said Sakura quietly

Lee smiled and said "Let's move onto something else ok!"

"Wait Hinata there is something different about you isn't there" said Ino

"Well my eyes changed colour, I unlocked Golden Byakugan it was supposedly a legend but when I saw Naru and Sasuke in danger I felt something." Hinata replied

"Were lucky we didn't suffer what you did as we wouldn't be alive if we had, we got our scroll but me taking control of a team members mind then Shikamaru immobilised them and Chouji took then we got the scroll and left, we had a lucky break" Ino told them

Slam!

Three Iwagakure Nin walked through the door one severely burned and could hardly walk

"It's them!" Proclaimed Naru, Hinata and Team Gai

Everyone glared at them and most were about to attack them for what they did to their friends but Team seven told them to stop and Naru said "We will get our revenge just you wait" everyone was shocked at her maturity

Over the next two days only one team arrived and it was the Sound team that Lee defeated single headedly, they looked at him with hate but knew they couldn't take him so they didn't do anything.

"All of you hear you hopeful Genin, congratulations on completing the second test, I bet your all wondering why the Chuunin exams have different nations take part, well it is because we use them to test and demonstrate the power of the villages without war, which helps strengthen bonds between nations and stimulate work for countries and villages, this is why the Chuunin exams are so important." Said the Hokage

At that moment all the sensei's of the Genin who had passed the second test were standing behind the Hokage with thoughts going through their heads.

"Why isn't he succumbing to my influence of the curse mark it looks like he has taken control of it himself" thought the Sound Jonin which was Orochimaru in disguise

Kakashi heard about what happened in the forest and put a seal over the curse mark on Sasuke making it a power source without corruption, he also had decided to keep an eye on the Iwagakure Sensei as he knew he would kill Naru at first possible chance but was proud of how his team survived the troubles of the forest, the Village was ready for Orochimaru as they suspected something from him overall he thought his team may have grown even stronger in this short amount of time.

The Iwagakure Sensei thought _"How did they fail, she must be a demon like her father I will make sure she dies" _he thought that whilst glaring at Naru, Kakashi caught sight of this.

Kurenai and Asuma were equally as proud of their teams knowing how they weren't the best team around but still succeeded this far as rookies it was quite an achievement

Gai wasn't surprised and turned to Kakashi and said "You're team may be good but and what you said about them may be true but my team will win against yours my Eternal Rival!" Kakashi replied to him like he always does, "Huh did you say something Gai".

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" he screamed then muttered "Why must he act so hip!" Kakashi just giggled

The sands Sensei just nodded and it was returned back to him.

"This is the first time in years that so many people are left at this stage so we have decided to hold some preliminaries right now anyone who cant participate please raise your hand" The Hokage told the Genin

The Iwagakure Genin Kakko raised his hand you could see the damage Sasuke inflicted and he was dismissed he smiled at his Sensei and walked out, Kakashi took note of this as well.

"Ok now that's out of the way let the preliminaries begin" said the Hokage

At that moment a man who couldn't stop coughing appeared in front of the Hokage and said "Cough…. Cough…. Cough…. If I may take it from here Hokage-sama"

The Hokage Nodded and he proceeded

"I am Cough…. Cough Hayate Gekko and I will be your proctor the rules are weapons, soldier pills and Familiars are aloud all ninja tools are aloud and my decision is final, the match will end when someone either dies or is incapacitated or if I call it now the computer will choose the first match"

Mahiru V Hinata Hyuuga

"Yes I can finally get back at for what that bitch did to me in the forest" said Mahiru

"I have one thing to tell you Mahiru, you threatened my best friend and for that you will be lucky to leave this place alive"

"Begin… Cough" Said Hayate

"Golden Byakugan" called out Hinata "Now I know what you will do before it happens" she proclaimed

"Yeah right Bitch", "Earth Style: Granite Spires!" when Mahiru called his attack he noticed Hinata had already moved away from original point it came from

Mahiru controlled the spires making it follow Hinata but she just stood still moving side to side, knowing where each attack would come from

"You bitch how" Mahiru shouted

"I told you I know what you will do before it happens" then she dodged the spires and drew out three Jyuken Senbon

"Jyuken Senbon" Hinata called sealing of Mahiru's chakra points in his hands

"This fight is over!" said Hinata and then she Jyuken'd Mahiru in the chest killing him instantly

Everyone was shocked how Hinata could kill in cold blood she told everyone "When someone threatens your friends you feel it too, he wanted revenge on me as well this match was always going to end with death so I sadly had to"

"Winner Hinata Hyuuga" Hayate said to the spectators, then she jumped happily and ran up the steps to Naru and Sasuke and said "Naru, that one was for you" she smiled then looked at the board which was deciding the next match

TenTen Vs Kankuro

"Will you both get down here please" asked Hayate

When they both got down Hayate said "Begin"

Constant cheers started the second the match started Lee and Gai were cheering like madmen and Neji wasn't acting that mature either, what did she do to deserve this.

"You stand no chance little girl" Said Kankuro

"Well I can always try" TenTen replied

TenTen pulled out her sword and attacked Kankuro who wasn't moving after a few seconds TenTen heard cracking and she got worried, the thing she was attacking wasn't Kankuro it was a puppet!

At that second the puppet grasped TenTen tight and she thought _"Oh no I'm going to loose if I continue like this; I want to face Naru again!" _The bundle on the Puppets back was unveiled as Kankuro who said "Game Over" and moved his finger, he turned around smiling but it was wiped away instantly.

"What did you do to my puppet you should be dead!" shouted Kankuro

"There is a funny thing about puppets, once you break the string it is useless that's why I use real weapons, look below you" TenTen told him

Kankuro looked below to see his Chakra string stuck into the floor

"How?" Kankuro asked

"Simple I use a small amount of chakra to make the string unbalance, I imbued some of my chakra into my special Kunai but enough talk!"

TenTen jumped high in the air after with a scroll and unsealed it and shouted "Twin Rising Dragons" millions of weapons hit Kankuro defeating him instantly when she landed she looked up at team Gai and smiled and did the same thing to looking at Naru

"Kankuro lost?" said Temari shocked beyond belief

"Well a weapons specialist would know how to fight puppets he had a bad match" Baki her sensei told her

After some celebrating the next match was decided

Temari Vs Ino

"I'm going to bring some honour back to our team you just watch Kankuro!" Temari shouted to her brother

Ino remained silent

"Begin" Hayate shouted

The battle took less that five seconds one fan attack by Temari and Ino was out for the count.

"Told you I would win Kankuro!" she shouted at him then she laughed

The next match was chosen

Rock Lee Vs Kiba

"Yosh it's my turn now Gai-sensei ill be done in no time!" shouted Lee with enthusiasm

"You go get him Lee!" Gai told him "Now get out their and win this for your dream Lee I believe in you!"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee!"

Kakashi broke them up before the Genjutsu happened

"YOU CAN DO IT LEE-KUN!" shouted Sakura

"What about me Sakura I'm your team-mate!" shouted Kiba angrily

"Yeah but you didn't save my life did you!" she shouted

"Fine Bitch!" he proclaimed and got onto the stage

"Begin!" said Hayate

Lee disappeared from view and appeared behind Kiba and kicked him across the room into the wall a noticeable crack in the wall had appeared where Kiba landed.

He got up and said you think you will beat me that easily "Getsuga!"

Lee dodged it and once again planted another kick on Kiba this time in the temple knocking him out cold.

"Ok that's enough winner is Rock Lee"

Lee ran over to his Sensei and they embraced in a very disturbing hug and this time no-one could prevent what was about to happen as they did it fast so Kakashi couldn't stop them.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Then they embraced in another hug but this time a sunset appeared behind them and there were waves crashing against the rocks, so they decided to run into the sunset, everyone who witnessed it got a massive cold chill shiver down their spine, even Kurenai the Genjutsu master couldn't dispel it.

Next Match

Sakura Vs Gaara

Sakura froze in fear instantly and shouted down to Hayate that she quit, she didn't want to die to Gaara she knew what he was capable of as team eight came witness to it.

(Flash back)

Team eight had just got a scroll when they came across the sand team who were about to fight a rain Nin team, Gaara decided to fight them alone.

As team eight continued to watch Gaara used his sand to cover all the Ninja and said "Desert Coffin!" and crushed them causing blood to fly out of the Sand and fall like rain.

(Present Time)

"Are you sure you want to quit Sakura" asked Hayate

"Hai" Replied Sakura leaving a very angry Gaara to crave blood.

"Sakura-san why did you quit you should have fought him!" proclaimed Lee

Sakura told him the story of what Gaara did and he replied "I understand Sakura-san I apologise" then did a nice guy pose causing Sakura to smile and possibly blush people who witnessed it couldn't be sure.

"I guess she has given up on you Sasuke-kun" said Naru whilst smiling

"Thank god I thought she would never let me be alone with 'my' Naru-chan" Sasuke replied

Naru just smiled and rested on Sasuke's shoulder waiting for the next fight to be announced.

Next Match

Neji Vs Dosu

Neji jumped down from the rails and was ready to go as was Dosu, TenTen was cheering loudly from the stands whilst he just got ready for a very fast match.

"Byakugan" Neji shouted out

"Begin!" said Hayate

Neji first started by intimidating Dosu by saying "You know your whole team was beat by Lee, well I have never lost to him actually the record is around 100-0 to me I don't think you stand a chance"

Lee shouted down into the match saying it was the truth, Lee never liked to lie or look bad but he could never bear Neji

"_Oh damn this is bad, how can I beat him!" _thought Dosu

Neji waited until Dosu got close and finished him fast because Dosu left his Guard completely open Neji Yelled out "Eight Trigrams: 2 palms 4 palms 8 palms 16 palms 32 palms 64 palms 128 palms!" Dosu collapsed coughing up blood and Hayate thought to himself _"Learn to cough right" _

"Winner is Neji Hyuuga" Hayate declared

Neji with a smirk on his face stood up and went to the stands to 'greet' TenTen with a kiss then he looked over onto the field and said "I Guess all of team Gai have got through to the third test, lets see if Team seven can emulate that."

Next Match

Sasuke Vs Chouji

"_Uh Oh, thought Chouji" _then Chouji heard a voice "Don't worry Chouji if you take part I will by you barbeque afterwards." Asuma told him

Chouji was now burning with enthusiasm and ready to fight

When Sasuke and Chouji got down onto the main floor they heard loud roars from the crowd such as.

"Beat him Chouji do it for me, he broke my heart!" shouted Ino

"_What a bitch" _Sasuke thought to himself then he looked up at Naru who smiled at him and shouted down "Go on Sasuke-kun win this one for me"

He smiled and shouted back "Anything for you" to her causing most of the girls there to say "Aww" even Kurenai couldn't stop herself.

"Begin!" Hayate told the two

"Human boulder Jutsu" Chouji shouted and continued to say "Roll, roll, roll" whilst chasing Sasuke across the venue.

Sasuke decided to allow Chouji to wait until he ran out of fuel and had to recast the Jutsu, by doing many dodges and flips to show off, he then shouted "Sharingan!" so he could predict when Chouji would stop.

"Chouji do you remember this Jutsu?" asked Sasuke, when Chouji looked up he realised he stop rolling and some lightning chakra was approaching him and he heard Sasuke shout its name "Lightning Style: Lightning Pulse Wave!" when it hit Chouji he got sent into the wall and defeated instantly.

"That wasn't the same one I used on you back then, but it's the upgraded version" Sasuke commented before returning to the stands

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha" declared Hayate

"Well done Sasuke-kun" Naru shouted as she jumped at Sasuke, he caught her and she wrapped her legs round his waste then kissed him she then said "That one was for saving me" then kissed him more passionately for everyone to see and then said "That one was for loving me" he just blushed as everyone watched the cute couple.

Next Match

Shino Vs Zaku

"Begin!" said Hayate

Zaku shouted instantly "Decapitating Air wave!" as a large powerful wave of air approached Shino he used his bugs to stop the attack.

He then used his bugs to completely surround Zaku and whilst he wasn't concentrating he sent some to block the sound pipes on his hands where he unleashes his sound attacks.

"I think you should give up now" said Shino in a monotone voice

"Ha you think you little bugs can defeat me think again Extreme Decapitating Air Wave!" he roared but instead nothing happened except his arms started to expand then chakra left through his arms he screamed and collapsed.

"Winner Shino Aburame" Hayate declared

Zaku was taken to the emergency room because of this.

Next Match

Shikamaru Vs Kin

"I have to fight a girl, how troublesome" Shikamaru mentioned

Kin seemed insulted by this and was ready to fight

"Begin!" Declared Hayate

Kin through a Senbon Needle with a bell connected to It onto the wall behind Shikamaru the bell casted a Genjutsu and she continued to throw more which were connect to strings some had bells and some didn't which was supposed to confuse Shikamaru

Kin was standing their thinking she had won, when she felt herself being controlled and shouted to Shikamaru "What did you do?"

Shikamaru told her that he has the ability to manipulate others shadows and by doing so he can control then, then Shikamaru got her close to a wall then distracted her by making them throw shuriken at each other, when Shikamaru bent backwards so did Kin smashing her head of the wall knocking her unconscious.

"Winner Shikamaru Nara" Hayate told the crowd

Everyone was shocked at how he did that it was very smart most people commented.

Final Match

Naru Vs Taiseki

Every team that came from Konoha cheered for Naru before she even jumped down onto the arena, Sasuke kissed her good luck and she jumped down.

"Go on Naru kill that dick!" shouted Ino

"Naru-san you can do it show them what the springtime of youth can do!" Lee shouted and that was followed by some congratulations of Lee by Gai.

"Kick his ass Naru, this is troublesome but it had to be said" shouted Shikamaru

"You can do it Naru-chan, show him that you weren't at full strength in the forest" Hinata proclaimed.

"What do you mean Hinata?" Team Gai asked her

"Well you know Naru said she killed two giant summons, well straight after she did that hard work she stayed up all night watching Sasuke and protecting him, I fell asleep for a bit but she stayed by his side all night"

Everyone looked down to Naru thinking _"How much Stamina does she have"_

"Kakashi if Naru wins this match I am guessing you weren't bluffing about these kids to the Hokage, you said they would get through and it seems your nearly one hundred percent correct, I cant wait until our teams do battle in the finals Let the power of youth Explode!" Gai said then did a nice guy pose again

"Begin" said Hayate

"Naru Namikaze, Daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, I bet you think you are something special, but where I come from your family Is a scourge, a disease to us which I will eradicate once and for all, you think I was at full strength in the forest your wrong" Taiseki told her

"Stop talking and lets just fight if we must get serious I will use what I should have used in the forest, Rin'negan!"

All the teams from Konoha stood in awe, _"Who is this girl?" _they all thought to themselves.

"That doesn't scare me, Earth Style: Mother Gaia!" he roared, the earth split open causing thousands of rocks to rise at tremendous speed to hitting Naru into the air.

"Earth Style: Stone Spires" he roared as some spires flew up about to impale Naru's body

"Oh no she can't dodge from that" TenTen said so only people in the stands could here

As the spire was about to impale her Kakashi thought of stopping the match until Naru shouted "You think I will fall for that again" she unsheathed her Katana and rotated in the air slashing the point of the spire, Naru still hit the spire but it was blunt damage so it wasn't as bad.

"You may have escaped this time but how about this Earth Style: Rock Exploding Jutsu!" the rocks all around Naru exploded sending her to the ground everyone thought it was over but when the dust cleared Naru had used shadow clones at the last second to create a soft landing for herself.

"I think I should start now" Naru said

"You don't intimidate me bitch Earth Style: Stone Claw Jutsu!" Taiseki shouted at Naru she went head on at the claw then dug her Katana into the earth flipped over the claw then pulled the katana with her as she dodged the attack perfectly.

The crowd was roaring at Naru's creativeness, seriously they were shocked how she could still be standing after taking the damage she has already plus what happened in the forest.

"Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu" Naru shouted but she didn't aim it at Taiseki she used it to completely fill the fissure created by Taiseki's Mother Gaia attack.

Everyone was wondering what was happening and how Naru created so much water with no source.

"Wind Style: Air Reaper Jutsu!" a massive twisting wind current flew at Taiseki cutting everything in its path, Taiseki however dodged it and got closer Naru which she was happy about for some reason.

"Earth Style: Stone Spires" Taiseki called out.

"Like I said I wont fall for that again" Naru this time called out "Wind Style: Rapid Tornado" as she pushed of the spire tearing it into thousands of different rocks that hit Taiseki.

"Time to finish this" declared Naru

Everyone was on edge wondering what would happen she first said "Water Style: Raging Waters" creating a decent amount of water next to Taiseki she then called out "Water style: Water manipulation" and changed it into a hand and whipped him towards the filled fissure.

He was about to use stone spires but Naru got right next to him and said "I cant let you do that and this is the end Heavenly Disruption Wave!"

Taiseki realised the Chakra he had moulded had disappeared and shouted to her very fast where everyone could here "How did you un-mould my chakra"

"It was a move my Doujutsu allows me to use and like I said this match is over"

"No its not" he replied

"Yes it is" Naru told him to look next to himself

When he did he saw the massive amount of water and said "What that is going to beat me" he then laughed

She replied in a cold tone "Yes and you are going to die now Whirlpool Style: Eternal Maelstrom!" at that point all the water that was stored in the fissure turned into a twister then a massive cyclone of water it whipped up Taiseki and as the Maelstrom Rotated you could see Taiseki being ripped apart

"Naru-chan what is happening to him, what is that move?" Sasuke shouted down to her

At that point the maelstrom stopped spinning and a body fell to the earth, upon inspection it was obvious he was dead, he had been cut open all over his body and he was left as a bloody mess.

"That attack was the only one I owned that would defeat him, even though he was going to kill me I feel guilty, the attack I used was a technique from my Whirlpool style Jutsu, It was a maelstrom which is a very powerful Whirlpool, it is a free vortex, I had my wind chakra running through it so basically it was like being cut thousands of times by Kunai, it is my most powerful technique that I could use in a preliminary match." She told them

"You mean you got more powerful attacks than that" exclaimed nearly everyone to what Naru only nodded and went back to Sasuke.

Kakashi was getting ready to gloat to all of the Jonin who doubted him and was mentally picturing their disbelief.

"Naru, Sasuke and you too Hinata, I am very proud of you for what you have done, you have got so much stronger over these last few days and I believe this is your first step to success I wish you luck in the next rounds." Kakashi told them

Team Gai was doing something similar with his team.

"Will all victors please come to the centre of the arena please; we will unveil the next match's"

"Well you three better get going, I hope you get a good draw"

"Thank you Kakashi-Niisan" replied Naru whilst the others said "Thank you Kakashi-sensei"

"_That Naru she is so powerful she doesn't understand it, to think of such a creative way to finish that match, I cant believe I am thinking this but she might even be able to give me a challenge now" _Kakashi thought to himself as him and Gai decided to go and witness the draw.

Down at the centre of the Arena the matches for the final were decided

And they were as followed in Pool A

Gaara Vs Shino and then Sasuke Vs Lee

Pool B

TenTen Vs Naru and then Neji Vs Hinata

Pool C

Shikamaru Vs Temari

"The matches will be one month from now in Konoha's arena, The match Schedule will be as followed, Gaara Vs Shino, Shikamaru Vs Temari, Neji Vs Hinata, Lee Vs Sasuke and last match of the first round will be TenTen Vs Naru, Prepare and get ready as these fights may change your future as a ninja" Said the Hokage

"Hai!" replied all the Genin except Gaara

"Kakashi, we can finally find out who is the best teacher, these matches will be determine out 100th challenge remember its 50-49 to me at this moment in time, if you win we will be drawing once again" Gai told Kakashi

"Umm sure Gai" Replied Kakashi, _"This is going to be great, the rivals are all going to fight and I can finally prove I was not insane for sending them to fight in these exams" _Kakashi thought to himself

"Looks like we will get our match TenTen" Naru said smiling at this strange twist of fate

"Yes me against you in the finals we are going to make it weapons only right? I don't want to be hit by that Maelstrom" TenTen said to Naru the clear truth about the matter of the Maelstrom

"Don't worry of course we will fight weapons only, I have been waiting for our rematch since the beginning of these exams" Naru said to TenTen happily

"So Sasuke the Sharingan looks like we will do battle in a months time, I am overflowing with youth! I get to prove to the world I am a good ninja by fighting my Eternal Rival" Lee told Sasuke

"Umm yeah sure handsome devil of the Leaf village that's what is going to happen" Replied Sasuke in a less enthusiastic tone

"My rival calls me by my title I am truly honoured!" Lee told Sasuke

"Neji-Niisan I guess we must fight" Hinata said in a depressed voice

"Hinata-sama remember I used to always preach about fate, well now that I realised that all my words meant nothing because my thoughts on you being a failure was wrong, I get to battle fate your eyes tell you what will happen, well I will finally see if fate can truly be changed" Neji replied to her

"Neji-Niisan" she replied to him

Neji smiled at her and decided to return to his team.

"Looks like we have a whole month of training, I hope your all up to it because each of you will have a specialised teacher" Kakashi told his students

"What do you mean Kakashi-Niisan" Naru asked him

"Well I am going to train Sasuke and also teach him how to fight a guy like Lee from my experiences with Gai, Hinata your father after hearing your achievement in unlocking the Golden Byakugan has decided to train you specially for the exam and you Naru you get the most special person of all… The Toad Sannin Jiraiya!"

(End of Chapter)

* * *

**Next Chapter**

**The princess and the Pervert, One month of Training**

**If anyone complains about the finalists I don't mind I have some excellent battles planned for chapter 8 which will be the finals**

**Any suggestions you have or Questions feel free to PM me or ask in Review**

**Anything critical you have to say I will note it and try to improve for the future**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	7. Princess and the Pervert! Month Training

Hey everyone Chapter 7 is here!

**Here as usual is the question and answer section**

**What happened to Hinata crushing on Naru? - Well if you read last chapter carefully you would clearly see she has given up**

**About Golden Byakugan**

**Well it is not the same as third tomoe prediction, this is a clear vision of the future such as everything in her line of view she knows what will happen, that's how Hinata knew Sasuke was going to kick their asses. **

**I also will take this time to tell you some other powers that it contains**

**Well it will have some special attacks like Mangekyo Sharingan has**

**Hinata will also be able to get much better at her skills in using it as it will be able to increase the gentle fist to a new level and you will see this in the future.**

**If you all think this mean Hinata is completely Hax and cant be beat, she can… just because she can see partly into the future doesn't mean she can prevent it all the time.**

**For all those wondering Naru's Rin'negan wont change form but it will get extra rings, max rings makes it as strong as Mangekyo and Golden Byakugan. **

**Lol Hinata's dad doesn't want her just for her Golden Byakugan he pushed her so much because he wanted her to become strong; he is actually kind to her.**

**Everyone **

**I AM INTRODUCING A NEW CHARACTER THIS CHAPTER HE IS A OC WHO I DON'T OWN, BUT I GOT PERMISSION TO USE HIM**

**All Credit of the Character goes to RasenganRendan!**

**The Characters name is ****(Arashi Himura)**** from the story (****The Arashi Chronicles) **

**If you like him please visit the story I named above, he will be slightly different in my story, he won't have anyone sealed in him but otherwise he is nearly the same, except for he won't be much better than Naru.**

**Please as a fellow writer I know what Reviews do for you, so if you choose to read the story above please Review! It is only fair if you enjoy a story that you review, don't judge Hinata being with an OC in his story until you read more of it and you will understand it is very good!**

**REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**And Enjoy the Chapter Of Course!**

**The Princess and the Pervert, One month of Training**

"Kakashi-Niisan who is this Jiraiya? Quite frankly I haven't ever heard of him" Naru giggled from embarrassment

Kakashi was stunned she didn't know who her own Godfather was or more importantly the author of the top selling pornographic novels that he reads it is time to enlighten her

"Naru, Jiraiya is one of the three legendary ninja's of Konoha known as the Sannin; he is also the person who taught your father when you were his age. Jiraiya is also believe it or not the man who named you and is your Godfather but the most important thing you should know about him is, you know my books, well he is the author to my treasure" Kakashi told Naru whilst he gradually got more enthusiastic about describing the man.

"So he's a pervert!" Shouted Naru

"Did you just listen to anything I just told you Naru, he had an impact on your entire family and those are your views on him?" Kakashi said questioning Naru's statement

"I did listen and he sounds like a pervert, he may have done all that for my father and he may be my Godfather but he is still a perverted author of erotic novels, the bane to most women of Konoha!" Naru said to Kakashi in an angry tone

Sasuke just sweat dropped when overhearing the conversation whilst Hinata giggled.

"Well I am going home now, knowing my father he will want to start the training right away and this time I wont disappoint anyone" said Hinata in a new found confident manner

"Good luck Hinata-chan I know you will do great" Naru told her with a beaming smile

Hinata smiled at Naru and started to head home _"I have no regrets, her and Sasuke deserve each other" _Hinata thought to herself then smiled thinking _"Maybe I will discover that one day for myself" _

Sasuke started to head home as well without giving any warning to Naru, forcing her to leave Kakashi standing there thinking to himself _"Its ok Naru you can leave but I wont be gone for long I must get Jiraiya's autograph on my book that will be the best day of my life" _he slowly shed a tear and opened his book, the look changed instantly to a perverted one.

"Sasuke-kun wait up" Naru yelled to Sasuke as he slowly walked away from the building, he knew if he walked slowly she would catch up, she is so predictable.

"Sasuke-kun I have a question when we were in the forest you said I was the light what did you mean by that comment?" Naru asked blushing slightly

"Well when I was unconscious the voice of that snake rang in my head, telling me to go to him, I kept trying to resist but it was useless, then you appeared and pulled me away from that darkness, that's when I awoke, I feel like now I can control the power I was granted by him, without feeling the influence" Sasuke told Naru

Naru couldn't believe it, what he was saying was so sweet to her ears she couldn't believe he was saying something like that Naru knew full well Sasuke wasn't the kind of person to lie about that kind of thing, forcing Naru to sob a little with joy.

"What's wrong Naru-chan why are you crying, was it something I said" Sasuke asked her with concern in his voice

"No its not that, I just never knew I would be the object to pull you away from the darkness, It makes me so happy that I am actually crying, do I really mean that much to really Sasuke-kun?" Naru replied emotionally to the one she loved

"You mean the world to me, you are the only thing in this world that I truly love with all my heart so how could I lie to you, that would tear me apart" Sasuke replied

Naru smiled brightly taking each and every word Sasuke was telling her, savouring it and saving it for times when she was sad, she dived into a hug with him when they finally parted they walked hand-in-hand to each others Estates, they parted with a kiss and reluctantly let each other go.

Naru got into her Estate when Haku left her house approaching Naru asking her how it went.

Naru put her thumbs up and told her, if it wasn't for the Disruption Wave training she wouldn't have been able to disable her opponent for as long as she did, then she told Haku in a slightly depressed voice "All of team seven ended up killing someone though, mine was the most brutal, I killed him in my Maelstrom attack" Naru after getting over the adrenaline of the fight ended up feeling guilty for taking a life even if they were out for her head.

Haku looked at Naru showing compassion, understanding what she is going through, Haku told Naru "The regret of killing is a good thing, it makes us human it means you don't enjoy it, it shows you that you were forced"

Naru smiled at Haku's words and asked her "Did you teach Hinata to use Senbon needles?"

"Yes I did Naru-sama I thought it would be a good thing due to she see's chakra points" Haku replied

"Well it is a good thing you did, she saved mine and Sasuke's life in the forest and defeated her opponent in the preliminaries, like me she killed the person she was fighting also like me they were a Iwagakure ninja, if you are wondering how the shy Hinata saved us, she unlocked her Byakugan's full limits called Golden Byakugan, she used it in combination with Jyuken Senbon to save me and Sasuke when we were unconscious." Naru told a surprised Haku

"Naru-sama why were you unconscious did you get hurt and what about Sasuke-sama as well, could you tell me the detailed story of what you did in the forest" Haku pleaded to Naru

Naru took Haku into her house and then explained the entire story of what happened Haku was filled with rage, _"How could they attack Naru-sama for being the Yondaimes daughter and I cant believe what happened with Sasuke-sama he fought against such a strong ninja and survived, they truly are talented that's for sure" _Haku thought to herself.

"Naru-sama, I am worried that there are still two ninja's that could potentially attack you, if you wouldn't mind could you allow me to stand guard for your house until this all blows over?" Haku asked Naru with worry in her voice, Naru couldn't believe it Haku was a true friend to her

"You can do what you like when your living here Haku-san, just make sure you get some sleep" Naru replied to Haku, the answer made Haku smile

"Hai! Naru-sama, I will make sure of that" Haku told Naru who smiled and nodded then went of too bed leaving Haku to do as she wished.

Haku stood watch in front of Naru's home, the atmosphere was deathly silent, not a sound to be heard the cold air breathed heavily whilst still keeping the silence, something didn't seem right to Haku.

Haku had a weird suspicion that someone was around and decided to start patrolling the perimeter around the home of Naru Namikaze.

Two figures were spotted roof hopping along the estate, Haku decided to pursue the two figures and two minutes of trailing the couple she spotted to her horror a man with his face burned and charred _"This must be the Iwagakure ninja that Sasuke burned" _Haku thought to herself then she came to the conclusion that the other had to be his sensei.

"I know what you are hear for and I will alert you to one fact, Death is the only thing that awaits you when you threaten my precious people" Haku screamed at the two Iwagakure ninja.

The older one of the group laughed to himself and signalled the younger one Kakko to attack Haku then he told Haku "Don't you worry I will not get involved, to be perfectly honest Kakko here is already High Chuunin level if it wasn't for that Sasuke kid that used some weird attack, he wouldn't be like this" The older Iwagakure ninja then laughed.

"You may not be aware of this but I too am a high level Chuunin, and am the apprentice of Zabuza Momoichi, The demon of the hidden mist, I am his last living legacy and I will never go down to someone like you as was his wish, Ice Style: Freezing Blizzard!" Haku roared whilst shards of ice raged in their thousands at Kakko.

"What the hell is this attack?" Kakko screamed at Haku

"Its Ice Style Jutsu, a bloodline limit which only I possess, I am the last of my clan so when you attack my friends, you are basically attacking my family and that us unforgivable!" Haku shouted at the stunned man

"Now for the attack that killed my father through blind rage Ice Style: Piercing Icebergs!" Haku yelled and at that point in time around twelve gigantic Icebergs which were shaped like a sharp blades emerged from the ground impaling Kakko onto them, he stood no chance

"Now for you!" Haku shouted with evil in her usually calm and loving eyes.

"Haku-san there is no need for that I will deal with him, he is a Jonin of Iwagakure and a S-class one at that, his alias is the Jagged Ruby and he is a really dangerous ninja" when Haku turned around to see the person who told her the information it was none other than Kakashi the man who beat her Master.

All Haku could say was "Kakashi-sama, I'm sorry"

"What for Haku-san?" Kakashi asked wondering what she was getting at

"I killed a ninja, all your work of getting me into this village will be in vain now they wont trust me at all" Haku said with tears in her eyes

"Haku-san they will treat you with more respect, you protected another ninja of this village you wont be kicked out for doing the right thing now move aside I will deal with him" Kakashi told her reassuringly

"Ah the Copy-cat ninja, what gives me the honour of being able to do battle with you today" asked the Jagged Ruby

"You co-ordinated an attack on a ninja of this village, what makes it worse is that she is my student and my sensei's daughter and for that you will be given no mercy" Kakashi told the Jagged Ruby

"None-sense you think you can beat me, the Jagged Ruby of Iwagakure you stand now chance" Jagged Ruby mocked Kakashi, but Kakashi was laughing too.

"What is so funny?" Shouted the Jagged Ruby

"Game-over!" Kakashi shouted, as a chidori went through the Jagged Rubies chest

"How?" was all the ninja could say with his last breath.

"Behind you was the real Kakashi, what is talking to you right now is a shadow clone, you got careless and thought you were stronger than me, I didn't even need my Sharingan, remember this when you go to hell, the ninja of Konohagakure stick by each other and will never falter in protecting a comrade!"

"Kakashi-sama, that was incredible!" Haku exclaimed to the proud Kakashi

"Not really, he was just too blinded by rage to concentrate, even a Genin could have done that if they could use Chidori, well we better inform Hokage-sama about this then alert Naru that the troubles are over" Kakashi told Haku modestly.

When the Hokage was informed of this he smiled and congratulated Haku and Kakashi, he also informed Kakashi their was a price on the Jagged Rubies head and it was Konoha that said they would pay, so Kakashi was told he would get a hefty reward.

The Hokage was worried though he was pre-occupied with this Orochimaru threat to think about a possible Iwagakure backlash from all this but he realised that there was still bad blood between Iwagakure and Konoha and he might have to deal with it in the future.

Naru awoke and looked outside her window, what she saw was gigantic ice spikes out of the floor and blood everywhere, Naru assumed the worst and ran out to the area of the estate where a fight took place.

Naru was very cold running to the battlefield, not wearing anything but your bra and panties didn't particularly help but she was so worried about Haku she didn't even think about it.

When she arrived at the battleground, a wave of relief was felt throughout her body, or maybe that was the wind tickling her she didn't know but she guessed it was because Haku was fine and their were the bodies of the two remaining Iwagakure ninja's laying dead, the one she knew as Kakko was impaled on the Ice spikes still and the other one had a hole through his chest.

"_Haku and Kakashi-Niisan must have done this" _Naru thought to herself as she felt like she was being watched, she turned in the direction of the Uchiha estate and she saw what looked liked a telescope she the turned bright red and ran into her house. Sasuke on the other hand passed out from blood loss.

When Naru finally met up with Haku she was told the night's gruesome events, Naru instantly jumped into a hug with Haku thanking her for what she did and after hearing that Haku classed her as family this made her even happier.

"Naru-sama I know you're happy but don't you have to train today?" Haku told Naru bringing her back to reality

"Oh yeah, see you later Haku-san, thank you once again I would do the same thing for you in that kind of situation if it ever arose" Naru told her

As Naru was running off to meet this man called Jiraiya who was supposedly going to meet at the hot springs Haku just watched her and said in a soft voice "Naru-sama you're forgetting something you already did" then she returned to her house to get ready for the days missions.

(Hinata)

Hinata was getting ready for a month full of training, she knew also that her father was going to be less hard on her from now on but she still was not expecting the completely different attitude that Hiashi took towards his daughter.

Hiashi had realised that Hinata the girl he always classed as a failure and an unfit heiress was not the failure that he always thought she was. Hiashi also knew that only the most gifted genius of the Hyuuga clan had ever unlocked the Golden Byakugan and now his daughter the one he classed as a failure unlocked what every Hyuuga 'genius' aimed for.

Hiashi was truly proud of his daughter he never hated her, he just pushed her too hard in the past wanting his daughter to be strong like Neji of the Branch Family and now after hearing first hand from Neji himself that Hinata is not a failure he could finally train her without pushing her too far, which actually made things worse.

Hiashi after realising that Hinata unlocked the Golden Byakugan called a meeting with the elders of the clan, it was decided that she was a fit heiress and they would need to arrange a marriage for her, they decided on a young man called Arashi Himura, the first person of the Himura clan in three generations to unlock his doujutsu and though it was not the Byakugan he possessed it was a eye technique that could copy all Kekkei Genkai, though it has been suspected that he cannot copy the three ultimate Doujutsu's which are Mangekyo Sharingan, Golden Byakugan and the Rin'negan this brought relief to Hiashi knowing that this Arashi couldn't just take his daughters Kekkei Genkai and run off.

After the arranged marriage discussion with the elders was finally dealt with they would need to have a meeting between Hinata and Arashi, but that would be for a later date, right now Hiashi needed to train his daughter for the Chuunin exam finals where she would be fighting the 'genius' of the clan Neji Hyuuga.

Hiashi decided it was time to teach Hinata some of the more advanced skills of the gentle fist, such as heavenly spin, Hiashi never tried to teach Hinata this move due to his old beliefs about Hinata's strength.

Hiashi knew that even with intense training fighting Neji wouldn't be easy, in fact Hinata would be the underdog; Hiashi let Hinata know that even if she lost as long as she put up a good fight Hiashi would have no regrets and told her she shouldn't as well.

Hinata was overwhelmed by Hiashi's new attitude towards her, before Hinata would be told something like 'If you loose you're a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan' and now her father is telling her as long as she puts up a good fight he wont be disappointed, Hinata shed a few tears and started the training session.

After Hinata's first training session in years with Hiashi she was told by her father that as future leader of the clan she had some duties she had to fulfil and one of them was marriage, this was not the best way to break the news to Hinata but he had to tell her "Hinata you have been arranged a marriage with a man called Arashi Himura by the elders of the clan, you can decline but I recommend going to the meeting and deciding for yourself" Hiashi told his daughter

"Father I understand, though I wish to marry for love I will go to the marriage interview to see this man, who knows I might actually like him" Hinata laughed unconvincingly "Father do you have any information on this man?" Hinata asked with curiosity as it wasn't an everyday event where someone from the main house would marry outside the clan.

"Well I know he was rookie of the year two years ago before Neji, he has blonde hair and deep blue eyes, and he also has a Kekkei Genkai called the Shekkeigan it allows the user to copy any bloodline limit and Doujutsu but from our sources he cannot copy the three bloodlines Golden Byakugan, Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rin'negan so basically nearly all your team is safe, he is the first to unlock his bloodline in three generations that is all I know about him" Hiashi told his daughter

Upon hearing this Hinata was curious to meet this Arashi and began to secretly wait for the day when their interview would take place.

(Naru)

Naru arrived at the hot springs looking for this 'Jiraiya' after looking around for around ten minutes she shouted at the top of her voice "Jiraiya the Pervert I know you're here!" she didn't but she thought It was worth a shot.

A few seconds later something came into view and that something was looking into the women's baths Naru putting two and two together the fact that this guy wrote erotic novels and was supposed to meet her here that the guy looking into the women's baths was Jiraiya.

"Hey pervert stop looking into the women's baths" Naru shouted so every women who was in the springs could here, "Oh crap" was all the man could say he then turned to Naru instantly knowing it was her, grabbed her and fled before the mob of women could get him.

"Let go of me pervert!" Naru yelled at the man.

The man just stared at her and said "is that anyway to treat your Godfather Naru you do know I am more than just a pervert don't you?" the newly unveiled Jiraiya asked her

"Yeah you're a Sannin who is supposed to be training me for the exams and all I see is some guy looking into the women's baths!" Naru replied

Jiraiya then told her that he was just conducting 'research' and that it was very important but Naru was not buying any of it and demanded that he train her.

Jiraiya knew he had to do something to keep her occupied so he could go watch the women again, then an idea popped into his head, "Hey Naru do you know how to walk on water?"

Naru looked at Jiraiya with a blank face and said "Yes! Kakashi-Niisan taught me that years ago and I don't need to work on stuff like that anyway, what I need is some cool new techniques!"

"Hey kid do you know how to summon anything yet?" Jiraiya asked the girl because if she did not he could then get her of his back for awhile.

"_What is it with people asking me that, first Kyuubi and now this guy I wonder why they keep asking me" _Naru thought to herself then replied to the old pervert "Nope I don't and that isn't the first time someone has asked me that"

"_Who would have asked this kid about knowing how to summon, who would give a contract to a kid?" _"Hey kid who asked you about if you knew how to summon anything?" Jiraiya asked curiously and listened intently.

"Well you know about my 'tenant'?" Naru asked

"You mean the Kyuubi" Jiraiya replied to her in a quiet voice

"Yeah it asked me if I knew how to summon a creature but when I asked she went quiet and told me it didn't matter" Naru continued her story.

"_Why would the Kyuubi wonder such things, wait this girl speaks with the Kyuubi in casual conversation?" _Jiraiya thought to himself and asked the question "Do you and the Kyuubi talk often?"

"Yeah me and it talk whenever she is awake, she even lets me use her chakra if I ask her, she has really got me out of some trouble to be perfectly honest I would be dead if she didn't let me use her chakra" Naru told Jiraiya

Jiraiya had a distinct look of shock on his face and asked her if there was somewhere they could speak in private Naru said they could at her families' estate Jiraiya hearing this thought _"I'm going to the Namikaze estate? This is going to bring back memories" _"Naru can we speak in the Dojo, I think we can train at the same time" Jiraiya told her.

"Ok then Oji-san" Naru replied to him, a distinct look of shock was on Jiraiya's face and he thought _"She really is your child Minato, she may be less patient than you were but she seems like a hard worker and she seems to make people like her easily she was able to 'tame' the Kyuubi, I promise Minato I will look over your Legacy" _"Well lets get going we don't want to miss out on some training do we" Jiraiya told the girl causing her to smile

When they reached the Namikaze Estate, Jiraiya noticed that there were two houses that looked lived in when he asked Naru about the other one she told him that her friend Haku lives their and she kind of saved her life earlier.

When Jiraiya was walking through the estate he felt a little teary eyed he used to spend time there with Minato helping him with his training, they weren't just Student and Teacher they were friends and that is why it made Jiraiya upset to walk through the area, but he held back so Naru wouldn't ask him about it.

When they reached the Dojo Jiraiya asked Naru "Do you really speak with the Kyuubi and can you really use her/its chakra?"

"I sure can Jiraiya would you like me to do a demonstration for you, I just need to ask the Kyuubi to awaken" Naru asked Jiraiya

"Umm ok the Naru show me this Kyuubi chakra" Jiraiya told her

"Kyuubi wake up, I need to show someone your power" Naru asked the Kyuubi

"**I was already awake Kit and why do you have to show this man my power also he asked you about summoning didn't he" **the Kyuubi told Naru

"Yeah he asked me about summoning how come? And also please Kyu-chan I want to prove that I can do this" Naru asked the Kyuubi

"**Number one I was going to ask you if you wanted to summon foxes and number two I will let you use my chakra this time as long as you promise to never call me *Shudders* Kyu-chan" **the Kyuubi told her

"Fine, Fine Kyu..." The Kyuubi glared at her in her mind before Naru continued "…bi I wont call you that again and summon foxes? Does that even exist I have never heard of such a thing" Naru told the Kyuubi

"**Yes summoning foxes exist but no-one has ever been able to summon them as I never offered the contract to someone, ill explain how someone originally gets a contract, a creature who is the boss of the race will be able to give a contract to a human who they wish, they then carry the contract and allow people they see fit to sign it thus gaining more summoner's if I remember correctly that Jiraiya holds the toad contract, your father also signed it. You can sign the contract with me sub-consciously the boss is me of course and if you summon me, I will not get released sadly but when I UN-summon myself I will go back to the seal. So do you want to summon foxes? I will make a minion give you the scroll so you can carry it always and thus become the Fox Summoner please give me an answer right now" **The Kyuubi told Naru honestly.

"Kyuubi can I sign the toad contract as well?" Naru asked the Kyuubi

"**You can but you will only be able to summon frog minions and not the boss, we foxes are just as strong as the toads and obviously I am the creature that makes us stronger but this is the first time I ever wanted someone to summon us its all your decision Kit" **The Kyuubi told her

"I will sign the contract, how do I use the Jutsu?" Naru asked then signed the contract, she was instructed what to do, first draw blood by biting your thumb then do the seals and place your hand on any surface.

"**Now congratulations Kit you are the first fox summoner now here have so chakra and do your first summon for Jiraiya also tell him to tell Gamabunta I didn't mean to fight him all those years ago I was forced" **The Kyuubi told her granting her chakra

A red aura surrounded Naru shocking Jiraiya who thought to himself _"That really is the Kyuubi's chakra she is talented" _

"Jiraiya can we please go outside onto the gardens I must show you something" Naru signalled Jiraiya to follow.

"Summoning Jutsu!" a golden fox appeared and said "Naru-sama I have been waiting for you to summon us, I am Shinzi I specialise in tracking whilst my brothers are more combat based, here I was asked to give this to you" Shinzi the fox told her then gave her a scroll that had spaces for people to sign, "Naru-sama that is the fox contract, you are its holder now please do with it as you wish" Shinzi then disappeared from existence.

"You can summon foxes?" asked Jiraiya in a shocked voice

"Umm yeah I am the one who controls the scroll can I summon toads as well?" Naru asked Jiraiya

"Well they might accept you, being Minato's daughter in all but we may not be able to win over Gamabunta, to be honest I recommend practicing your fox summons it is rather interesting that a 12 year old holds a scroll like me, it kind of makes me proud that I named you" Jiraiya told her

"Thank you Jiraiya, can you help me practice my Jutsu and summoning please?" Naru asked Jiraiya with puppy dog eyes, he reluctantly agreed and that started their training together.

(Sasuke)

"Sasuke, you need to learn one thing about Gai as Rock Lee is exactly like him so I will teach you high speed manoeuvrability and fast seal using to counter them, remember they are insanely fast so we need to build up some speed to counter them also there is a move I would like to teach you" Kakashi told Sasuke

"What is this move that you are on about Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked curiously

"Well we have both got the lightning affinity so this move is perfect for you it is my only original technique its called Chidori, you need speed to execute this attack and good chakra control, it is impossible to use effectively without using Sharingan." Kakashi told Sasuke

"Well I guess we better get to work then" Sasuke spoke with confidence.

(Hinata)

Hinata was doing well in these past two weeks she had nearly perfected the Heavenly Spin and was getting much more agile to which made Hiashi even more proud of his daughter.

"Hinata do you have any moves that you created yourself?" Hiashi asked his daughter with curiosity and to his surprise she did.

"Yes father it is called Jyuken Senbon, would you like a demonstration?" Hinata asked her father

"Hinata does this involve closing chakra points?" Hiashi asked his daughter examining her with curiosity

"Yes it does father but you can still watch cant you?" Hinata asked Hiashi

"Hinata I will be right back I need to get something I wont be long" Hiashi told his daughter

Two minutes later Hiashi came out with a branch member and the branch member said to Hinata "Don't mind me please show us your attack"

"Father Do you expect me to attack him or something?" Hinata asked Hiashi

"I don't but he does" Hiashi then glared at the branch member and said quietly "Don't you" Hiashi had pulled an angry face

"Please Hinata-sama test your attack on me it will benefit the Hyuuga clan" the branch member told her

"Ok then if I must, Jyuken Senbon" ten Senbon hit the branch member and he passed out instantly

"Hinata that is amazing you really sealed those chakra points what did you do?" Hiashi asked waiting for enlightenment

"Well I channelled my chakra into them and hit the points, basically it requires aim and chakra control" Hinata told Hiashi

"That's amazing Hinata I cant believe we didn't think of doing that before, your training session is over for now as your marriage meeting is today" Hiashi told Hinata

Hinata had been waiting to meet this Arashi Himura for quite awhile and finally the time had come Hinata got into her formal Kimono then went down to the meeting room and waited for around five minutes until.

"Hinata-sama may I present to you Arashi Himura" A random Hyuuga servant told Hinata

"Thank you and please send him in" Hinata told the servant confidently.

That moment Arashi Himura entered the room, his hair was blonde just like Naru except for it was a little shorter, his eyes were deep blue just like Naru as well, you could see his toned muscles through the clothes he was wearing, and Hinata just stared at the man literally drooling.

"Hello Hinata I am Arashi Himura and I am glad that we finally meet" at that moment Arashi opened his eyes his gaze was directed straight at Hinata "B…b…beautiful" was all he could muster staring into her eyes he realised he was blushing and quickly looked away to regain his composure.

"_Oh my god he is so…so handsome, his hair it reminds me of Naru and so do those deep blue eyes which I could loose myself in completely just drifting deeper and deeper into his gaze" _Hinata thought then realised she was blushing bright red and was getting light headed she saw Arashi's muscle through his clothes and she had to keep her balance by the support of her arms.

"_I already like him, I don't mind he can marry me, O.K Hinata calm down don't act suspiciously just stay calm" _Hinata couldn't speak though she was just gazing at him whilst you could see Hiashi smiling thinking to himself _"I knew this would happen." _

Hinata finally managed to speak and said "I…I'm H...Hinata it's a Pl…ple…pleasure to meet your acquaintance Arashi-kun" she couldn't believe she called him Arashi-kun but she couldn't help it, shockingly enough he didn't seem to mind and told her

"The honour is all mine Hinata-chan, I was told that you were beautiful but they didn't tell me that you were an angel" he said smiling then blushed a very deep red

"A..Ang…angel, I mean" at that point she fell backwards and whispered to her father "I want to marry him" before passing out.

Hiashi continued with the meeting for her saying she already accepted and that they were now arranged to be married when Hinata was sixteen.

Arashi smiled trying to hold back his joy and said to Hiashi "I look forward to the day, may I see Hinata-chan when she wakes up?"

"Of course Arashi-kun you are her fiancée after all" Hiashi said smiling.

When Hinata woke she saw Arashi next to her bed, and when he realised she was conscious he told her "Hinata-chan I wanted to hear it from you, did you accept the marriage?"

"Y...Yes Arashi-kun" Hinata looked down and twiddled her fingers

"Well that is what I was hoping for I would be broken if you didn't accept, I can't believe how lucky I am, I am now the fiancée of the beautiful Hinata Hyuuga" he smiled at her and kissed her forehead and left to do some things.

Hinata fainted once again and couldn't believe what just happened.

(Naru)

Naru spent her time training with Jiraiya and even though he was the worlds biggest pervert he was an excellent teacher, he helped Naru with her Rin'negan and her summoning and also taught her some killed Jutsu that would surely come in handy

"Jiraiya-sensei, what was my father like?" Naru asked her Godfather

"Your father he was a person who got along with everyone, he was stubborn though just like you. He also had many of the female population chasing him, man I envied him for that. Your father he was a loving person and so was your mother for that fact, they both desperately wanted you it's a shame they never got to know you, I am sure they would have loved what you have become" Jiraiya told her affectionately

Naru started to cry a little she had no clue on what her parents were like and now here is a man who knew them and is telling me about them, she couldn't get over the relief of finally knowing her parents even if they were just memories.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sensei, what you told me is something I will treasure forever, I wished I could have met them" Naru told Jiraiya honestly

"Trust me Naru they would be the happiest parents in the world if they were here right now, I am sure their always looking over you I miss your parents they were like my family so that makes you my family Naru" Jiraiya told her

"Thank-you Jiraiya-sensei" she said then she started crying.

"Well we should get back to training on that sword technique that you have been working on, you said it's took months lets perfect it for the match with TenTen if I hear correctly she is a weapons master and a rival of yours right? Jiraiya told Naru, he knew she would forget about the sadness she felt with a little training.

"_This kid though, she is powerful for a rookie ninja, I would say she is at least high Chuunin level possibly even Jonin, she just needs to pass this exam first she is truly one of a kind and that Rin'negan of hers makes her even more unique maybe I will teach her a move I heard the Rin'negan could only use, though I cant use it I know the theory though it could just be a myth but people thought that about the Rin'negan and here is a girl who has it so all is possible" _

"Naru when you finish that sword technique I have something to tell you and it may work and it might not but you must finish that sword technique first understand?" Jiraiya asked his young student

"Hai! Jiraiya-sensei." Replied Naru

(Sasuke)

"Wow Sasuke only two weeks of training and your speed is near Lee's now remember when you fight Lee make sure he doesn't use the lotus on you and if he is about to execute it don't like it hit, because you will be finished" Kakashi told Sasuke

"I think I can take him Kakashi-sensei, I am nearly his speed now and if I just catch him of guard ill use Chidori on him but making sure I don't hit a vital" Said Sasuke

"Remember Sasuke don't get too confident and also, don't attempt to use your Chidori more than you can or it will kill you, understand?" Kakashi told his student

"Hai Kakashi-sensei" replied Sasuke

(Hinata)

Hinata had been spending time with Arashi a lot instantly but her only problem with this training was is she only saw her friends once during the month, she remembered when Naru came over for the day.

(Flashback)

"Hey Hinata who's the cute boy over there?" Naru asked Hinata

"Umm he is Arashi my f…fian…fiancée; he is a Jonin level ninja and was rookie of the year two years ago" Hinata replied with a blush

"Your fiancée! My god Hinata you landed a nice one didn't you is he strong?" Naru asked Hinata

"Umm I think so one second…. Arashi-kun could you come here please?" Hinata shouted over to Arashi

"Sure Hina-chan on my way" Arashi arrived and gave Hinata a quick stare and blushed "you called me Hina-chan?" Arashi asked awaiting an answer

"Umm Arashi-kun this is Naru Namikaze my best friend, Naru this is Arashi Himura my fiancée" Hinata introduced both of them

"Pleasure to meet you Naru-san Hina-chan speaks of you a lot saying your insanely strong is this true" Arashi asked Naru

"I don't know I wouldn't say I am weak though" Naru said blushing

"I have an idea, how about we spar once? I won't go easy on you though Naru-san" Arashi told Naru

"Ok Arashi-san, Hinata will you be the proctor?" Naru asked Hinata

Hinata nodded and said "Begin!"

Arashi decided to start the spar by calling out "Lightning Style: Electrical current"

A large amount of Lightning chakra travel through the earth targeting Naru

Naru smirked at Arashi and said "That wont work with me" and then drew her katana and stuck it into the earth, she climbed onto the hilt which could hold her weight and channelled her wind chakra through the blade "I am sorry Arashi but your attack won't affect me"

Arashi smirked at this thinking _"She is good for a Genin" _"Byakugan!" Arashi called out and replacing his blue orbs were eyes as white as snow

"What the hell?" Naru shouted

"My Doujutsu lets me copy all Bloodline Limits except the Rin'negan which is just a myth, Golden Byakugan which Hina-chan owns and Mangekyo Sharingan" Arashi declared

Naru smirked and said "Do you think the Rin'negan exists I heard it was just a myth"

"No I don't believe it but it would be great to fight someone with it" Arashi replied

Naru then perked her head up and called out "Rin'negan!"

Arashi's eyes widened "That's the Rin'negan why did you ask me if it existed if you knew it did?"

"I wanted to know if you were a sceptic I guess you are" Naru said playfully to him

Naru then jumped of the Katana and pulled it from the earth, pouncing at Arashi she called out "Wind Style: Deadly Air Cutter" and Arashi smiled at her saying "It's Over"

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flames!" Arashi called out and the wind attack deflected back Naru "Heavenly Disruption Wave" the attack subsided.

"Naru I thought that only helped before using the Jutsu?" Hinata asked shocked

"It did Hinata-chan but well, Jiraiya-sensei helped me" Naru replied smiling

Naru called out "Shadow clone Jutsu" making three Shadow clones, each one drew their Katana

The clones charged at Arashi who decided it was time to end this she was good for a Genin he had to admit but he couldn't go any easier on her

Arashi jumped as the first Katana was swung he landed on to of it and did a back flip and punched the wielder, "Damn Shadow Clone"

Arashi charged at Naru this time Naru couldn't land a single hit on him, Arashi just gracefully dodged then roundhouse kicked another clone.

Before Naru could get near him he disappeared behind her and hit her on the back of the head "and this is over"

The clone disappeared, "Crap" Arashi said and turned to see a katana swinging at him he dodged but got caught a little and decided to use all his ability

Arashi disappeared and then used a shadow clone and made It appear behind Naru, she quickly defeated it before Arashi appeared in front of her with a Kunai to her throat

"Nice Spar" Arashi told Naru who just smiled

"Winner Arashi-kun, sorry Naru-chan" Hinata announced then apologised

"It doesn't matter Hinata-chan I must be going now you two lovebirds enjoy yourself" she laughed and ran off leaving to red faced teens.

(Training ground for team seven one day before exams)

Hinata, Sasuke and Naru all met up at the training ground discussing the month of training Naru bragged that she could summon foxes everyone said it didn't exist until she did it, she didn't explain it fully to Hinata but she told Sasuke how

"Sasuke-kun I am so happy to see you again, I haven't seen you in a month, do you still love me?" she asked playfully

Sasuke walked right up to Naru and pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear "I missed you too, and yes I do still love you, my little Naru-chan" They moved away from the embrace and kissed.

Hinata now having a fiancée realised how cute Sasuke and Naru were and sat there wondering if her and Arashi would be like that one day

"Sasuke-kun, I don't think I am convinced about your love for me" Naru told him

He looked shocked and mischievously started kissing her neck leaving marks her then bit hard marking her really deep, he then licked it better saying to her "I wouldn't mark someone I didn't love, now you are my Naru-chan you understand"

"Yes Sasuke-kun I understand" she looked up flirtatiously

Kakashi arrived at the training grounds and told them "Tomorrow is the Chuunin exam finals, I want you to know once again how proud of you I am, but could you do me one favour?"

They all asked him "What" to which he replied "Beat Gai's team, he said he would walk around town in a ballerina dress if his team lost more matches than ours"

"You will have to wear the dress if you loose wont you Niisan" asked Naru

"Hai, but if you win this bet I will let you have three weeks off, no lie this time I promise" Kakashi told them

They all stared at each other, Naru thought of things she could do with Sasuke now that she was officially his property but they needed the time alone.

"Kakashi-Niisan I swear by my word that I will win my match for sure even if TenTen is better in Kenjutsu, I never go back on my word that's my way of the Ninja"

Everyone made similar pledges gaining confidence from Naru.

Everyone went to their homes getting ready for the massive finals the next day knowing that tomorrow would be the day that their lives as ninja's change forever.

(End Chapter)

* * *

**Next Chapter**

**I will not loose, Team Seven Show Spirit!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Chapter 8 will be out during next week and it won't be up tomorrow as I have college tomorrow, just add this story to your alerts and wait **

**ANY Questions or Complaints please ask in the review or PM I am glad to hear anything that will make me better**

**Any Suggestions are taken seriously I got a good idea from a suggestion and I am using it at the moment **

**All Credit for Arashi Himura goes to RasenganRendan please visit his story (The Arashi Chronicles and Review it too I know how they help)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Hope you enjoy this and the next chapter! **


	8. I Will not Loose, Team Seven Show Spirit

Hey everyone chapter eight is here, sorry it took longer to update than my other times, I am studying and writing now, by the way when I get to the Oro Vs Hiruzen Satutobi fight it may take longer to update as I hardly ever watch that episode when I get to it HeHe so if it is a little lacking don't blame me:D

The Finals are here and Naru, Sasuke and Hinata square of against TenTen, Rock Lee and Neji this chapter, it will go different from Canon Obviously as Gaara will go mental later on :D just letting you know :D

When people question what I wrote and you don't get an answer in the chapter I could mean I am going to reveal more information later on at a different point, I use very, very small foreshadowing so people find it a little more 'surprising' though most people probably knows what will happen and if not that's good too :D

**I am very appreciative to all those who decide to take just a little time to Review, I update it for all you guys who tell me your opinions because then I know people want more or don't which then makes me work, if I have nothing to want me to work I wont it is as simple as that **

**I got a long Review recently and it had lots of questions of it or comments, and I have something to say please read it more and I will too so I don't miss it, I forgot to mention Kakashi had his Sharingan and I accidently said he didn't xD that is all my fault thank you for alerting me**

**Also she felt guilty for killing the Iwagakure Nin because she aimed to basically, with the rain Nin it was an accident they wanted to incapacitate not kill lol so they did not set out to kill. **

**Because of that review I will learn to be more aware of what I am typing sometimes I can go a bit wild and realise I am typing something that I did not mean to, Mainly because I try and get the chapter done when I have the idea but it is hard to go at speed and accuracy something I wish to learn**

**And one thing this is kind of studying I have a creative writing test and if I know how to make a story easily and have lots of ideas its helping my creativity I love how I find ways around things so I can write my story it is so good :D**

**Here is a question and please PM me if you know, the question is "Does anyone know any good SakuIno Fics?" I for some reason want to see one: P I love crack pairings and stuff it keeps me interested **

**Remember Visit ****RasenganRendan ****for the story ****The Arashi Chronicles ****AND REVIEW also remember I do Not Own Arashi the character in my Fic he belongs to ****RasenganRendan **

**Well I hope everyone likes my story so far due to it is my first story and one that will run for a long time coming. **

**And that is it for my little introductory speech like I always do**

**(Enjoy the Chapter!)**

**I Will not Loose, Team Seven Show Spirit **

Naru woke up from her slumber, realising today was the day that she would show Konoha what she was made of by winning the Chuunin exams, she pulled herself out of bed, had her shower and got dressed she did a quick once over to check that everything was in place and once satisfied went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Naru when finally finishing her morning routine ran out of the house as fast as she could thinking to herself _"I really shouldn't have promised I would make my battle with TenTen Kenjutsu only, I am nearly sure that if I can beat her I can win the tournament its not that TenTen is the strongest opponent its just she is much better than me at Kenjutsu, well if worse comes to worse I always have Kyuubi but I want to save that for later on" _Naru decided to run to the Uchiha estate knowing full well if she didn't get Sasuke he would take too long deciding what to wear, _"He always wants to show off to people even when he has me" _she thought to herself feeling a little annoyed.

Naru arrived at the Uchiha estate and ran straight to Sasuke's home knocking on the door as loudly as she could; to her surprise and delight Sasuke answered wearing just his boxers making Naru just blushed and drooled over the boy just staring at him until she got snapped back to reality by Sasuke.

"Naru-chan why are you here I thought you would be at the stadium by now knowing how eager you are" Sasuke told Naru with a tired tone, it was apparent to Naru that he had just woken up and she seemed more happy about it than sad, this way she could just stare at her boyfriend and not have a care in the world sadly she had to answer him or he would ask her why she was drooling so much.

"I…I just c…c….came to make sure that you were ready for the match's today, and apparently you are not as of yet." She stopped for a few seconds blushing and asked "can I come in please, maybe I can pick out a nice outfit for you, I bet you were thinking of what you were going to where I know you to well now Sasuke-kun nothing gets around me" Naru said giggling but at the same time concealing the blush on her face.

Sasuke thought to himself _"Hehe its obvious that she liked what she saw, I am lucky I saw her running towards my house, it gave me enough time to get undressed I just love to see it when Naru-chan is lost for words" _diverting his way from his thoughts Sasuke led her into the house guiding her to the living room he sat Naru down then sat right next to her and asked.

"So Naru-chan why were you drooling when I opened the door" Sasuke knew the answer to this but it was just too fun to watch her squirm to be honest.

Naru went silent, looked down to see a bulge in his boxers and blushed like crazy, "Well umm I have never seen Sasuke-kun l…like this it w…wa…was a pleasant surprise and well ummm" Naru couldn't finish her sentence she was too embarrassed to say that she actually wanted to see what he was hiding in those boxers of his so she decided to say quiet.

"So from what I hear you liked what you were seeing and still are seeing Naru-chan" Sasuke whispered to her seductively

Naru blushed and couldn't control herself she started to fidget nervously, she had never fidgeted because of nervousness never, so why now she couldn't understand all Naru could do to answer him was a slight nod which when Sasuke caught he smiled to himself and decided to continue.

Sasuke moved even closer to Naru, she could now feel his breath on the side of her neck, she found it surprisingly soothing and slightly arousing, Sasuke ran a soft hand through her hair making her shiver slightly as she blushed heavily.

"Uh Sas…" Naru said before she was cut of by a kiss, she completely forgot about what she was going to say and fell backwards allowing Sasuke on top of her kissing her passionately as his tongue licked Naru's lips begging for entry which she granted to him.

There tongues were fighting for dominance as they tasted each other, Naru loved the taste she couldn't get enough of it but once she realised she was horny she told Sasuke "Please Sasuke-kun could we continue this later on, we have the finals today and I will be too tired to fight if we go any further" Naru knew first hand how tired she got after she had sex and she knew if they continued with what they were doing that it would be only a matter of time before it came to that.

Naru hated thinking about the previous times she had sex, she didn't want to but the villagers thought it would be a fun game heck she was not called a 'Devils Whore' for nothing, quiet sobs came from Naru as she thought back on painful memories

Though Sasuke was obviously disappointed that he wasn't allowed to progress further but understood that Naru knew what she was talking about and asked her affectionately "What's wrong Naru-chan?" as he heard the quiet sobs coming from his girlfriend.

"Just painful memories, I would prefer not to think about it" Naru told Sasuke with tears streaming down her face now. Sasuke hugged Naru to comfort her, it proved the right mood when Naru asked him "Sasuke-kun you would never let them hurt me again would you?"

He just replied to her "I will never let you get hurt again, even if I must suffer all the pain I will take it all for you my little Naru-chan" She smiled at him whilst Sasuke continued "Well we better pick out this new outfit right" he told her diverting her attention from her memories to the problem at hand.

To Naru's surprise Sasuke did not have any clothes that looked different from what he currently wore, sure they were different colour but otherwise it was the same old clothes, she knew she would have to take him out shopping some day, she was not the best at picking out clothes she never was, but when it came to Sasuke she knew what would make her drool even more.

Naru saw this weird one piece black outfit that kind of looked like a human condom she quickly without Sasuke knowing burned it with only Fire Jutsu she knew, she wanted her boyfriend to look different so she picked out a white Uchiha encrusted shirt it looked exactly like his old one but it kind of looked better, _"White looks good on Sasuke-kun" _she thought to herself.

The Shorts he always wore were a different colour being black the wrist guards were also black with the rim around them being white. The only notable difference in Sasuke's outfit was she found an old cape with an Uchiha symbol on a circular pin that connected the cape on the front; the capes colour was black with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it like everything else he owned.

Naru thought to herself _"Why does everything he own have an Uchiha symbol on it, I wouldn't be surprised if he had one tattooed to his ass, but I wont tell him that" _she giggled to herself and asked Sasuke to get dressed when he did she had to admit she did a good job as she could fill a bucket with drool, it was always a good sign.

"Now Sasuke-kun if you react to any other girl today, I will make sure that you suffer a world of pain" Naru told Sasuke with fire in her usual cerulean eyes.

Sasuke felt the truth of her words as he actually shuddered "You have nothing to worry about Naru-chan, no-one compares to you anyway" Sasuke told her hoping she would fall for his words

"You better not" was all she said to him.

Naru and Sasuke slowly walked through town hand in hand towards the stadium glares were situated at Naru, whilst looks of admiration were shone at Sasuke, in the eyes of everyone they were polar opposites, whilst in reality they were very much alike but Sasuke understood the situation and decided to glare at those who tried to intimidate his Naru-chan.

People did not understand what he saw in the demon, maybe he liked to live on edge many thought to themselves, and they even wondered how someone like her could be in the Chuunin exam finals, from what they heard she was kind of a failure and in their eyes did not deserve to be a ninja.

Lots of people were heading to the stadium like Naru and Sasuke were, some people when they saw Naru and Sasuke together looking like a couple thought to themselves what a weird twist of fate I am going to the exams to see these two fight and now they are night next to me.

People however were going to see them for different reasons, they wanted Sasuke to win and were waiting to see the prodigy Uchiha whilst on the other side of the spectrum they were wanting to watch her so they could see her get destroyed by a weapons specialist especially as a weird rumour was flying around saying Naru excepted a weapons only fight, this was going to be very interesting indeed.

Naru and Sasuke arrived at the stadium they looked at the gigantic arena in awe when it finally hit them 'We are going to be fighting each other in that?' they continued to the section where competitors enter, once both had got passed the guards Sasuke walked forward proudly holding Naru's hand who was just arms length behind him.

Sasuke entered the arena first where all the other eight competitors were already, Cheers erupted as many girls screamed to him "You look so hot", "I want your babies" and "Are you single".

Sasuke cut their little parade of fan girlism end but having Naru continue into the stadium holding his hand, he even then basically spat at the imaginary grave of love the Fan girls had for him by kissing her for all to see gaining a mixed reception, some were not as hard on Naru as she thought, as there was a small congregation of people cheering for her which made her beam with happiness.

Everyone who was in the stadiums battlefield held their heads high, Team seven glanced at their rivals from Team Gai gaining a similar reaction from them, Naru had a small plan against TenTen she said weapons only meaning it was not restricted to just swords, she was going to wait to see If her plan worked out.

The Sandaime Hokage was in his booth with the Kazekage the Sandaime already had a weird suspicion that it was Orochimaru but he decided to wait to see if his presumptions were correct. He stood up and looked over the ten participants when he saw Naru a slight beam of pride filled his body as he began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman I would like to thank everyone for coming here today to see this years Chuunin exams, I hope you enjoy the battles between the very best of the Genin this year and with without further delay I would like to begin the third round, Genma will you please announce the first match of this years Chuunin Exam finals."

"Certainly Hokage-sama, will Gaara and Shino please make their way down to the arena please" Genma replied to the Hokage.

Both competitors arrived in the arena after about two minutes after Genma declared them to get to the arena.

"The rules are the same as the preliminaries, Begin!"

"I was deprived of blood last time, you better not disappoint me but you are not the one I want" Gaara licked his lips

"I want to taste Uchiha blood!" Gaara calmly said with a sadistic grin on his face

"_What is up with this guy, I remember how cold blooded he was too those rain Nin but this just doesn't seem right, even the insects inside of me seem afraid."_ Shino thought to himself.

Shino release bugs everywhere trying to surround the Sand Ninja but Gaara did not seem to care he just stood there with that sadistic grin on his face not saying a word.

As the bugs were slowly reaching their destination Gaara spoke up.

"Do your insects have blood that I can feed upon?"

Shino just stood there looking at his opponent both of them had not moved since the beginning of this fight, Shino just looked at Gaara thinking of him as the essence of all fear.

When the bugs reached Gaara they tried to get through his sand barrier to no avail each bug being flung back like the flimsy creatures that they were.

Shino had never seen anything like this ever, not one time has an opponent defeated his bugs and here is a guy who is not even moving and defeating his bugs.

Gaara looked up to see a stunned Shino and once again said something that severely rattled the Konoha Nin.

"Do you think if I bathed in your blood I would feel alive?"

Gaara answered his own question "Of course I would, as long as there are people to kill and I do just that I know I exist this is how I prove that I do exist."

Gaara's sand finally moved on the offensive wrapping up Shino's leg, panicking Shino said the only logical thing that he could do in that situation.

"Proctor I quit please end the match, he will kill me"

Genma quickly intervened making the sand fall back to Gaara.

"Winner is Gaara of the desert" he declared

The sand ninja in the crowd were the only ones who booed Gaara; they all thought of him as a monster that needed to be wiped out, one that shouldn't exist he was just a weapon a weapon that they never asked for.

The rest of the crowd looked shocked, that Gaara kid or even Shino did not move the whole match, there was some action but it was not what they were hoping for as a opening fight maybe the next one would be more exciting.

"Please will Shikamaru Nara and Temari come down to the arena please." Genma called out to the two.

Temari being eager to continue the sands success used her fan to enter the arena using it as a sort of hovercraft slowly drifting down to the arena.

"Eager much" was all Genma said to her

"Yeah pretty much" Temari told him smiling a little

"This is so troublesome I have to fight a girl, maybe I can just quit it would be much easier and safer." Shikamaru thought to himself

Shikamaru however heard two very familiar voices in the crowd sounding very angry they knew what he was contemplating and they shouted from the crowd.

"If you don't get in that arena right now you will wish that you were dead" the two women called out.

"Shikamaru who is calling you?" Naru asked whilst leaning back on Sasuke who had his arms around her waste.

"Two very troublesome women, My Mom and Ino" He replied

"Ino! I wouldn't expect her to cheer for you that much maybe she has a thing for you" Naru told him letting of a little giggle, even Sasuke found this a little funny.

"I wish" Shikamaru said under his breath and before he knew it Naru pushed him over the rails and into the arena

"We will call it a kick start Shikamaru thank me any time" Naru shouted down to him laughing her ass off

"Troublesome woman" was all he said

"Now that both competitors are in the ring we can finally start, Begin!" Genma shouted

Shikamaru was just lying down on his back watching the clouds and realised he was now in battle, and stood up kind of he was still slouching but at least he looked motivated, well for Shikamaru slouching meant he was willing to fight.

Temari pulled back her fan and waved it shooting a powerful wind Jutsu at Shikamaru.

"Looks like I have won" Temari said to herself

When the dust settled Shikamaru was gone and now hiding in the trees admiring the clouds he loved clouds.

"I wish I was a cloud then I could just take everything easy just go where the wind takes me" Shikamaru told himself with a very unenthusiastic look on his face.

Whilst this was happening Ino was cheering loudly from the stands "Woo! Go Shikamaru, beat that bitch!"

"Geez Ino why are you cheering so loud for Shikamaru, you don't have a thing for him do you" Sakura asked her with a cheeky smile on her face

Ino blushed very brightly and stopped cheering for a few moments and said.

"I am only cheering for him because Temari beat me last round and because he is my team-mate" she then muttered under her breath "and he is kind of cute" No one heard Ino's last words but they all looked at her not believing her at all and it wasn't like Ino was telling the truth.

Back in the arena Shikamaru continued to stare at the fluffy clouds he then thought to himself _"I thought being a ninja meant being free, but it is far from it, yes I am free from my mother but now I have Ino as a replacement, not that I am complaining about it but she is a little troublesome but not as much as others" _

A massive wind Jutsu hit the trees Shikamaru was hiding in and he was forced to retreat.

"I admit you're good at one thing, running away" Temari told him

Shikamaru decided to try and use his shadow possession Jutsu from the shadow he was in.

Temari jumping backwards avoiding it constantly finally realised it stopped and she marked the floor. She grinned at this and thought to herself _"This match is as good as mine" _

Shikamaru however was not done, he then fell into a hand seal, but it was not a conventional seal it was kind of a circle made with his hands.

"_What is he doing? What is that seal?" _was what Temari was thinking to herself a bead of sweat dripped down the previously calm and composed face that was Temari.

"What is he doing?" Kurenai said to herself, Asuma upon hearing this told her

"It is a device to help him think, Shikamaru is like an old man he enjoys games like Shogi and Go and he always likes to play those games with me, whenever he is stuck thinking of a move he assumes that stance and with that he can calculate over two hundred moves ahead of the opponent I will tell you this I have never won a match" Asuma told Kurenai

"Two-hundred?" Kurenai asked in shock and continued "But the tests said that his scores in the academy were just above dead last."

"Shikamaru may look stupid but he is just lazy, when I realised his knack for the games I decided to give him an IQ test hidden as a game" Asuma told her

"And what did he get?" Kurenai asked him

"Shikamaru is a genius with a IQ over two-hundred" Asuma told her

"Two-hundred that's impossible" Kurenai told him in disbelief

"I thought so too and when I asked him about this he explained moving his pencil was too troublesome so he slept through tests just doing good enough to pass" Asuma told her

As Asuma finished what he was saying Shikamaru opened his eyes and was ready to fight again.

"He is done thinking now watch him, when Shikamaru has the right motivation he is unbeatable." Asuma said whilst looking back into the arena.

"So you finally have the will to fight" Temari said to Shikamaru

Shikamaru removed his coat and put it somewhere and extended his shadow this time it went further than it did forcing Temari to dodge

At that second a makeshift Parachute with a Kunai on it reflected a shadow to the floor amplifying Shikamaru's shadow capturing Temari.

"Got ya" Shikamaru declared with a slight bit of happiness in his voice.

"Yeah! WOOO go Shikamaru!" cheered Ino from the crowd, everyone around her was embarrassed to be associated with her but she didn't care.

"Told you Kurenai" Asuma said.

"_I got caught by a slacker he outsmarted me!?"_ Temari thought to herself and started to panic a little _"I am completely at his mercy how can this be happening_?" Temari thought

Shikamaru then said to her "This match will end as a draw and we are both going to the emergency room"

Everyone in the crowd looked shocked at his words especially Ino and Asuma who thought _"What is his plan now?" _

Shikamaru's dad knew exactly what he was doing, "_hurting both user and opponent is the only way an attack with shadow possession active can do damage_ _to the opponent, maybe I should teach Shikamaru some more shadow techniques" _Shikamaru's dad thought

Shikamaru pulled out Kunai but this time attached explosive tags to them and walked right up to Temari and said

"Looks like this match is a draw"

He threw the Kunai with the lighted Explosive tags between them, Temari did the same thing as she had no choice she was under the Jutsu.

A massive explosion went off defeating both of them in an instant but they were not as badly injured as Temari expected, Shikamaru said that to make her a little light headed, really they were just unconscious.

"This match is a draw" Genma announced

Most of the crowd erupted into massive cheers for Shikamaru believing that he did something very few Ninja's would dare to

The judges thought he would be perfect for Chuunin as his knowledge was far beyond that of most Jonin's they smiled at each other and did some ticking on a checking board.

"WOOO!!!! Way to go Shikamaru-kun!!!!" Ino shouted out, everyone stared at her thinking _"Shikamaru-kun?" _they giggled and said.

"You so have the hots for Shikamaru, Ino"

"No I don't he is just a friend" she replied to them

"How does Nara Ino sound? I think it has a ring to it" Sakura said laughing

Ino blushed and shouted at them as attention went back to the battlefield.

"Will Hinata Hyuuga and Neji Hyuuga please come to the arena" Genma announced

Hinata slowly approached the arena thoughts and visions rushing through her head, feelings of inadequacy were slipping into her thoughts this could be due to she has never been able to catch up to the ever improving Neji but today she just couldn't picture her being by his side.

Neji however was thinking completely opposite. _"She isn't a failure anymore, I cant just fight another genius, fate has decreed that I will loose, though I no longer believe in that destiny shit I still believe that I cannot beat someone who is blessed and stronger, Hinata-sama today you will finally realise we are walking side by side, I failed to notice it before but you were there all along." _Neji thought to himself as he entered the arena

Hinata entered the arena her eyes shining gold, roars from the crowd emerged they all knew of her new eyes everyone was impressed and slightly fearing of her she looked over too see Neji just smiling at her "What is it Neji-Niisan, you thinking of how you will win or something?" Hinata asked Neji in a scornful yet playful tone

"No, on the contrary I believe fate has decreed me as the looser so I will battle the impossible being that is fate and if I can defeat it…" Neji stopped for a second and continued "I can finally escape from the curse I hold"

"Say no more Neji-Niisan I know all about it, Lets hope for a good fight because I want to be by your side now, as equals there is nothing more I wish for than acknowledgement and this is the first step, Genma please?" Hinata told Neji

"Now that that is over, Begin!" declared Genma

"Golden Byakugan" Shining gold eyes glistened in the arena it was as if the sun had been moulded into two eyeballs and placed in the Hyuuga princess a shining light of hope and peace.

"Byakugan" Neji said as his cold white eyes were the stark contrast to his cousin's hers was as golden as the sun, whilst his were the moon, _"No wonder why she thought she couldn't catch up, the moon and sun only meet very shortly and in that it eclipses all" _Neji thought then smirked

They both rushed at each other not wasting any time at all.

Hinata knowing all Neji's moves was easily dodging all attacks whilst on the other hand Neji was putting up one hell of a fight to keep the Hyuuga princess at bay.

"Eight Trigrams-Two palms" Neji called out.

Despite her brilliant eyes, Hinata could not avoid all the damage, she no longer had control of her right arm and her left leg was feeling heavy.

Neji stormed at Hinata jumping above her screaming "Eight Trigrams one palm!" This was different from the other palms this time it was his whole hand slamming downwards with his chakra emanating of it, a huge crater was formed.

The dust was settling and muffled noises were emanating from it, whimpers of pain too muffled to see what was happening.

When the dust settled Neji was on Hinata's palm she had quickly used Eight Trigrams-4 palms on him on his stomach though.

Coughing up blood Neji thought _"I knew it, fate can not be simply changed, once again the hope in these eyes of mine have gone dark, my eyes are not a good representation of how dark my sight really is, its all black I cant escape there is no way to" _

"NEJI!! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP, MY BOYFRIEND IS NOT A QUITTER YOU CAN STILL WIN THIS!" TenTen shouted from the competitor's booth.

Neji looked up a small smile rose from the corner of his mouth; the words of TenTen kicked him out of the state of weakness he was ready to show everyone just because you are inferior does not mean you can't win.

Neji returned to his feet and charged, no longer clouded by doubt he knew that even with her eyes he got an attack in, maybe he should just use his speed.

Hinata looked at Neji, knowing his next move she wanted him to get close she just smiled, her father did the same thing, "Heavenly Spin!" Hinata called out

"Heavenly spin!" called out Neji, two colliding forces of chakra collided causing the ground to recede and disintegrate.

"Sorry Hinata, this is over" Neji called out

"What Neji-Niisan because of this?" Hinata said to him

"Of what?" Neji asked curiously

"Golden-twin Lions Palm!" Hinata called out

Neji was not shocked he knew this was going to happen, he had read the Hyuuga scriptures as well he knew Hinata would resort to doing something this fancy he had won this now.

"Like I said, it's over Hinata, Empty Palm: Mountain Crusher!" Neji called out

A wave of chakra emitted from the empty palm of Neji collided with Hinata defeating her instantly, knocking her out cold.

"We were always walking side by side, you just failed to notice it" Neji said looking to the crowd and continued "I think you should cheer not for me but for Hinata-sama" Neji told them, they were shell-shocked and clapped and cheered.

He was about to pick up Hinata when a flash came by and scooped her into his arms and he went into the stands.

"What the FUCK?!" Neji yelled as he looked into the crowd to see a blonde man holding his cousin and sort of younger sister in his arms.

"I hope you don't mind me taking Hina-chan, I think she wouldn't mind" The blonde man told him with a smile on his face

"OH, Arashi-sama its fine just make sure she doesn't faint too much, she would then miss the rest of the match's" Neji told Arashi with a smile on his face whilst departing back to the competitor's booth.

"I think I can manage that Neji-san and by the way Neji please don't refer to me with –sama I don't deserve such an honour" Arashi told him

Hinata's eyes slowly opened, a blurred vision of a man was in front of her eyes noticeable features were appearing as her sight improved once she realised he had Blue eyes and Blonde hair she instantly thought _"Arashi-kun!" _

"So you are awake now Hime, I saw your fight you did brilliant, though Neji won you still put in a valiant effort" Arashi smiled at his fiancée

"Arashi-kun, umm why am I in your arms" not like she wasn't enjoying it, but she didn't enjoy to blush for a long time

Arashi jumped and placed her into the seat next to him, blushing like crazy, Hinata failed to notice that her sister Hanabi and her father Hiashi were next to her at the time

"Hinata, you did the main branch proud" was all Hiashi said, whilst Hanabi stared at her father in disbelief thinking _"but she lost" _

"But father I lost I don't deserve your…" Hinata told Hiashi before she was cut off

"No more of them words from your mouth, the next match is starting soon it is going to be that Uchiha in your team." Hiashi just smiled at Hinata and decided to watch the arena

Hinata just nodded as a smile grew larger on her face as she laid her eyes on the arena.

"Would Sasuke and Lee please come down to the arena please" announce Genma as the crowd erupted saying things like "We finally get to see the Uchiha in battle" or "Who's Lee?"

Sasuke decided to walk to the arena as a hand caught his arm and pulled him towards them, "Good luck Sasuke-kun" Naru told him as she kissed him.

The women in the crowd could see this as the competitor booth was in sight to the spectators; they were not the most pleased of people.

"Looks like we finally get to see whose team is better, of course Kakashi I am in the lead at this moment in time due to the power of youth exploding through the veins of my students!" Gai roared at his 'Eternal Rival'

"I think you will be surprised by Sasuke, Lee may be your favourite student but I have drilled a lot of experience into Sasuke and I don't think he will want to loose in front of Naru" Kakashi told Gai in a very confident manner.

Both competitors entered the arena and instantly some person noticed something and shouted "Hey they kind of look like Kakashi and Gai"

Everyone noticed the similarity between them and were kind of freaked out when Lee declared himself as the 'Handsome Devil of the Leaf Village" and Sasuke just sighed in embarrassment more than anything.

"Begin!" Shouted Genma starting up the most anticipated match.

Lee disappeared into thin air to the amazement of the crowd, Lee removed his weights before the match started.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke roared as the whole crowd looked in awe whilst Naru looked at him with love and compassion, she knew all Sasuke could do now and was not the least bit worried for her boyfriend's safety.

Lee appeared right in front of Sasuke swinging his leg straight at the 'startled' teen but before Lee could even register Sasuke was gone

"_How?" _Lee thought to himself

"That is not possible! Kakashi how?" Gai shouted

"Well you think he wasted his whole time learning Jutsu when that is not the way to beat someone like you, the trick to winning is keeping up with you, and being a genius Sasuke was able to achieve that speed" Kakashi replied

"You will realise that Lee is a genius, he truly is and you will be shocked later on Kakashi!" shouted an enthusiastic Gai

"What is that supposed to mean Gai? How is Lee a genius if he can't even use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu" Kakashi replied

"You will see Kakashi, just like your team is special, so is mine and Lee is the best of them all in my personal opinion you just watch his flames of youth!" Gai told Kakashi

"Fine, fine but this is going to end differently than you think it will Gai" Kakashi told him but shockingly enough he didn't get a reply

"Impressed with my speed Lee, your not the only one capable of moving fast you no" Sasuke told Lee in a smug voice

The whole crowd were roaring now knowing they were going to see pulsating speed and fighting.

Sasuke had the upper hand due to his Sharingan but he still could not land a hit, Sasuke would appear from nowhere and still be avoided, kicks and punches were easily avoided by the Taijutsu specialist.

Lee knowing he was getting pushed back too easily decided to try and attack as well; he knew that just because Sasuke had the same speed did not mean he had the power that Lee did.

A flurry of kicks were thrown, those who blinked did not even see the manoeuvre but all they say was a badly injured Uchiha imbedded into the rock wall.

"Once again Sasuke-kun you were no match for m…" Rock Lee said before a kick collided with the side of his face

"How can you still walk?" Lee asked Sasuke in a rather shocked tone

"You think a kick like that will take me out, you have another thing coming!" Roared Sasuke

Once again both fighters disappeared the only signs of battle was the fact that the arena floor was slowly crumbling, this was all due to Rock Lee missing Sasuke and hitting the floor

"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Technique" Sasuke shouted as Lee appeared in front of him

"NO!" Lee shouted as a fireball hit him dead on.

"Its over!" Sasuke declared

"You think an attack like that will beat me, I may not be a bloodline limit user or classed as a genius but I will prove you all wrong!" Lee shouted at Sasuke

Sasuke looked at him in awe, he really thought Lee wouldn't be able to fight against that attack, he was wrong Lee technically claimed he was a genius in an indirect manner

"Why did you make it sound like you were a genius, saying 'or classed as a genius' to me that makes it sound like you believe you are" Sasuke said to Lee

"I am a Genius of Hard Work" Lee told Sasuke

The crowd laughed at his audacious claims, a person with no ninja background or roots, someone who can't use basic ninja techniques saying he is a genius and of hard work that is pathetic most of them thought until one person called out from the stands.

"LEE-KUN you show Sasuke-Baka that you are a genius prove to all of these doubters that you are right, you can beat him!" Shouted a girl from the crowd

Everyone stared at said girl and called her pathetic, saying there is no way someone like that can be a good ninja.

"I WILL SHOW YOU ALL!" shouted Lee then he roared something that hasn't been heard since Kakashi's Era. "First Gate Open!" massive chakra started to erupt around Lee.

The crowd were still laughing though a few of them stopped

"Second Gate open!" Roared Lee more chakra was emitted from him but a green aura surrounded him as his skin turned bright red

The spectator's laughs were subsiding

"Third Gate Open!" the veins near Lee's temples started to show

The laughs were being replaced by faces of shock

"Fourth Gate open!" was heard but the boy saying it was starting to struggle with the overload of power you could see it was hard for him to move his arms now

The spectators all around the stadium were getting embarrassed now their loud outbreak of laughter was being thrown back at them

"GAI! He can open the gates!" Kakashi shouted in disbelief

"And you said didn't believe me when I said he had true genius" Gai shouted at his rival "he can only open five but Sasuke is as good as finished"

"Shame Sasuke also has a enormous chakra enhancing move as well" Kakashi told Gai truthfully

"What is that" asked Gai in disbelief

"Just watch and you will see" Kakashi told him

"Fifth Gate open" chakra exploded around Lee, Sasuke just looked at him in shock the green glow around him what was that, Sasuke could see the chakra of Lee all Sasuke thought was _"One hit and I am done for" _

"Th…those are the eight gates, the kid was not bluffing he is a genius" shouted someone from the crowd, the rest followed in suit whilst a smiling girl looked down and said "Lee-kun"

"Sasuke I always wanted to show the world that a genius can be surpassed by hard work and it will finally happen now!" Lee shouted whilst enduring the massive chakra

"Sorry Lee-san but I will win, cursed seal activate" Lee looked at Sasuke in shock of his words but looked in awe at the same time

Black flame marks streaked across Sasuke's body a purple aura surrounded him once again like the first time he activated it, but he was even in more control now.

"Sasuke-kun, don't hurt him too much!" shouted Naru

Sasuke looked up and smiled that his girlfriend and gave a quick nod.

Two massive streaks of colour burst forward Green chakra was emitted from Lee and he went forward, Sasuke streaked forward with purple chakra following him.

Lee swung his leg with thoughts going through his head "Gai-sensei this is it, the last attack will I be able to win I don't know"

Sasuke drove forward and decided to try and kick him as well thinking "Naru I cannot assure my safety but the light you blessed on me will be what determines the ending result"

The two streaks collided followed by an eruption of green and purple ripping apart the floor below them as the collision occurred; screams were heard sounding like two voices.

The spectators screamed in fear they knew that something terrible had just occurred but at the same time they were excited nothing like this had ever been seen at the Chuunin exams such power demonstrated they were all on edge the chakra eruption died down and the colour dissipated

The dust was settled shiny hair was seen in a sort of upright position.

The dust was nearly gone, the Uchiha insignia could be seen but the owner looked like he was in a horizontal position like he was lying down.

The dust was gone

The source of the screams was revealed, it was Sasuke

Now the arena was in full view the two competitors looked like ants compared to the arena, there was now a visible crater spanning across the whole arena the eruption was unreal.

The view of everyone was directed to the western wall where both fighters were the Uchiha was in the horizontal lying down position

Lee was in an upright position

The wall on the western side had been crushed

The only sight in that wall was Lee.

Sasuke had landed his sideward kick into Lee's gut and followed through with him pinning the Taijutsu specialist into the wall, Lee was in an upright position only because he was moulded into the wall.

Sasuke coughed up blood gripping onto the debris left behind from that last collision, he pulled himself too his feet looking at the unconscious form of Lee he did not look smug he looked sad.

"L…Lee, you s…s….said you were a gen….genius the whole c…crowd mocked you, but you p...proved them wrong, Y…you can sur…pass a genius if y...ou keep tryi…ng" Sasuke told the unconscious form of Lee gasping for air coughing up his own blood.

Genma had to escape during that last collision and had finally returned

"Winner is Sasuke Uchiha!" Genma announced

The whole crowd roared screaming the praises of the Uchiha he did not like it, everyone had forgot about Lee how he fought how he pushed him to his limits, how they could focus on him because he was the last Uchiha but forget the ones without no family background.

"HE DESERVES YOUR PRAISE T…" Sasuke roared falling face first into the ground lying unconscious

The crowd was stunned and stopped cheering and looked at both unconscious forms, roars of approval were evident in their screams, and they all believe that these two deserved to become Chuunin

"Gai, go get Lee, I know that you care for him most in this world I know of that childs background it is obvious by just seeing him use the gates, he is the son of your ex-wife am I correct?" Kakashi asked Gai

"I knew for a long time, he doesn't though he has been living alone all these years since his mother died I never knew him she never let me see him that's another reason I demanded he was to be on my team and yes you are right it was obvious about the gates, only someone with my blood can open the third gate and beyond I was never classed as a genius either and I know his pain" Gai replied as he jumped down to the arena pulling his son out of the rubble and returned to Kakashi.

"He will be fine with rest, Sasuke made sure he did not hit Lee too hard because Naru told him not to" Kakashi told a concerned Gai

"Why would Naru tell him that and why would Sasuke comply?" asked Gai

"Because the only person who can keep Sasuke on his leash is Naru he would not go against her" Kakashi told him

A smile of happiness spilt from the mouth of Gai hugging his son tightly to his chest

Kakashi saw this and thought _"That Lee, such power Sasuke pulled a gamble if he didn't pick the right move Sasuke would be dead right now, you lucked out on this one Sasuke you know this" _

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted Naru from the competitor's booth jumping into the arena leaning over him

"Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" asked Naru in a panicked tone

Sasuke opened his eyes and told her "Why are you worrying so much Naru-chan I am perfectly fine I just" Sasuke coughed up blood and finished "need to rest for a bit, make sure you can make your fight with TenTen last" Sasuke told her before passing out.

Naru giggled and picked him up in her arms and returned to the competitors booth to place Sasuke on a bench, "you just rest now hun I will make this match last" Naru told the unconscious form of Sasuke then kissed his forehead.

As all this was going on a pink haired Kunoichi made her way to the unconscious form of Lee, "Is he alright?" she asked Kakashi and Gai in a soft, worried voice.

"He will be fine, he will awaken soon and thank you" Gai told the pink haired girl

"What for?" she replied in a confused manner

"You helped my son fight to his fullest and you stood up for him even when the crowd were laughing at his claims" Gai told her

The pink haired Kunoichi blushed at this and replied "He saved me and I tried to save him, but I couldn't he still lost"

"But he got the approval of everyone" Gai replied

At that moment the sleeping form of Lee opened his eyes seeing pink hair and mumbled

"Sakura-san"

"Will Naru and TenTen please come to the arena" called Genma

"So it is finally time for us Naru" TenTen smiled with glee at her opponent getting ready to step onto the arena floor

"I guess so Ten-chan" Naru told her

"Ten-chan Why are you giving me a ridiculous nickname Naru-chan" TenTen asked Naru

"Felt like it that's why" Naru told her sticking her tongue out playfully

They both stepped onto the arena floor and asked Genma too announce something, he cleared his voice and started to proceed

"Naru and TenTen have decided to make this a weapons only fight, no Ninjutsu allowed" Genma told the crowd

"Ha Demon bitch has lost her mind, she cant beat a weapons specialist at her own game, its ludicrous" the rest of the crowd except a small group of fan girls/boys, all wanting to swipe at Naru whilst they could.

"What's all this about?" TenTen asked Naru

"It has happened my whole life, don't worry nothing out of the norm" Naru told her

"Begin!" yelled Genma

The crowd already erupted knowing they will see the demon bitch get defeated gave them a sadistic smile, they thought that they could get down there and kill her themselves when she couldn't move, it was just a matter of time.

"TenTen I wanted to fight you like this since I lost at the academy just before the exams" admitted Naru

"See Demon Bitch lost to this 'TenTen' she must rule!" shouted someone from the crowd

"Naru I wanted to fight you since I lost, how can you say that you lost one more attack and I would have been finished" TenTen admitted

"Devils whore beat a weapons master?" someone from the crowd shouted

"What no way, same here maybe we should finish the match here then!" Naru replied

TenTen nodded to her suggestion.

"I hope TenTen wins" was chorused silently through the crowd.

TenTen took initiative first drawing her Katana charging at the surprised Naru

She took a few slashes before Naru even drew her Katana, Naru was working on avoiding such an expert, each one of her swings were all planned, no move unintentional all had a purpose.

An old man watched from the top of the stadium and roared "Come on Naru I didn't help you train for nothing" shouted the man

"_Jiraiya-sensei" _Naru thought then smiled

Naru drew her katana but was back into the wall she was trapped TenTen swung a vertical motion, Naru was quick to roll to the side, TenTen however quickly swung horizontally.

Naru imbedded her katana into the wall behind her, giving her the needed grip to jumped over TenTen's head by backflipping from the wall, shamefully Naru got caught with the slash and her leg was now bleeding badly.

"Shit, that hurt" Naru screamed

"_Just a bit more she isn't doing as well as she did last time"_ thought TenTen.

TenTen spun on the balls of her heels taking the sword with her it was doing to be another direct hit on Naru.

Naru blocked the attack and went into a flurry of attacks pushing TenTen on the back foot, both of them fought for supremacy but each attack was swiftly blocked it was like they were reading each others minds.

"_I can't use my new technique until 20 minutes Sasuke should be ready to fight then." _Thought Naru

TenTen swung her katana in a downward motion, destined to cut down Naru shame Naru countered with a powerful strike pushing her into the air, Naru decided to follow her up making a spectacle for the crowd.

Aerial Acrobatics were on display both competitors' swords clashing in a swift graceful motion making it more like a dance than a fight.

The crowd were mesmerised but still failed to see Naru's talents as a ninja thinking that she was still going to loose.

Naru then decided to improve her vision and stun the crowd; she would need her improved vision for her new technique.

"Rin'negan" Naru called out to the surprise of the spectators

"Rin'negan? What that is not possible the demon possesses a legendary eye technique" Roared most of the crowd but some were dying down starting to accept she is more than what people say.

"Why do you need your eyes?" asked TenTen with curiosity

"I have a Kenjutsu that is so fast that I need the Rin'negan to help me see the opponent" Naru replied still clanging swords with her rival

"_A new technique, hmm I think she is bluffing but I must take her seriously" _thought TenTen mimicking the motions of her blonde opponent

TenTen decided to do the same technique she used on Naru that nearly incapacitated Naru before the exams

"_If she hits me from up here I'm screwed" _thought Naru

TenTen was spinning so fast that the drill like appearance appeared again Naru had to do something, she couldn't avoid it so she channelled water chakra into her katana and swung at TenTen slowing her movement but even then she still ploughed into Naru.

Naru went crashing into the ground, a few minor cuts on her but she was still able to stand, _"The water chakra must have slowed her down like I suspected, looks like I am going to have to channel my chakra all of this fight" _thought Naru

Naru imbued powerful wind chakra into her katana and did four vicious swings propelling the wind chakra at her opponent who avoided them like they were thrown by an amateur.

This battle had already lasted 15 minutes Naru had to hold on for another five then Sasuke would most probably be able to fight; she wanted to face Sasuke in the finals.

"Naru, you're not doing to bad, but as you see I have improved there is no way to defeat me now" TenTen told Naru with her utmost confidence

"I can't fight seriously yet, another five minutes and I will beat you in one move trust me Ten-chan you just need to beat me before that" Naru replied

"_I will spend my time this match making a trench I have a match with Neji next right after this and I need an advantage" _Naru thought to herself then continued to dodge and think _"though I am next to fight Sasuke needs the extra time to do get a little more rest, that's why I am making this last 20 minutes so when he recovers he can watch me and rest, I can't get badly injured!" _

TenTen started to pump up the attacks getting hits on Naru's right arm cutting it open quite deeply Naru ignored the pain and continued to try and fight on equal footing.

Now with an injured right arm Naru was starting to be pushed back too much she had to wait at least one more minute and decided to start her finishing plan.

Naru evaded TenTen and got a nice distance and threw two Kunai with explosive tags on the back at her, making it stick into the wall.

"Naru your forgetting no Jutsu and I don't think you can light those things without fire Jutsu which I am aware you don't know how to channel yet" TenTen told her with a smirk

Naru knew this but that is where Kyuubi came in, she would hide the katana in a dust cloud then light tags with its chakra and avoid, but that was easier said than done.

"I am sorry but if you are going to use that killer new technique on me now that it is 20 minutes through you have another thing coming" TenTen told Naru

Naru was glad TenTen was doing to attack this would make everything easier.

Because the arena was a crater it would be easy to create a dust cloud, Naru imbued her Katana with wind chakra and whipped it across the surface created a shroud of dust.

"Now Kyuubi lend me some chakra and dispel when I say." Naru told the Kyuubi who was glad to accept

"**Let's show this crowd what you are made of kit" **the Kyuubi replied giving her the Chakra

TenTen used the same technique as earlier this time falling into the trap

Naru lit the tags and said "Dispel" the Kyuubi stopped the aura and no-one even knew what she did but TenTen went straight into the tags rocketing her into the air

"Demon Girl used a Jutsu to light them" a crowd member shouted but was muted by the Hokage who knew what happened and replied

"She used no Jutsu it was umm friction that created sparks" the Hokage cleverly replied

The crowd looked at Naru as if she was a genius strategist when she clearly wasn't

Now that TenTen was high in the sky Naru declared "This is over"

Naru jumped up and was higher than TenTen now who was slowly descending

"Show her what you're made of Naru" shouted the old man

Naru used her katana to channel her wind chakra and though shape manipulation she was able to create what seemed like a tornado (Like what happens when Naruto taps into the Kyuubi chakra for first time against Haku in the anime) around Naru it was pure white and everyone could her sound of chakra smashing against itself.

Then Naru did the same spinning rotation as TenTen making the drill of wind Chakra propelling down at her, slashing straight into her she then pushed back and the chakra left Naru and stayed in the drill shape and continued to hit TenTen.

Naru made sure it didn't hit a vital organ which was hard, that was why she used her Rin'negan otherwise she would have just been attacking blindly.

When Naru descended and hit the floor the crowd had silenced there jaws dropped and few cheers could be heard from those who had been supporting her from the start

Gai was just amazed whilst Kakashi just smiled and all those Jonin who doubted him were now hiding their faces in shame

"Winner is Naru Namikaze" Genma announced and even more surprising everyone cheered.

They all had realised from one fight that Naru was not a demon and could use her own powers to win which is kind of a lie due to Naru using Kyuubi to light the tags but she was going to keep this secret she was smiling and knew she had to wait in the arena due to her match with Neji was next.

"Gai are you now convinced" asked Kakashi

"Eternal Rival your team flows with the flames of youth!" was all Gai said so Kakashi took that as a yes and waited for Naru versus Neji and told him.

"Gai if Naru beats Neji next it means I win our bet and you will wear the dress" Kakashi told Gai with a laugh

"No-one will beat Neji and that's a fact he can not loose to anyone" was all Gai said whilst Kakashi smiled and said

"Sure"

"Will Naru and Neji please enter the arena" Genma announced

Naru was already there and had already set up her next plan to beat Neji _"Those trench's will help defeat him" _was all that Naru thought to herself.

They both reached the arena staring face to face.

"Naru, I know that you have power but I will not loose and that is a fact" Neji told her

She just smiled and replied "Well time to see if your beliefs are true is it not?"

Neji nodded

"Begin!" shouted Genma

The crowd were ready for this, two great ninja Kunoichi of this year and Rookie of last year doing battle most would suspect the more experienced ninja to win this but Naru was stronger than she let on.

"Rin'negan" was declared by Naru

"Byakugan" was shouted out by Neji

"Now that I am in a match that doesn't force me to use one specific attack type I can go wild" Naru shouted

The crowd got scared they didn't know what she meant by 'wild'

"Come on Naru-chan you can do this" shouted a newly conscious Sasuke

"Naru-chan beat Neji-Niisan show them that just because we are rookies we can stand up to the best" shouted Hinata to the shock of Neji and the Hyuuga that were present.

These cheers were all shouted by members of the rookie nine each one wanting Naru to be victorious even Shikamaru managed to shouted

"Come…Yawn….on……yawn…Naru….snore" which Naru had to giggle at

Their support brought a new light to Naru it was the feeling of acceptance, the Hokage was at the edge of his seat praying for Naru's victory he did not like to take sides but this was his 'adopted' granddaughter.

Neji stood still piling pressure on Naru who he knew would not be able to keep herself still for long.

"Water style: Water creation" Naru shouted at that moment water filled all of the trenches Naru had placed the match before

"I see you are trying to lure me to the edges knowing that I cannot use my attacks efficiently in water" Neji shouted to her

Naru just did a fake surprised and annoyed look to throw Neji off who laughed at her and charged.

"Eight Trigrams: 8 palms" Neji shouted but Naru just avoided him, Neji may have been fast but he still was not as fast as Naru.

Naru spent her time wall hopping just avoiding Neji.

Naru then shouted "Wind style: Grand Tornado Jutsu" what took Neji by surprise forcing him to use his Heavenly spin which Naru was thankful for all her preparation was ready but she needed to lure him into a false sense of security but that would mean Naru would need to get him to seal her Chakra points then use Kyuubi.

Naru charged at Neji avoiding all his attacks and then used her katana to do a concentrated wind strike onto his stomach knocking him metres back, but he just got up saying.

"I suppose I underestimated you but now it is over" Neji called

The crowd looked down thinking _"Naru fought well but if Neji says it is over, it really is" _

"Yes for you" Naru declared

Naru concentrated water chakra on her feet to mould into the trench Neji made earlier

Neji charged at her Naru just looked into his eyes and then Neji called out Heavenly spin but Naru purposely jumped at that moment to send her as high as the stadium

"No for you" said Neji

Naru in the air seemingly unconscious was not and she was actually laughing, Neji didn't realise the water chakra below him

"It doesn't matter you can use any chakra heavenly spin sealed all your points" Neji said with a smile

Naru roared for the whole stadium to hear "KYUUBI LEND ME YOUR POWER!" which it complied to surging power all through her body giving her the red glow shocking the entire crowd

"No way she can control it", "This is not happening" the crowd were shocked and then Kakashi shouted over to Naru "I would suspect nothing less than Konoha's Shadow Fox" Kakashi gave her a title

"Why shadow fox" everyone asked him.

"Because she uses shadow clones all the time but her mentor between the exams told her not to use them in her match's and memorise some strategies for her second round opponent" Kakashi told them

"Second round you mean they expected to get this far!"

"No they suspect to get to the finals" Kakashi replied and all attention diverted to Naru who was soaring above them

"Neji this is over remember my Maelstrom, this attack I will use is as deadly but will not kill you"

"What!!!" shouted Neji

"Sorry this has to be done, Water style: Water manipulation" the water grew and shaped into a dome which engulfed Neji then Naru roared "Whirlpool style: Dome Vortex" the wind chakra melded with the water chakra creating a cerulean blue dome which cut Neji but due to Naru's control she was able to cut him in non vital places.

Once the attack subsided she knew he would be incapacitated but would not quit so she descended to the floor and placed her Katana tip on his chest.

"Winner is Naru Namikaze" shouted Genma and the crowd went wild whilst Naru got light headed and nearly collapsed

"Konoha's Shadow Fox aye?" thought the Hokage and smiled and said "That is her new title" The Jonin around heard this and nodded along.

Sasuke jumped into the arena and did the same for Naru as she did for him but thoughts flew through his head of her victories and how powerful she was, he kind of feared her

"Will Gaara and Sasuke please come down to the arena"

Sasuke nodded and jumped into the arena not wasting time, Gaara on the other hand was staring at the unconscious form of Naru for a few seconds thinking _"The Kyuubi? Does that mean she is a monster too?" _

They both reached the arena when the Kazekage turned to the Hokage and said "time for our Gaara too show you what the sand can really do"

The Hokage smiled at the fake Kazekage and nodded then watched the match

"I will taste your Uchiha blood by the end of this and if is going to be so good I will bathe in it because mother desires it" Gaara told Sasuke sadistically

Sasuke was stunned at his words and couldn't talk

The whole of the rookie nine sung praises for Sasuke wanting to see a first time rookie only final though all of them would like Naru to be victorious in it even his ex-fan-girls.

"Begin!" shouted Genma

"Cursed-seal activate" Sasuke shouted letting the seal engulf him again

He then disappeared from Gaara's sight and landed a hit on his chin Gaara's sand was too slow too react to Sasuke, but Gaara still wasn't hurt

"He has a shield of sand on his skin as well" said Temari to herself and continued "But for him to actually use it this opponent must be unbelievably powerful"

Sasuke kept landing hits on Gaara wearing him down, Gaara couldn't do anything and the cursed seal increase for Sasuke made him unbelievably strong everyone was wondering how he got that thing

After constant beatings Gaara sealed himself into his sand creating a dome of sand surround himself he called it his "Absolute Defence"

Mumbles from sand Ninja's made it aware that it is impenetrable but Sasuke just ignored these and decided to show everyone the attack that Kakashi taught him.

Sasuke jumped and stuck to the wall and went a super speed with lightning Chakra all around his fist.

"What is that the chakra is visible" Sakura said with shock

"It's a jab, but this isn't any kind of jab it is Kakashi's only original move, the secret is in the speed and control and when moving it sounds like one thousand birds chirping and this is what gives the move its name"

"CHIDORI" shouted Gai and Sasuke at the same time

Sasuke went straight through the defence, into Gaara and out the other side, Gaara had been launched into the wall.

Before Gaara could even say anything the match was declared to Sasuke

"Winner Sasuke" Genma announced but the Gaara stood up screaming blood coming from him Temari and Kankuro got him and fled for him to heal whilst Gaara shouted back

"You did not win this fight Uchiha I will have your blood and I will savour it" Gaara's eyes were different they were animalistic

Shockingly enough the crowd did not cheer and when Sasuke looked up the entire crowd except a few were unconscious, screams were heard from outside the arena Sasuke thought to himself _"What's going on?" _

Ninja's wearing sound and sand headbands flooded the arena attacking people to be confronted by Gai and Kakashi who started to fend them off.

In the Hokage booth the Kazekage grabbed the Hokage and fled to another roof and revealed himself as Orochimaru the Hokage replied "Foolish student I knew it was you all along" which made him even angrier.

The ANBU that chased after the Hokage were stopped by another ANBU squad who were closer, and then these ANBU made a barrier around the Hokage and Orochimaru.

The ANBU had failed their jobs and got tricked all they could do was watch helplessly as the Hokage was face to face with Orochimaru.

Sasuke was commanded to chase Gaara by Genma, Sasuke did so with no looking back when he was nearly stopped by the sensei of the sound team Baki, Genma got involved letting Sasuke escape.

Naru was still there in the booth unconscious whilst all the fighting was going on. Moments later a sand ninja went into the booth and stabbed downwards at Naru with a Kunai.

Orochimaru and the Hokage were just looking at each other when the Hokage said "I should have finished you when I could I wont make the same mistake again"

(End of Chapter)

* * *

**Sorry I took so long updating College Assignments are so annoying next update will be ASAP **

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**Sand is Sound? Battle of Master and Student**

**OK EVERYONE I HAVE A FEW STORIES I WOULD LIKE TO RECOMMEND**

**The Sharingan Fox- **by Chaos Nutter

**Silver Chains and Black Leather- **by Sir White-Socks Whiskey (SakuIno later on)

**My Name is Haruno Sakura- **by Zephyras (SakuIno later on)

**America's SuitHearts- **by Kirbygirl13 (completed) (Beautiful SakuIno story made me cry)

**PLEASE REVIEW and answer the question HOW CAN I IMPROVE THE STORY?**

**PLEASE REVIEWW!!! I asked again hehe**

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter**

**I don't own Arashi Himura RasenganRendan does **

**Everyone check Chaos Nutter for a good up in coming story**

**Until next time**

**Fate xxx **


	9. Sand is Sound? Battle of Master & Pupil

Hey everybody ready for chapter nine??

**Before we start I have some things to say like usual **

**I saw a review that asked why they didn't break through the floor in the manga when the Hokage was kidnapped I have an idea, maybe because it was a barrier it even coated just beneath the earth like Guren's crystal in the anime. **

**Lol why wasn't she mad at Jiraiya well its not like Jiraiya could always be around he is an important person to Konoha after all (Ok this is a lie I really have no reason but this seems perfectly sound so I will roll with it)**

**About Kyuubi Air Slasher and reference to a bleach attack, I don't watch bleach that much and I didn't copy it, it just you know looks kind of similar and about a sonic boom I don't know, sorry I cant answer your question though I find it weird how people always find mistakes and never speak of anything good its kind of irritating sometimes. **

**Your right about the branch member asking to be hit, heck I wouldn't want my mind being fried so I would take the hits.**

**Keep Tayuya alive? I don't know I already gave it someone's way allowing Haku to live when I didn't originally plan it but it worked out well for Haku but at this moment in time I can't even think of how to use Tayuya so it would just be weird to keep someone alive that I cant use, I might so please wait. **

**Ok about the maximum rings I am going to say 6 I don't know why maybe because I like even numbers and I think over all I have seen a maximum so far of six so I will stay at that anyway she only has three at the moment so a lot of time to improve it. **

**I like trying to add a little comedy to my story it's the least I can do, I do try to keep the characters as normal as possible but it doesn't work all the time so I make fun of their faults like Sasuke's seriousness **

**I don't own Arashi Himura, ****RasenganRendan ****does**

**Oh there is a really good story and up and coming author and it is**

**The Sharingan Fox by ****Chaos Nutter ****seriously this guy shows immense potential and it looks like pretty sound story as well, also I am a source of inspiration to him I am touched Also he is the ****Loveable Pervert**** (Jiraiya's Reincarnation) in my opinion he isn't that perverted from my conversations with him but he is loveable like Jiraiya R.I.P J-MAN!**

**There are so many brilliant Fics that I would love to share but well I only do a few recommendations per chapter but seriously if anyone knows any good SakuIno stories I will be very appreciative and not the ones that I have recommended of course, I love a good Yuri Fic for obvious reasons if you have read my profile **

**Well with that out of the way let's start the chapter**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Sand is Sound? Battle of Master and Student**

"Looks like I can finally face you again Sarutobi-sensei and I truly cannot wait" Orochimaru told the Sandaime whilst licking his lips.

Sarutobi was his prey and he couldn't wait to draw blood from his former mentor relishing the chance to kill his former master all for such a trivial matter.

"Looks like you won't let me escape, you were always a vengeful person weren't you" The old Hokage told his ex-student with a smile on his face, Orochimaru had been his favourite student after all.

"For someone like you too escape would be a nuisance, if people interfered it would make this job much harder they would be a …. Mere distraction" Orochimaru told Sarutobi truthfully

Another smile cropped onto the face of the old Hokage staring his former student straight into the eyes, the wind blew and small fragments of dust flew past both legends before both decided to charge forward at each other.

(Competitors booth)

A sand Nin directed his Kunai down towards the unconscious Naru this would be a nice, swift kill for the sand Nin the blade going at full force towards Naru inching closer and closer before.

"I c-cant move" said the sand Nin shocked to the core just standing in place

"I may be a lazy guy and all this may be troublesome but I will always protect my friends" Shikamaru groaned lazily

He apparently got out of the infirmary and was on his way to the crowd when all this erupted and thought he could sleep in the competitors booth he was wrong but he came at the right time.

Shikamaru was lucky the sand Nin was near the edge of the booth, Shikamaru controlled it perfectly for the ninja to fall onto the arena floor which easily stopped the attempt at Naru's life.

He then walked over to the unconscious body of Naru thinking _"How did she end up in this state?" _whilst kicking Naru waking the blonde up

"Shikamaru?" asked Naru whilst squinting

"Naru why are you in this condition and for your information the whole stadium is in uproar and all these sand and sound ninja's keep attacking it seems like an invasion" Shikamaru told his friend whilst panicking

"Well it was after my match with Neji, you see I am supposed to be in the Chuunin exam final match" Naru told a shocked Shikamaru and continued "And about this invasion we should get to Kakashi-Niisan he will tell us what to do"

Shikamaru just nodded to what Naru said thinking it would be too troublesome to do anything at this moment in time.

Naru and Shikamaru had to battle through many ninja's to get too the Kakashi and Gai who were completely annihilating all of the ninja's that went at them.

"They are around Jonin level ninja and are being destroyed by Kakashi and Gai they look like a brilliant team" Shikamaru mumbled as they reached the two Jonin.

"Kakashi-Niisan what is going on here can we help in any way?" Naru asked with concern wanting to do her part in protecting her village the one village she will be in charge of one day that's what she thought anyway.

"There is absolutely no time to explain Naru please take the still conscious Genin and go to Sasuke who went in the pursuit of Gaara he will need your help and it is also an A-rank mission" Kakashi told Naru

"An A-rank I am so in so who is going to be on the team" Naru asked

"Well there is you, Shikamaru and well Sakura also my summon Pakkun" Kakashi told them whilst summoning Pakkun

"Sakura! Why how is she going to help us?" Naru complained

"Hey!" shouted Sakura in anger

"Fine ill be quiet or she will go all her royal bitchness" Naru laughed

Gai ploughed a ninja through the wall and shouted "Quick all of you go let your flames of youth explode!"

All the Genin and Pakkun jumped through the hole that was made by Gai they didn't want to hear any more of Gai's nonsense

"That worked well Gai-kun" Kakashi told Gai

"What did" Gai replied whilst sending a ninja into the land of the dead

"Nothing" Kakashi said with a giggle

(With Gaara)

"Kankuro someone is approaching fast!" Temari said worrying still feeling a little weak from wall that happened

"I will stay back you keep going Temari you are too weak to fight anyone in your state" Kankuro replied to his sister knowing she would be risking her own welfare if she fought again.

"Kan-"was all that was heard before Kankuro shoved his hand over Temari's mouth

"Just run" Kankuro told his sister with slightly affectionate eyes

Temari looked at Kankuro in shock they had never been a close family but here was Kankuro sacrificing himself for her a slight tear was shed "Thank you" Temari told him and scuttled into the trees.

Kankuro already knew who was pursuing and all he could hope for was to actually slow him down fast enough for Gaara to recover he always made it seem that he didn't care for his brother though in fact he loved all his family quite deeply and would be willing to lay down his life at any time for them.

"So you have finally arrived Uchiha Sasuke" Kankuro said in a taunting manner.

(With the pursuit team)

"Pakkun how close are we too Sasuke-kun?" asked Naru in a worried voice thinking something could have happened to her Sasuke

"We are getting very close but that is not what we should be thinking about right now because at this moment there are eight wait nine ninja in pursuit of us" the dog summon replied

"We should ambush them" the pinkette told the team

"I don't think that would be a very good idea Sakura" replied the lazy genius

"Why not? Ambushing them would give us an advantage to take them all out" Naru replied and for the first time agreed with Sakura

The lazy genius just sighed and decided to explain why it wouldn't be so smart to attempt an ambush on them. After explaining the requirements for an ambush he also told them that they were most likely Chuunin and Jonin level ninja so it would not be as effective.

"One of us will have to stay behind" Shikamaru told the team shocking each one of them, before Sakura was able to say anything.

"Guess I am the only one who can do it" Shikamaru told them

"I can stay behind I can use my illusions on them to slow them down" Sakura told Shikamaru

Shikamaru sighed at them making all of them sweat drop he told Sakura "I am the only one here capable of slowing them down to a halt, they are high level ninja and may not fall for your illusions, my Shadow Possession will be perfect for this and also, I can't let my friends get hurt I may be lazy but I am willing to risk it all for the safety of my friends"

"Your not a bad guy you know that don't you Shikamaru" Naru smiled at him and commanded the rest to come with her leaving behind a very tired Shikamaru who started to make signs to lure the ninja's to him.

Naru and the rest of the squad continued on into the forest pursuing Sasuke who according to Pakkun had stopped.

"Pakkun are the ninja still pursuing us?" Naru asked needing the information she was getting worried about Shikamaru he had saved her life after all.

Pakkun sniffed out and instantly said "The ninja have stopped"

Shikamaru had tricked the ninja into jumping to the ground he then caught the ninja in his shadow possession

"_1, 2, 3, 4,5,6,7 and 8 wait 8 didn't Pakkun say there was 9 ninja following?" _Shikamaru thought to himself

"I can't hold you for much longer my Chakra is run…" Shikamaru stated until a kunai flew from the trees forcing him to move and release thus released his Shadow Possession.

"_Looks like this is the end for me" _Shikamaru thought to himself then covered his eyes hoping for a fast death.

A ninja approached Shikamaru poised to kill the young Konoha shinobi when a massive figure appeared from the trees defeating the ninja instantly, the man then attacked the other eight ninja, and they were all swiftly defeated.

Shikamaru wondering why he wasn't dead yet removed his hands from his eyes to see cigarette smoke and said in surprise and relief "Asuma"

"You did well Shikamaru" his sensei told him, Shikamaru realising the battle was over fell asleep on a nearby tree.

"_It was too troublesome for him to continue" _Asuma thought to himself before bellowing a loud laugh.

(Sasuke)

The curse mark on Sasuke starts to recede returning to its original shape on his shoulder.

"Hmph you weren't worth my time" Sasuke told the fallen body of Kankuro

"Sorry Gaara, Temari I couldn't hold them off for long enough… cough" Kankuro managed to mutter before collapsing.

Sasuke continued to pursue Gaara at double speed he knew it was only a matter of time before he reached Gaara and then he would finish him off for good.

(Orochimaru and Sarutobi)

The two legends were charging at each other whilst the ANBU and Sound Nin watched though the Sound Nin had to concentrate more on keeping the barrier up.

"Tile Shuriken Jutsu" shouted the old Hokage, the tiles below the two S-rank ninja's feet rose and rocketed at Orochimaru who just chuckled at such a jutsu.

Orochimaru swiftly dodged the projectiles by jumping above them, "Not good enough Sarutobi-sensei, Hidden Snake Hands!" shouted Orochimaru sending his long tongue at his former teacher when his tongue was about to hit Sarutobi it transformed into a snake and bit down on the neck of the old Hokage.

The Sandaime fell to his knees screaming in pain to the delight of Orochimaru

"Having trouble with such a small attack, this is a perfect example of old age catching up to you, I always told you to get a fifth Hokage" Orochimaru laughed Maniacally.

Orochimaru was following up from his last attack on Sarutobi when the form of Sarutobi started to melt into mud forcing Orochimaru to retract backwards.

Sarutobi charged at Orochimaru with a jutsu ready much to the shocked Orochimaru "Earth Style: Moving Land River!" shouted Sarutobi the jutsu caused the ground below Orochimaru's feet to become a mud flow trapping Orochimaru in his spot "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Missile!" shouted the old Hokage

A dragon made of mud appeared shooting mud projectiles at the ensnared Orochimaru but Sarutobi wasn't finished "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile!" the attack ignited the mud projectiles and sent thousands of flaming projectiles which crashed into Orochimaru.

Orochimaru screamed in agony falling under the mudslide whilst being lit like a chimney Sarutobi looked down at where he disappeared and said "Cut it out Orochimaru I know your acting"

A sickening laugh drowned the area as the Snake rose from the mud saying "Sarutobi-sensei why are you always underestimating me those attacks won't kill me there too weak"

"You're still as disagreeable as ever I see Orochimaru" the Sandaime said with a small look of sadness in his eyes.

"Well they always said that troublemaking students are the most agreeable, I think we should get serious its not like we are at the academy." Orochimaru replied licking his lips in anticipation.

Both fighters removed their robes; Orochimaru removed the Kazekage robes he was wearing to reveal Otogakure ninja gear, whilst Sarutobi revealed some weird fishnet armour which extended around his wrists and ankles and he had a shinobi helm which looked rather unique.

"So you were suspecting a fight Sarutobi-sensei, but I hope you understand that I wont be going easy on you old man" Orochimaru asked mockingly.

"I would never expect such a handicap but if you do poorly I might have to send you back to the academy" the Hokage managed to make a joke even in such a desperate situation

"You better not disappoint me Sarutobi-sensei I have always waited for my chance, to kill you" Orochimaru laughed

The two legendary ninja's did another stare off before charging at each other both with the intent to kill, Sarutobi managed to get behind Orochimaru throwing a shuriken making Orochimaru laugh but Sarutobi was not finished there "Shadow Shuriken Replication" creating one-hundred shuriken that flew at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru just laughed and started to make hand signs. "Summoning Technique: Edo Tensei" shouted Orochimaru which caused Sandaime to glare at him knowing what Orochimaru was up too thinking about how a student of his could sink so low.

"First" Orochimaru shouted causing a rift in the floor in which a coffin slowly rose from bearing the word first on it. "And now, Second!"

Another coffin appeared from the rift bearing the word second on, the Sandaime knew he had to stop the next coffin that Orochimaru was going to summon and when Orochimaru called out "Fourth" the Sandaime spared no delay on destroying the coffin before it had a chance to open.

Unluckily enough for Sarutobi though the other two coffins were completely summoned and with that said they started to open.

The Shodai Hokage and Nidaime Hokage both left their own coffins they instantly looked at Sarutobi.

"So its you Hiruzen" said the Shodai smiling

"My, my haven't you aged Sarutobi-san" the Nidaime told him looking at his former student

"So it really is you I had expected as much, but to see you two in this form I am mortified" the Sandaime told the two formerly deceased Hokage.

"I am so sorry Shodai-sama, Nidaime-sama but I will have to fight you so prepare yourselves" Sarutobi told his former sensei's

An ANBU from outside mentioned a little too loudly that Orochimaru had summoned the two dead Hokage with a summoning jutsu called Edo Tensei

"Edo Tensei wow what a guy, being able to summon us with a Kinjutsu" said the Nidaime to the Shodai

"Well it means we will have to fight you Sarutobi" Shodai told Sarutobi with a hint of regret in his voice

Orochimaru became impatient and use a charmed kunai on each of them making them fully under his control.

After the kunai had been fully imbedded into each of their skulls they only had one desire and that was to kill Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage.

ANBU outside of the barrier were talking about Edo Tensei saying how it required a human sacrifice to return ones soul back to the world of the living.

Sarutobi could see life in the two dead Hokage now making him shed a few tears "You look a lot like you used to back then now" he said whilst his emotions were controlling him.

"Do you know the great sense of satisfaction I get when I hurt the one man I used to call sensei? Well now you will know how great it feels I designed this just for you" Orochimaru told Sarutobi whilst laughing like a maniac.

The two dead Hokage charged at their new enemy, Shodai ran in a straight path whilst the Nidaime ran onto the arched roof

"Sandaime Hokage remember they are not the real first and second" shouted an ANBU

"I know that already" shouted the Sandaime whilst the Shodai jumped to launch his first attack which was a spinning kick at Sarutobi but it was ineffective as the Sandaime blocked it with ease, then he did his own kick sweeping the Shodai's feet making him back of but straight afterwards the Nidaime came in to combat him in Taijutsu as well. The White haired Hokage launched thousands of different styles of Taijutsu but each and every one were countered or blocked by his student. Sandaime Hokage then sent the Nidaime towards his brother and without wasting any time called out "Fire style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile" the fire was so hot it turned white and sent towards the two Hokage.

Unfortunately for Sandaime Hokage the attack was stopped by one of the Nidaime's many water Jutsu's being the master of water jutsu it wasn't that much of a surprise. He used such a high water jutsu with no water source that everyone looked in awe at him even Sarutobi.

The water Jutsu that surrounded the two dead Hokage finally receded and everyone just stared at the Nidaime again but it was pretty much expected from a former Hokage.

The Nidaime used another jutsu called Water Style: Water Wave which used all the water that had been created and turned it into a gigantic shape which was thrust towards to Sandaime.

"Earth Style: Earth wall" shouted the Sandaime which made it look like he was throwing up mud but it then transformed into I a gigantic wall of stone but because the water had nowhere to go it started to fill up the inside of the barrier causing Sarutobi to jump to the top of his wall looking down on his predecessors.

The Shodai decided to charge at Sarutobi this time, Sarutobi jumped off his wall of stone and fire millions of fire missiles at the Shodai who dodged them as if it was nothing the Shodai jumped up and drop kicked Sarutobi, luckily he was able to block it with his armour. The Shodai kicked some of the water on the ground into Sarutobi's eyes giving the Shodai an opening what he gladly took kicking Sarutobi in the jaw then following up with a punch, then Shodai continued his barrage with a strong left hook then a kick that sent him far across the waters surface.

Sarutobi felt terrible pains in his jaw and ribs he then glanced over to the Shodai who was in a Taijutsu stance, "I see your power has not weakened over the years" and right at that moment the Nidaime used an attack that pulled the Sandaime under the water then the Sandaime was put into a powerful headlock under the waters surface by the Nidaime whilst muttering "Fighting both of you at once is a pain."

Orochimaru watched with gleaming eyes laughing at the events that were happening in front of his eyes, moments later the Sandaime jumped out of the water and started to scale the stone wall when the Sandaime was about to reach the top many water attacks hit the wall piercing it and causing it to crumble when the Sandaime landed on his feet the water was gone and the Shodai was in front of him using a very familiar hand sign.

Trees started penetrating the tiles below his feet all that the Sandaime could say was "Crap" he knew that the Shodai's Bloodline Limit was fierce it was called Wood Style, Sandaime knew he had to do something fast so he bit fiercely down on his thumb allowing a little bit of blood to trickle out.

The Shodai's jutsu was finally finished as he called out "Wood Style: Deep Forest Creation" causing millions of trees to finally appear forcing the Sandaime to jump branch to branch avoiding the trees but just as the Sandaime thought he was safe he was caught by a vine which ensnared nearly all his body except his right arm.

"I have finally caught you Sarutobi-sensei" mocked Orochimaru looking at the trapped Sandaime.

(With Sasuke)

Gaara had just awoken and was fully healed much to the dismay of the bloodthirsty Uchiha, the fact that Gaara had healed so fast from his Chidori was particularly annoying to Sasuke, _"How could someone heal so fast especially from Chidori! There must be a logical solution"_

"Uchiha Sasuke, Remember what I told you" Gaara laughed sadistically then he started to clutch his head with his hand screaming intensely whilst Sasuke was thinking back on the time he was training with Kakashi

(Flash Back)

Sasuke was practicing the Chidori he was trying to extend his limit so he could use it more frequently, when Kakashi looked up to the blockade of stone that lay in front of the two on top of the cliff

"Come out I know you're here the mass amount of killing intent you are emitting makes it so clear that you are behind there" Kakashi said to an unknown figure emotionlessly

A small red haired boy revealed himself to Sasuke and Kakashi, the two noticed him clearly he was the boy who looked like he would kill someone just for looking at him the wrong way how could anybody forget him the coldest looking person Sasuke had ever seen since Itachi.

"Uchiha Sasuke" said the red head

"You, you're that Gaara right the one who was intended to fight that Pink haired girl in the preliminaries" Sasuke said emotionlessly and continued "you are also the person who is disrupting my training so leave"

"You, your eyes they show great sadness and hatred they are very much like my own Uchiha Sasuke I will have your blood just remember one thing you are my…."

(End Flashback)

"You are my prey" Gaara roared clutching his head harder and firmer he let out I massive cry before the sand in his gourd enveloped half of his face one eye was a pale green but on the other side of his face his eye was yellow with a black cross inside of it and it had four circular dots inside and it also looked like he had a tail now, his right arm was also enveloped in sand with a gigantic claw over the right arm were blue markings in this form he truly looked like a monster.

Temari who was nearby started fearing for her safety an obvious look of horror and fear was clear on her face, "He's changing again" Temari whispered to herself shaking a little.

"W-what is he? I must do something!" was all Sasuke could tell himself trying to make himself calm

The transformed Gaara extended his sandy right arm at Sasuke and tremendous speed and power destroying all branches's no matter how thick his arm was on a one way path to Sasuke bulldozing all that stood in its way.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan so he could see Gaara's right arm but just because he could see it didn't mean he could dodge it conventionally, Sasuke quickly did a few hand signs just before the claw on the end of the extended sandy arm impaled into Sasuke.

Sasuke was enveloped by smoke then Gaara realised "A replacement!" shouted Gaara but this cowardly act just angered the monster that was Gaara.

Sasuke flickered into existence behind Gaara throwing six kunai at him though this was actually a terrible decision by Sasuke as all of the six kunai were blocked by Gaara's right arm then fire straight back at him with intense speed hitting Sasuke.

Sasuke disappeared which infuriated Gaara once again "A replication!" was all he said but Gaara was now growling, saliva was escaping his mouth dripping down his face he looked like a rabid animal with the sole mission to kill.

"He is too powerful, Itachi the man of all my suffering would enjoy this sight more than anything that his pitiful little brother was once again so hopeless, was this why Itachi left me alive? No he kept me alive for a purpose!" Sasuke told himself then he thought back on the events that are the source of his grief

(Flashback)

A young Sasuke was looking up at his older brother, his katana was now blood red stained from the brutal events but even as Sasuke looked up at him with all the evidence pointing at Itachi as a murderer he couldn't believe it.

Sasuke looked at the bodies around him then back to Itachi tears forming in his eyes "Why Nii-san?" Sasuke asked Itachi needing a reason, but what he hoped for most was that this was all a dream that Itachi was still the sweet, loving and caring brother that he always was to Sasuke not a murderer who would kill all of his family for no reason.

"Why? Are you asking why I didn't kill you? I bet you already know the answer to that don't you Sasuke" Itachi told him staring down at the pitiful state of his younger brother who was on his knees crying.

"No why did you kill Otou-san and Kaa-san they did nothing wrong, why did you kill everyone? Why am I going to be alone from now on?" Sasuke wailed at the figure that just looked down on him with disgust

Itachi avoided the questions of why he killed them and continued with his own point of why he didn't kill Sasuke, "Why I didn't kill you brother is because… you aren't even worth killing!"

Sasuke was still crying and got to his feet and ran straight at Itachi who threw him into a wall with little effort, Itachi then appeared right in front of Sasuke staring down on him, Sasuke looked Itachi in the eyes and it was obvious he had Sharingan activated but it was a different shape than all the Sharingan Sasuke had ever seen.

"If you want to kill me get stronger but until then run, run for your life and don't turn back, cling onto existence and when you have the same eyes as me then we will fight again, foolish little brother you lack…. Hatred!" Itachi told Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide out of shock, he was shaking to the core he had seen images of how Itachi had killed their parents only minutes ago surging through his head it was happening enough times to cause him physical pain.

Itachi seeing this ran too flee the Uchiha estate he turned back to see Sasuke throwing some kunai at him, Itachi allowed them to hit him he just continued staring at his little brother.

"_Are those… tears in Itachi's eyes?" _Sasuke thought to himself before passing out amongst the dead as the former prodigy of the Uchiha clan fled after a murderous event.

(End Flashback)

"Itachi wanted an avenger! He kept me alive for that purpose and if I can't win now it will mean I could only get this far and that is something I will not allow too happen!" Sasuke shouted

Sasuke walked out from behind a tree and stared straight at Gaara who just smiled sickly saying to Sasuke "Once I kill you I will know the worth of my own existence now die Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked straight up at Gaara and just smiled back at the monster, a bright blue light engulfed his fist, black flame symbols covered his body his eyes the darkest red glaring he knew he was at his limit, he knew he only had room for one more attack so he thought he'd better make it a bang.

Temari filled with fear just looked at the figure that was Sasuke she couldn't decide who was truly a monster as the two ninja just looked at each other, she knew it was going to end in blood but this was the first time she ever feared for her brothers safety she believed that Gaara actually stood a chance at losing this fight and that thought scared her the most.

The blue light shone as the Uchiha leaped of his branch at super-speed streaks of lightning escaped from the light, Gaara used his claw to launch himself with speed as well both ninja were about to collide head on it was all or nothing Sasuke had to finish this in one shot or it was over.

(Orochimaru and Sarutobi)

The Sandaime was covered head to toe in branches all the Sandaime needed to do was get his blood to touch a surface then he could turn the tides on this battle, luckily enough Sarutobi was able to touch one of the branches with his right arm as Orochimaru slowly approached the entangled Sarutobi the Sandaime managed to shout.

"Summoning Technique: Monkey King Enma" A burst of smoke appeared and what came appeared from this smoke was a sight that only made Orochimaru scowl, It an ape that was rather large and its fur was white, he was wearing the same armour as Sarutobi and a black tiger striped vest he also wore the Konoha symbol on his headband.

"I guess this fight isn't over yet this will get rather troublesome so its you elder monkey Enma" Orochimaru said

The monkey king just stared at Orochimaru and turned to Sarutobi and told him "So its Orochimaru, you must feel pathetic Sarutobi you could have killed him all those years ago when we saw him experimenting on helpless subjects"

"I am going to do that now!" shouted Sarutobi at the monkey king

"It kind of looks like it's too late" The monkey king told Sarutobi was a painful expression on his face.

"Enma please turn into the Adamantine Pole" Sarutobi asked Enma causing Orochimaru too show his first look of true concern

"Don't let that thing transform, kill both of them!" shouted Orochimaru to the two dead Hokage they complied and rushed at the two

"All right Saru" Enma told Sarutobi whilst pulling back his fist readying himself for the two Hokage the Nidaime arrived in front of Enma but he was quickly dispatched with a strike that made it seem like he had been hit with a hammer as the Nidaime was sent flying into the air, through a thick tree branch and when he finally stopped was in a pile of rubble. The Shodai was about to kick Enma but he turned around and quickly blocked it then by quickly adjusting himself the Shodai met Enma's fist sending the former Hokage high into the air and rather far away.

The monkey king then took an odd stance on a high branch and shouted "Henge" transforming himself into a large pole.

When the smoke from the Henge cleared a large pole appeared it was golden tipped at both ends and the centre of the pole was black. The pole ripped through the tree which had the Sandaime ensnared once the Sandaime was free it settled into Sarutobi's grip who then took a fighting stance.

The ANBU who were watching the events gasped one even said "I have always wanted to watch a Hokage-level fight"

Orochimaru just commented that what was happening was 'interesting' he then looked like he was throwing up. A snake appeared in Orochimaru's mouth this snake also looked like it was throwing up. When the snake was finished a sword appeared from its mouth which dropped into the hands of Orochimaru who just smirked at his former sensei.

"_Is that the sword of Kusanagi?" _the Sandaime thought to himself when he saw the long sword appear from the snake's mouth. The sword looked rather basic, the guard was normal the blade was long and double edged and it had a cloth wrapped hilt. The only thing that made this sword look unique was the symbol on it which matched the symbol of Orochimaru's earrings. The sword was legendary though and it was rumoured to be able to cut through anything and there was few swords that could rival its prowess. Orochimaru allowed the snake to retract back into his body he then pointed the tip of his blade at the Sandaime who just said "Let's go Enma" as the pole appeared thinner when he twirled the pole.

"Even though I am as hard as diamond Saru I will still be injured by the sword of Kusanagi so end this quickly!" Enma told Sarutobi whilst in his weapon form.

The Sandaime leapt from his tree which was above Orochimaru, however before Sarutobi hit the ground he extended his pole with force which was intended to kill Orochimaru but his prized student dodged and continued to get out of range, when Sarutobi hit the ground he spun the pole behind his back whilst Orochimaru sized him up. With some quick rotation Sarutobi swung Enma around just to be blocked by the flat side of Orochimaru's sword. He constantly tried but each time it was blocked. Orochimaru ducked under one of Sarutobi's swings whilst Sarutobi shortened Enma's length for close range combat. Sarutobi managed to knock Orochimaru back but as Sarutobi swung at Orochimaru the Sannin jumped over the pole then flipped back to avoid the extended pole which was going to hit his face. Every time the pole was about to hit Orochimaru he seemed to block it every time, Orochimaru managed to jump over another low swing by Sarutobi then avoided the pole by weaving left and right but then had a centre shot with his Kusanagi and used the flat side to hold back the pole.

Just when Orochimaru was about to be completely overpowered by Sarutobi's Adamantine Pole the Shodai ran at Sarutobi and closed in at him fast however Sarutobi noticed this and flipped when the Shodai swung his leg and at that second Sarutobi attached an explosive tag to the Shodai's leg. Just when it seemed like Sarutobi had recovered from the kick the Nidaime appeared and disarmed Sarutobi but just like with the Shodai he placed a tag on the back of the Nidaime's arm just before he was kicked in the face the attack knocked Sarutobi away leaving him vulnerable to attack.

Orochimaru seeing his chance planted his sword into the ground and charged at Sarutobi first he slammed his fist into the face of his former sensei he continued to do this then he did a quick kick to the Sandaime's face which sent him flying onto his back the ANBU watching remarked how foolish it was of Sarutobi because he didn't even use a Shadow clone.

"That's not right, its not because he chose not to use a Shadow clone its because he couldn't, unlike in the past the Hokage doesn't have as much chakra so if he used it he would lose chakra if he used them incorrectly its just he is too old." An ANBU remarked.

Orochimaru walked over to his helpless sensei, "What's wrong sensei" he asked whilst grabbing the shirt of Sarutobi and remarked "Weren't you known for being the professor the man who learned all the techniques Konoha had, I am correct right? Well don't let me down like this because I was hoping for a good fight" After Orochimaru finished his little speech he laughed in a sinister way standing above his former sensei.

The ANBU outside were begging the Hokage to get up and protect Konoha when they saw him in the grips of Orochimaru.

"You fools its too late for that" Orochimaru remarked and continued to laugh about the failing of his former sensei.

Enma in his weapon form was up against a tree; his eye appeared on the weapon whilst he asked Sarutobi "what's wrong? Why aren't you acting like yourself, and to be perfectly honest your performance has been terrible, why are you hesitating? You must finish him now!"

Sarutobi continued to stare at what his student had become a slight tear was shed by Sarutobi as he muttered "Orochimaru…" but at that moment his sadness was replaced by anger he continued "…you fool!" Sarutobi used his arms to pull Orochimaru's arms down then he bent his legs around Orochimaru's causing him to fall to his side. Enma seeing he had an opportunity stretched out his arm clasping Orochimaru's neck poised to break it.

"Orochimaru I will break your neck like I should have done years ago!" Enma clenched his hand but Orochimaru just erupted into a splash of mud which just fell to the ground then Orochimaru appeared out of the mud Sarutobi leapt up and planted a hard kick into Orochimaru's ribcage sending him far back skidding across the roof tiles.

The Sandaime then looked side to side at the two Hokage and shouted "Katsu" and the tags that were on the two Hokage exploded the Shodai's leg was blown off whilst the Nidaime lost the right half of his body as his bits just splattered everywhere. Both of the Hokage were lying down and smoke was coming from the areas of impact on their bodies.

Orochimaru looked at Sandaime shocked that he actually managed to hurt his two summons, when the Sandaime looked at what he did he was shocked by what was happening all the injuries caused on the two Hokage were healing all lost limbs were reforming and in a short amount of time they were fully healed and just stared at the Sandaime. _"Looks like they are bound to this earth by Edo Tensei it seems like I will have to use the Yondaime's jutsu" _The Sandaime thought to himself as sun broke through the dark clouds that had been covering Konoha. Sandaime stared at Orochimaru and made a simple hand sign and thought _"I am so sorry Shodai-sama, Nidaime-sama please forgive me but I have to use that jutsu on you"_

Whilst Sandaime prepared the Jutsu, Orochimaru broke his attention "Sensei you seem as if you are out of breath" he said grasping the Kusanagi "You really have aged; I have never seen you in pain like that before" He then laughed again at the old man in front of him.

"What is so funny Orochimaru?" the Sandaime asked whilst preparing his jutsu

"I find it Ironic how even you the one who was praised as god of all shinobi cannot beat old age!" Orochimaru reached up and grabbed his face and began to tear off the skin just like he had done when he got out of his Kazekage disguise. The face that was revealed was much younger it was just as pale as Orochimaru and had his eyes but it wasn't the Orochimaru that the Sandaime used to know.

"Who are you?" asked the Hokage shocked

"Why I am so sad that you don't recognise me Sarutobi-sensei but I guess its understandable but because you asked me its Orochimaru" said a very feminine voice.

Sarutobi's face turned to one of disgust and horror when he realized what had happened to his former student "Did you finish that forbidden jutsu? You are a disgrace and a terrible excuse for a human being Orochimaru!" Sarutobi yelled at the changed Orochimaru who just laughed in hysterics. "So you use an re-incarnation jutsu to steal somebody's body then make your mind immortal and with that face and body how many have you been through already?

Orochimaru calmed down a little and stopped his hysterical laughter and calmly answered "This is my second"

"Is that why you are after Sasuke?"

"Indeed, I am planning to take over his body when he grows up too my liking why else would I mark him" Orochimaru replied

"Sasuke will never go to you Orochimaru he would never let you take over his body" shouted the Sandaime at his former student

"Oh I think he would, Sasuke wants power and he will come to me to get it in due time all I need to do I wait he will come to me soon and then I will mould him the way I want him" Orochimaru replied.

Orochimaru put his hand over his face returning his previous image, at that point the Shodai appeared and with a few hand signs a barrage of trees appeared flying towards the Sandaime, luckily Enma in his weapon form cloned himself and created a cage which protected Sarutobi from the trees.

"I'm so sorry" Sandaime said as he looked at his ex-student with disgust _"Eyes… eyes that showed malice and ambition…I knew he had those within him. I knew, but I pretended not to notice. It was an era of war, and he was strong. A genius filled with potential. Not unlike Sasuke-san he was a once-in-a-decade genius. That's why I wanted to believe that you would inherit the Will of Fire, but my optimism and neglect created those situations long ago and this one."_ The Sandaime thought, then he snapped out of it and yelled at the Snake Sannin "I should have killed you that day! But I will atone for my mistakes today and rectify them!" He grabbed the prepared Enma who dispelled his cage turning into one pole.

"Sensei it's too late" Orochimaru yelled whilst the Shodai and Nidaime went to combat Sarutobi.

Sarutobi set his pole down for a second and did a very familiar hand sign and called out "Shadow clone jutsu" from the technique two clones appeared which shocked the ANBU watching and also Orochimaru

Enma knew what Sarutobi was doing and asked "Wait, are you going to…?" Enma in weapon form watched the Sandaime do a long sequence of hand signs, _"That sequence…" _thought the ape as he saw Sarutobi finish of doing the hand signs.

An odd form appeared behind the Sandaime once he finished making the sequence, this form was invisible to everyone except those who were trapped in the technique, and the shape of a Shinigami was seen by the Sandaime. When he looked back at the figure he saw his own soul bound to it. _"This must be what the Yondaime spoke of… the Shinigami" _thought Sarutobi. He heard Orochimaru taunt the Sandaime's impending death and also the destruction of Konoha. "Konoha is my home! The Hokage is the protector of that home, and I shall protect it! He is also the inheritor of Konoha's Will of Fire that passes from one to another. So, you cannot defeat me so easily!"

During Sarutobi's speech the Nidaime did a hand sign and called out "Genjutsu, Absolute Darkness Jutsu" at that moment everything around the Sandaime went black all the enemies that he could once see were gone and replaced with thick impenetrable darkness.

"All you spoke just now was a joke! All you truly are is the head of the organisation known as Konoha…" Orochimaru shouted at Sarutobi during this the Sandaime was getting hit from all angles by the two Hokage luckily Sarutobi was able to block the attacks that were being hidden by the dark, "Even the carved stones will eventually weather away and decay"

"Konoha is not an organisation to me! Many ninja are born here in Konoha every year they grow and fight and even die to protect the village. Even though the people in this village aren't blood related they are all a family!" He said to Orochimaru as he thought of everyone in the village, all those he was fighting to protect eventually stopping at the image of his Grandson and Naru

"Then I will break you and destroy the support of the house which is known as Konoha without you everything will fall" Orochimaru told him whilst laughing.

"Even if you succeed with killing me Orochimaru the support of this village will never be broken! I inherited the Will of Fire from Shodai-sama and Nidaime-sama I am Konoha's will… The Sandaime Hokage! No matter how much you attack Konoha a new Hokage will appear and inherit my will! People will grow strong and replace the old and bring change to the village. People like Naru-chan, people who will always stand up to the monsters out there like you! I am correct aren't I Yondaime-sama, Orochimaru I will now show you a jutsu that not even you know" the Sandaime made a hand sign and called out "Behold! Dead Demon Consuming Seal"

Orochimaru watched this with intensity and curiosity waiting to see this new jutsu that the Hokage announced to his ears. The Shinigami looked at the situation and slowly raised his left arm, with a thrust of it a necklace of beads wrapped themselves around it as a weird flame pattern travelled up its arm. "Please I must hurry this darkness is dangerous"

"Show me the jutsu!" Orochimaru demanded whilst Sandaime continued to block all incoming attacks one attack managed to hit the real Sarutobi hitting him backwards. "What's wrong are you planning on being beaten to death by the Ex-Hokage show me that Jutsu of yours already."

The flame pattern on the Shinigami's arm had reached its elbow and at that second it plunged its hand into Sarutobi though causing him a lot of pain it was clear that the jutsu was now ready. "It made it in time" the clones reached into the darkness and grabbed the Shodai and the Nidaime both clones were hit with counters but managed to hold onto them.

"I will not let go" the clones that were keeping the Hokage's still yelled out "Now come forth" the Shinigami plunged his hand through the Sarutobi clones and then into the Hokage's grabbing their souls when this happened all the darkness that clouded Sarutobi faded.

Both Hokage regained little parts of their personalities back and asked for forgiveness from Sarutobi they even mentioned on how he had protected the village well.

As the souls of the Hokage were plucked out the bodies they inhabited crumbled to dust. "Please forgive me Shodai-sama and Nidaime-sama" The Sandaime said shedding a little tear with one final pull the souls of the Hokage completely left their bodies, "Seal!" shouted Sarutobi. The souls were sucked up by the Shinigami and symbols just like Naru's seal appeared on the clones' stomachs. When the Hokage saw the bodies that remained he was horrified, "You used your own men!" he said shouting at Orochimaru.

"My men's lives how pathetic you care for them?" Orochimaru scoffed at the Hokage

"Did they not believe in you? Come Enma!" the pole returned to Sarutobi's hand and he engaged Orochimaru in a weapons fight eventually knocking the Kusanagi out of Orochimaru's hands then jumping back Enma launched himself out of weapon form using his arm to grab Orochimaru.

Orochimaru however saw this coming and made some snakes entangle the ape causing Enma to fall to the ground constricted. This was the opening the Sandaime needed he ran up Orochimaru and grasped his shoulders tightly. "This is it Orochimaru" Sandaime said as the Shinigami reached out and grabbed Orochimaru's soul.

The Sannin felt this but he couldn't move "What is this, this is good this is bad!" Orochimaru said he then motioned his hand so that Kusanagi would move "Now Die" shouted Orochimaru and Sarutobi as Kusanagi flew at the Sandaime.

Orochimaru was kind of shocked that Sarutobi did nothing he just let the blade go into him; Enma stopped the blade halfway through Sarutobi not going any deeper due to the grip of Enma. "You fool! Why didn't you move?" Orochimaru cried

"I didn't need to; your soul is halfway out now so you can see it right you know the Shinigami." When Orochimaru looked up he saw the huge deity the death 'god' and it seemed to have grabbed his soul when he saw the death gods hand on his soul he panicked he thought that he might actually die. "There was no need for me to dodge the attack Orochimaru you see once you activate the technique you sacrifice your soul so I would have died anyway, this was the jutsu the Yondaime used to save the village all those years ago thing is Orochimaru you and me will spend eternity in the death gods stomach fighting for eternity"

"So this is what was used to seal the Kyuubi away"

"Orochimaru I will now tear the soul out of your body and seal it away" this freaked Orochimaru out to no end, he no longer had control of his body and to make matters worse he saw the gruesome sight of the Shinigami devouring the souls of the Nidaime and the Shodai.

"Is that really the Shinigami? Your lying to me Old man you know I wont let you have it your way!" he then moved his hand causing the sword to go deeper into Sarutobi but the damage was small due to Enma's efforts keeping the sword at bay using his strength to restrict the movements of the Kusanagi. Every small centimetre the blade went into Sarutobi, the more of Orochimaru's soul returned to its body. "JUST HURRY UP AND DIE!" shouted Orochimaru.

"I told you this already Orochimaru you will die as well."

Orochimaru was trying to make the Kusanagi go deeper into Sarutobi but it didn't move anymore "Get off of me Geezer" shouted Orochimaru trying to defy his sensei he then shouted "Its not moving!" he said as he noticed the blade was now completely still.

"You still do not understand Orochimaru? Konoha is my home and I am its foundation"

"That's why I said I will destroy that foundation"

"As long as the villagers of Konoha protect those most precious to them you will never destroy the foundation of this village, Do not underestimate the Hokage!" shouted Sarutobi who was still pulling hard on Orochimaru's soul/

"This cant be you shouldn't be able to move it, you are completely out of chakra"

"Orochimaru, things like chakra and techniques aren't the only things that determine the strength of a person."

(With the village)

A giant snake broke through the walls, Ibiki Morino was telling everyone too get back when a massive gust caught the attention of ANBU'S best interrogator.

"Summoning Food Cart Destroyer" was heard as a gigantic toad appeared bearing two katana's the toad appeared on top of the gigantic snake killing it with its weight. "Its been quite awhile hasn't it Ibiki-san" the white haired ninja told him

"Jiraiya-sama"

Jiraiya looked at the other two huge snakes staring them down thinking _"Orochimaru" _"That's right cower in the prescence of the toads its time you snakes learned a lesson or two." Jiraiya then asked Ibiki where the Hokage was.

"He is currently fighting an enemy at the stadium" he reported to Jiraiya trying to be as helpful as possible to the legendary ninja.

"Don't die old man" said Jiraiya before getting back to fighting.

(Orochimaru and Sarutobi)

"Damn you half dead old man!" screamed Orochimaru at the Hokage as he felt even more of his soul leave his body "My arms are being held I can't use my jutsu I need to get out of here"

"Your ambition will never defeat the village I won't let it!" shouted the Sandaime

"Nothing can stop my ambition, you will die here! Or are you saying that someone as old as you Sarutobi-sensei has the power to stop me! Do you really understand what is happening right now, my men and sand ninja are invading the village as we speak. You Konoha ninja will die and so will the women and children my invasion of Konoha will succeed"

"If you really believe that nonsense then you know nothing about Konoha" said the Sandaime whilst coughing up blood

(Village)

A bunch of sand ninja realised after a short amount of time that the village was empty no women and children around, the Konoha ninja however were given the order to now defend the village.

Many shinobi from all over the village were now finally getting ready to fight, five ANBU took out a massive squad of fifty ninja, the former Ino-Shika-Cho combination were doing wonders like usual the sand and sound were being pushed back they couldn't stand up to the might of Konoha.

All the ninja that Gai and Kakashi went up against were killed and the stadium was safe.

Whilst the shinobi were fighting the women and children were hiding and it now looked like everything was getting better.

The whole shinobi population of Konoha brought up arms defeating everyone it was clearly obvious that the invasion had failed.

(Orochimaru and Sarutobi)

"Your invasion has failed, it looks light you severely underestimated the strength of this village" The Sandaime then brought his concentration to his own situation and realised he was not strong enough to extract Orochimaru's soul "Unfortunately I can't drag all of your soul out Orochimaru" he then looked down to see that he had Orochimaru's arms' soul.

"It's not over yet old man my ambition will never end!" Orochimaru told the Sandaime still looking very worried.

The Sandaime smiled "Your punishment that I will decree upon you is for drowning yourself in jutsu, I will take it all away!"

"What?" Orochimaru said as he felt his soul get pulled out even more, he then looked up to see the Shinigami pull out his Wakizashi "NOO stop!" shouted Orochimaru as the death gods blade descended cutting the arms off of Orochimaru's soul.

"Seal!" shouted the Sandaime sealing Orochimaru's arms then a seal appeared on the Sandaime's stomach it contained the soul of Orochimaru's arms.

Orochimaru couldn't move his arms anymore, they seemed to get necrosis and couldn't move they turned black and fell limp this was the biggest pain Orochimaru had ever felt. Orochimaru looked down at the man who had basically stolen all his jutsu and started to scream at him.

"You can no longer use your arms, which means no hand signs which ultimately means no jutsu" The Sandaime smiled and with his breaths said "The destruction of Konoha has failed!" whilst this was said the Shinigami was sucking up Sarutobi's soul.

"You old geezer give me back my arms!" yelled Orochimaru

"You are a fool Orochimaru; I truly regret that we can't die together let us meet in the next world, foolish apprentice"

"You near dead old geezer give me back all the jutsu I worked for!" Orochimaru screamed at the dying Hokage as the Sandaime's eyes grew heavy he began to fall his last image before death was his student, how he was before he became such a murderous villain the sight brought a smile to his face. When Orochimaru saw his face as he fell he knew he'd been defeated.

"Sarutobi you were such a good shinobi, your death was befitting your glorious image, maybe one day I will be able to assist your family again." Enma said as tears enveloped his face. Enma removed the Kusanagi from Sarutobi then disappeared into smoke.

One of the four shinobi who was keeping the barrier up looked worried for Orochimaru's condition and shouted "Orochimaru-sama"

"Drop the field you four we are leaving, the invasion of Konoha has failed" His subordinates grabbed Orochimaru and escaped into the air away from the ANBU pursuers.

All that was left was the dead body of Sarutobi Hiruzen smiling in the sun.

(Sasuke and Gaara)

"Chidori" yelled the Uchiha colliding with Gaara's arm shredding through the sand and straight into Gaara.

Both shinobi landed on the branches that the other had just jumped from, both Shinobi collapsed, Sasuke was smiling he thought to himself _"I did it, I defeated that monster shame I can't move anymore" _

Gaara started to twitch the small movement was caught by Sasuke's eyes he was starting to fear the worst, his fears were correct Gaara wasn't defeated he got back up to his feet and launched himself at the Uchiha "DIEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Gaara as he was on a head on collision course into Sasuke

Everything around Sasuke slowed down every millisecond felt like an eternity, Gaara was only inches away now, and Sasuke had resigned himself to death.

Sasuke closed his eyes not wishing to witness the attack.

"Get Away from Sasuke-kun!" shouted a familiar voice as the sound of a physical blow was heard; Sasuke opened his eyes to see Gaara flying into a tree.

Sasuke slowly looked up, the figure wore a white trench coat with red flames, it had long blond hair in two pig tails the figure turned around and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"Are you ok Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that"

(End Chapter)

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE ****REVIEW**

**Next Chapter**

**Raccoon and the Fox? The Battle finally Concludes**

**Everyone check out ****RasenganRendan **

**Everybody check out ****Chaos Nutter**

**Recommended stories**

**The Sharingan Fox **by Chaos Nutter

**The Arashi Chronicles **by RasenganRendan

**Please Review**

**Please tell me if my battles are ok and check my poll on my Profile page as it is to do with Naru's development**

**Everyone I have a new nickname for Naru and it will be revealed after the Arc**

**Oh and Btw I am going to be making some Arcs soon so basically its all down to my creativity **

**Well Hope You Enjoyed It**

**I Will Update ASAP**

**Fate xxx**


	10. Raccoon and the Fox? Battle Concludes

Hey everybody Chapter 10 is here

**Ok I will answer the questions from Some Reader now**

"**Why did most of the spectators think she was a demon?" Well the answer to this is there were a lot of civilians there; though feudal lords were there as well it was primarily citizens of Konoha. **

"**Why would Chidori knock Gaara back?" Hmm tough one, I messed up a little but if anything I will say once he penetrated the sand he only got a little bit of Chidori on Gaara and then he followed through…. I say this because I really don't have a reason sorry**

"**Is Haku capable of Whirlpool Style?" Hmm I don't know this either, to be perfectly honest only Naru uses it and I think because Haku has used Ice all her life I doubt she would change now, but I guess with the right training she would be capable of Whirlpool style**

**Thank you for the compliment on saying I am a good writer, no-one has really noticed me in the past but that could be due to I don't write much very often, I am trying to make this story an even higher standard from now on.**

**Hmm I have a question for people though and that is. "Should Naru learn Ice Style?" and to all those who think OMFG that is not even possible it probably is. Remember the Rin'negan allows the user to use all elements so it is not impossible until people learn more about it.**

**I have a question as well, what should Naru's Nickname/Alias be you know like Kakashi is Copy-Cat Ninja, I kind of like Fox Tamer due to she summons foxes and well no-one else has done that, Ninjutsu Fox? Well if you review please answer my questions and maybe give me some suggestions for her Alias as well.**

**Everyone check out ****Chaos Nutter**

**The author above is a fantastic new writer who will go far for sure, I am also helping him a little with his FIC the name of the FIC is ****The Sharingan Fox**

**Check out ****RasenganRendan ****he created the character ****Arashi Himura ****who will be on Naru's team in a made up arc**

**Check the FIC ****The Arashi Chronicles ****by the author above**

**Does anyone know any good SakuIno stories if so tell me and I will update even faster for you lovely readers yes I love you all even the critics**

**My favourite story that I am reading at this moment is Chaos Nutter's or as I call him Loveable Pervert**

**Everyone check the story ****Silver Chains and Black Leather ****by ****Sir White-Socks Whiskey **

**Now that my little speech is done I would like to thank you all who have reviewed and I hope for more in the future**

**From the Writers Mouth herself which is Moi **

**Fate xx **

**Please Enjoy the Chapter and ****REVIEW**

**Raccoon and the Fox? The Battle finally Concludes**

"Are you ok Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that"

Sasuke was staring right up at the one thing that he desired to protect but something was off about her, there was concern but also anger fuming from her eyes he just knew that she was going to do something stupid.

"You just stay here Sasuke-kun this will be over soon" said the soothing blonde.

"N-Naru he's too strong, he's a monster, no matter what I threw at him he just kept getting up just run or you'll end up like me too"

Whilst the couple were talking over the situation screaming was heard from the recently hit Gaara the red head was clutching his face screaming, how dare someone stop him from spilling blood, why would someone do that anyway.

Gaara continued to scream, images flashing inside his head this event seemed too similar to one that happened when he was a child all that Gaara could see in front of his eyes was a dirty blonde haired man with a young face all Gaara could say was "Yashamaru"

(Flashback)

A small lonely boy was on a swing all alone except for one small teddy bear. His eyes looked full of sadness, the loneliness that he had to suffer was unbearable, whilst all the other children played the young red head would sit there looking at the floor, its not that he wanted to be like that its just it was more painful to try and fit in.

A bunch of children were playing football all laughing and smiling, one kid however kicked the ball so high that it landed on top of a small cliff they all looked put out, their fun was over they weren't going to get the ball back anymore.

The red haired boy heard a small bang sort of noise so he lifted his head to see children upset that they had just lost their ball being the nice person that the small red haired boy was he manipulated the sand to get it back for them

Once he had got the ball with his sand he dropped the ball slowly so it would reach his hands, Gaara once safely retrieving the ball looked to the other children.

"H-here" the young child said nervously lowering his head so he didn't have to make eye contact with all the other children.

"I-its Gaara of the Desert" shouted one young boy completely fear stricken

Gaara laid his hands out so he could give the children their ball but this did not go the way he had planned they all opened their eyes widely some were even visibly shaking at the sight of the boy.

One of the children consumed by fear shouted "Run" to what each one complied too by running the opposite way trying to escape from Gaara.

Gaara's eyes turned from nervousness to shock what had the young boy done, he had done nothing and people were running from him he just wanted to help his eyes widened he shouted to them "Wait" but they didn't listen screams were the only replies he got as the scuttled away terrified "Please don't leave me alone" screamed Gaara as they all ran, subconsciously his sand ensnared the legs of two children pulling them to the ground.

"_I" images of Gaara sitting on a step with his bear looking at the floor appeared in his head "don't want to be alone anymore"_ Gaara thought to himself his eyes widened again he pictured himself standing alone in the darkness and small droplets of water fell from the ceiling dripping creating small ripples below his feet, _"I" _thought Gaara as more sand was about to completely encase one of the children when…

A young man with dirty blonde hair jumped in front of Gaara's sand cutting his arm saving the young boy, "Gaara-sama please calm down" said the man to be met with the wide eyes of Gaara, all around them were the bodies of the children all lying unconscious except the one the young man saved.

"Yashamaru" was all the shocked Gaara could say looks of sadness returned to his angry and shocked eyes.

The next scene that Gaara thought about during his lifetime of rejection and loneliness was a short time after the children tried to run, Gaara after seeing Yashamaru's cut from his sand tried to inflict a wound upon himself to know what pain was like, he drew a knife and attempted to slice his arm but the sand stopped him once again he didn't know how to feel or what pain was like.

Shortly after these events Yashamaru entered Gaara's room to see him trying to stab himself again he quickly rushed to Gaara's side taking away the knife.

"Gaara-sama, I was ordered by Kazekage-sama to be your caretaker, I am also supposed to take care of your health and protect you so please don't do things like that in front of me" Yashamaru told him with a friendly smile all Gaara could do was look down in disappointment as Yashamaru continued "but then again the sand will protect you" he said whilst rubbing the back of his head.

Gaara looked at the floor once again feeling sad, "Yashamaru, I'm sorry"

Yashamaru looked at Gaara concerned "Yashamaru do wounds hurt?" asked Gaara the regretful tone was clear in his voice

"Just a little but it will heal quickly though" he replied to the young Gaara, he knew what Gaara was truly asking it was about the cut on his arm that Gaara had caused so Yashamaru tried to make it sound like it didn't bother him at all.

"Hey Yashamaru" Gaara said gaining the attention of his caretaker "What does pain feel like?" he asked with the sad tone still in his voice staring down at where he had tried to cut himself trying to imagine what he could have felt, "I've never been hurt before, so I was wondering how it felt" Gaara told Yashamaru which made the expression on his face change to a thinking one.

"It is difficult to explain, it makes you feel unpleasant and it makes it hard to think rationally, without feeling pain you can't really describe it but it isn't a very pleasant feeling Gaara-sama" Yashamaru replied to the young boy

Gaara just looked at Yashamaru whilst he was explaining it a visible frown was on Gaara's face whilst his attention drifted to the cut he had caused making him look down in regret "Yashamaru, do you hate me?"

Yashamaru did a small smile and told him "People get hurt in their lifetimes, but it is very hard to hate another"

This was met with a smile by Gaara who then told him, "Maybe I am hurt like everyone else then, I always hurt here" he said holding his chest "I am not bleeding but it hurts here"

Yashamaru looked shocked and walked over to Gaara removing the knife from his clutches and cut a little part of his finger, Gaara gasped as the blood trickled down Yashamaru's finger

"Flesh wounds hurt for awhile but the pain quickly goes away, you can even get ointments to heal it faster but there is one wound that is worse"

"What's that" Gaara asked

Yashamaru placed his hand over his heart and continued "The tricky wounds to heal are those of the heart for these there are no medicines that will cure one"

"A wound of the heart?"

"Yes there are times when one will never heal, and there is only one cure for it and it is a troublesome medicine" Yashamaru replied to the young child

"What is it?" the young child asked whilst clenching his heart begging to know the answer

"The only thing that can cure a wound of the heart is… love"

Gaara's eyes widened, "How do I get that? What should I do to get rid of this pain?" he asked Yashamaru thinking if he got this thing called love his suffering would finally end.

"Gaara-sama you have already received it" Yashamaru replied looking softly at the picture of Gaara's mother "Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone close to you, It is expressed by caring for and protecting that person, Like my sister." Yashamaru told Gaara as they both stared at the picture.

"I believe my sister always loved you, Gaara-sama. The Shukaku of the Sand is a living soul usually used for combat purposes; the sand automatically protects you because of love, I believe the will of your mother is in the sand and my sister probably wanted to protect you, even after her death" Yashamaru explained to Gaara causing him to smile.

"Yashamaru, thanks… for stopping me" Gaara thanked his uncle for stopping him from killing those children.

"My pleasure, you are an important person who is close to me Gaara-sama" Yashamaru replied to the boy sucking the wound on his finger

Gaara walked face to face with Yashamaru and put the wounded finger in his mouth trying to ease the pain, Yashamaru just thought _"Can you feel my pain?" _

The next image that Gaara thought about started with the young boy running down the sandy road in the darkness of the night thinking back onto a conversation he had with Yashamaru earlier that day, _"Yashamaru, I have a favour to ask", "What is it?", "I want ointment" _

Gaara continued to run down the sandy road stopping in front of a house, he knocked on the door looking down at the brown package of ointment, when the door opened a young boy appeared when realising it was Gaara his eyes widened out of fear.

"I'm sorry about before, it hurt right?" Gaara said holding the package forward "Here, This is ointment; Use it if you want…"

"Go Home!" the kid replied slamming the door "Monster"

Gaara was physically shaking, he dropped the package in front of the door whilst the look of rejection and sadness filled his face he didn't understand why did this always happen to him.

Gaara walked back down the sandy road looking dejected, head facing down hiding his face from everyone, a drunk who was stumbling down the road bumped into the young boy.

"What the, be careful you stupid kid!" said the drunk after crashing into Gaara

Gaara turned round the drunk now saw his face, "You're" the man said wide eyed, fear stricken

Gaara noticed the look in the mans eyes they contained hate and fear images of earlier where the kid called him monster flashed into his head whilst the drunk said "You're" once again, _"That look again, why, why?" _thought Gaara as he manipulated the sand in his rage, "Hey" said the drunk dropping his bottle and a few seconds later screaming was heard.

Three people rushed to see the source of the screams, "Hey, what happened, It's Gaara" was what they said when they saw the red haired child continue walking down the sandy path.

Gaara continued walking until he saw a man leaning against a tree, Gaara turned to look the man in the face, and Gaara could see the disapproval in his eyes and thought, _"Father" _and continued to walk down the lonely path.

The next image Gaara thought of was when he was sitting on a balcony staring at his hands _"Why, why am I the only one they call a monster, what am I" _he thought staring at his hands, he then remembered what Yashamaru told him about curing a wound of the heart, "Yashamaru"

As Gaara was doing this, lots of kunai were being controlled slowly so Gaara wouldn't notice, then they were fired at rapid speed but Gaara's sand protected him, Gaara was shocked at this asking himself why do people always do this to him, he turned around to see an assailant and controlled his sand to whip around the persons body, he then clenched his fist which made the sand crush the assailant blood flew everywhere, "Who are you? Why?" Gaara looked at the assailant seeing a bandage over the assailants finger, Gaara could only stop in fear too scared to see if the person was who he suspected.

Gaara gulped and went to remove the persons mask, he kept pulling back at the last second too scared to see but he had to know he finally got the courage to pull away the mask and a mixture of emotions filled his eyes, sadness, betrayal and grief. The assailant was Yashamaru and his face was covered in blood all Gaara could do was scream his name as the sand he control whipped around wildly.

Gaara was crying by Yashamaru's side "Why? Yashamaru, Why? I thought you were." Gaara said whilst crying, Yashamaru opened his eyes to the crying Gaara.

"It was an order, I was ordered to kill you… by your father, Kazekage-sama" Yashamaru told the crying boy

Tears still flowing down Gaara's face, "Why, father why me" was all Gaara could say whilst Yashamaru continued.

"You were born with the Shukaku of the Sand, and then observed like a guinea pig, Gaara-sama, but since you could not control the power of the living soul, Shukaku, and were unable to manipulate sand on your own, your existence was deemed a danger to the village, before that happened…" Yashamaru told him before Gaara spoke

"Then you did this unwillingly because father ordered you to" Gaara asked with his eyes filled with hope

"No that is not correct" Yashamaru replied, Gaara's eyes widened tears were flowing the betrayal was clearly felt and it pained him so much

"I was ordered to kill you by Kazekage-sama but I could have refused, Gaara-sama deep inside my heart I truly… hated you" Yashamaru told him making Gaara even more hurt by the one he loved most

"You took the life of my beloved sister when you were born, I tried to think of you as her treasured child, but I couldn't because my sister didn't wish for your birth she became the villages sacrifice, and she died cursing the village. After that I carried a wound that could never heal." Gaara was still crying then thought back on when Yashamaru told him about how a wound of the heart can never heal and this was clearly one of them.

"My sister gave you your name" Yashamaru said, thinking back on the events.

"This child's name is Gaara, An Asura who loves himself, love only yourself and fight only for yourself and by doing so you can continue to exist."

"But my sister didn't give you this name Gaara because she loved you, it was so you could continue to exist and because she hated this village when she died, she wanted her hatred to exist and remain" Yashamaru told him as a women disappeared into the wind as she crumbled into sand.

"You were not loved, Please die" Yashamaru told him detonating thousands of explosive tags but Gaara's sand protected him, Gaara cried as the shield of sand was covering him, thinking back on what Yashamaru told him about his mother how she loved him but now he said she didn't, none of it made sense and with that he snapped.

His sand waved frantically around his whipping everywhere, imprinting the word love on his forehead, _"Love yourself and fight only for yourself, I understand now I am alone I will not believe or love anyone I'm alone" _he thought as tears ran down his face.

(End Flashback)

Gaara was screaming loudly, all those present could hear the deathly screams, seconds later the other half of Gaara's body was also covered in sand, he was completely engulfed in sand, his eyes were yellow with a cross inside of them with four black dots in each, he had blue markings in a pattern that looked like a crack, the only part of him that wasn't completely covered with sand were his legs.

Naru, Sasuke, Sakura and Pakkun all looked at Gaara's new form with fear, Temari was still hiding when she realised he was transforming again.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I will have your blood" screamed Gaara in an animalistic rage, saliva escaped his mouth and he was pointing straight at Sasuke with his claws

Naru started to get insanely angry, no-one and she meant anyone threatened Sasuke without getting beaten up in the end; Naru gritted her teeth tightly and closed her eyes a small growl could be heard from Naru.

"If you are going to lay a finger on Sasuke-kun, you are going to have to kill me first!" declared Naru showing her conviction standing in front of Gaara blocking his view of Sasuke.

Sasuke just looked at Naru wide-eyed, she didn't really mean that did she, she wasn't going to put her life on the line to protect him he didn't want that he just wanted her to be safe, Naru-chan just Ru…" but before Sasuke could finish Naru butted in.

"Sasuke-kun I failed to protect you in the forest and I had to rely on Hinata, I nearly died to Haku and you saved me nearly dying in the process, and if your allowed to put your life on the line for me, I am too so you just stay back Sasuke-kun I will show him what true power is."

Sasuke just smiled he knew he wouldn't be able to stop Naru now, even if he could control her well he still couldn't do anything to sway her when he was in this condition, it was obvious that Naru just wanted to prove to Sasuke that she could do something to help him for once.

"Just be careful Naru-chan" Sasuke told her

Naru smiled and nodded, "don't worry Sasuke-kun" she told him then whispered in his ear "he isn't the only one with a monster inside of him remember that"

Sasuke went wide eyed and remembered that Naru had the Kyuubi inside of her and asked "you don't mean?"

"Yes I do, sword techniques won't work on Gaara but if my strength increases exponentially my Taijutsu will be better which will help me, also my Ninjutsu will help" she whispered to him

"Naru please, promise me one thing" Sasuke asked her

"Anything Sasuke-kun"

"Come back safe" he replied which made he smile and she turned to face Gaara.

"What was all that about?" Sakura asked Pakkun who just shrugged whilst looking at Naru a new determined look appeared on her face.

"Gaara, one thing your not the only one here who has suffered with the pains of loneliness, I will show you how to achieve true power" Naru screamed before entering her mindscape and confronting the Kyuubi.

"Kyu-chan have you any idea what this Gaara guy is?" Naru asked the Kyuubi needing answers before she went into true combat with the guy.

"**Hmm, Kit that Gaara kid has a Bijuu sealed inside of him; like you contain me the nine-tailed demon fox the strongest of the Bijuu he contains the one-tailed Shukaku the weakest of the Bijuu but it doesn't mean that he will be a push over, at this moment in time you can only access small amounts of my chakra meaning at best you can squeeze out enough for you to gain a one-tail transformation" **the Kyuubi told Naru

"What does that mean Kyu-chan? Does it mean I have enough power to combat Gaara as he is now?" she asked the Kyuubi who recently has become a source of guidance to her.

"**Theoretically yes, you will have the same amount of Bijuu chakra flowing through you as Gaara does, that doesn't mean you will be weaker or stronger than him, it just means you have more power flowing into you, remember this Gaara is a strong opponent and you are going to have to be at your best to defeat this guy, look at what he did to Sasuke-kun with relative ease." **The Kyuubi told her

"So you are saying we will have the same amount of advantages making the outcome of this battle down to who is a better fighter not who has the most power?" Naru asked the Kyuubi

"**Yes Kit that is exactly what I am trying to tell you, remember you will have more chakra based attacks when you enter a one-tailed transformation state, I am confident that you will be able to control it, I don't want my host loosing to the Shukaku" **the Kyuubi told her

"My opponent isn't the Shukaku, its Gaara remember that Kyuubi!" Naru scolded the Kyuubi who just shrugged it off

"**That is not what I am trying to say, Gaara is most probably able transform into Shukaku, meaning he will increase beyond your transformed state and Kit if that happens you have only one choice" **the Kyuubi told her

"What is it Kyu-chan what do I need to do if it gets to that" Naru asked frantically

"**You will have to summon me, but it wont come without its risks, our life force is connected remember, but if I am out for too long your life will fade away I can only last outside of the seal for fifteen minutes max before it would eventually kill you from over use of my powers, if you run out of chakra whilst I am summoned I will eat at your life force unintentionally to keep myself summoned, so you must finish the fight before it is too late Kit, but remember my powers are the strongest out of all the Bijuu so try getting away from your friends before you summon me" **the Kyuubi advised her

"Ok Kyu-chan I will keep that in mind now can I have the chakra I need please?" Naru asked the Kyuubi

"**Ok Kit now defeat Shukaku and show that Raccoon the power of a fox" **the Kyuubi roared

"Hai, Kyu-chan" Naru said before leaving her mindscape.

Red Chakra started to cover Naru's body, her eyes turned blood red with teeth that were noticeably sharper, the aura of red chakra created paws that were huge with sharp claws, she had one tail and also fox ears made of chakra, she looked completely different from when she just used small amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra now she looked like a small one-tailed version of the Kyuubi though she looked kind of graceful at the same time.

Sasuke looked at her not really surprised by what he was seeing he pretty much expected the more chakra you use the more you would look like the Kyuubi, Sakura was looking at Naru with fear saying to herself "Is that really Naru, she looks like a monster" Sasuke hearing this snapped completely

"Don't call her a monster, a monster would start thrashing out trying to kill us right now but look at her she is completely in control, you haven't even commented on that Gaara guy yet, you have no idea how much it hurts Naru to be called a monster!" he screamed at the pink haired girl

"S-Sasuke I d-didn't know I-I'm sorry" she said struggling to talk due to the Sasuke's outburst she had never seen him so angry and she had watched the raven haired boy for years

"It's not me you should apologise to!" Sasuke shouted at Sakura

Sakura just looked at her feet feeling regret, if Sasuke said she wasn't a monster then it must be true she thought whilst silently looking at Naru thinking _"What are you?" _

Naru stared at Gaara who was right in front of her; Gaara had a noticeable look of shock on his face "What are you!" Gaara shouted at Naru confused how someone could look like that and still be in control

Naru zipped right next to him standing on the same branch and whispered into his ear "Naru Namikaze the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko and the girl who will kick your ass" she then punched him cleanly in the face sending him flying back going through three trees before stopping on a branch.

"Such power, Naru Namikaze you intrigue me! Killing you will prove that I exist!" Gaara roared at the Naru who was completely unfazed by his threats.

"If anyone dies today, it will be you Gaara but I don't want it to end that way do you want to know why I can control such massive power, its because of… love" Naru told him but this comment brought Gaara into another fit, he was grasping his head tightly thinking about how Yashamaru told him about love all those years ago.

"Love…. Love only ends up hurting you in the end!" Gaara roared extending his right arm straight towards Naru who didn't even look worried she had seen this attack before and she could do the same thing.

"Kyuubi claw" Naru said under her breath as her chakra aura extended in the same shape as Gaara's attack the two attacks collided in mid-air grasping each other and pulling both Jinchuuriki's forward towards each other.

Gaara's and Naru's chakra claws had locked together and they were on a crash course both were eager to get an attack of in this encounter, "Sand Shuriken" Gaara yelled as millions of sand projectiles flew at the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, she countered it by using a Kyuubi chakra attack she had never used before she didn't know its name it activated by itself, it was like Sand Shuriken and when both Sand Shuriken and this mystery attack collided they cancelled each other out which caused the two Jinchuuriki to continue on their aerial confrontation.

As Gaara and Naru were about to collide they both used there other arm dart at their opponents but once again they caught each other in mid-air and when Gaara and Naru were just seconds apart Gaara called out "Wind Style: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough" sending a powerful wind chakra jutsu straight into Naru causing her to crash into a nearby tree.

"Is this all the mighty Kyuubi can do" mocked Gaara

"Kyuubi is their any long rang Kyuubi chakra attacks that I can use in this form? I need to beat Gaara and he has that devastating jutsu there must be something I can do!" Naru asked the Kyuubi

"**There is one attack, its called One-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball but it is a massive risk it causes you to loose blood to activate it, it is also slow to activate but it will surely defeat that Gaara kid and by the way that attack that stopped Sand Shuriken was Kyuubi Shuriken, I know it isn't a very creative name but I wanted to name it" **the Kyuubi told Naru

"Well aren't you one vain fox, well how much time do I need to use this jutsu?" Naru asked getting back to the point

"**Around five seconds" **the Kyuubi replied

"Ok thanks Kyu-chan I'll show him the almighty power of the foxes that you preach about" Naru said laughing before leaving her mindscape

"**Sarcastic bitch…" **the Kyuubi muttered to herself

Naru really got hurt from that last attack she may not have went far but the collision with that tree nearly knocked her out cold she pulled herself to her feet trying to think of a way to get a good five second gap to launch this attack.

Temari pulled her face out of her knees to see a One-tailed Kyuubi looking creature she then turned to Gaara and nearly passed out, she couldn't believe there was another Jinchuuriki fighting Gaara, she was more worried about what would happen if Gaara deemed it necessary to fully transform, she just prayed to god it wouldn't go that far.

"So you are finally up, Naru" Gaara said laughing like a maniac then he extended his arm once again, "This time I will snap your neck!" Gaara roared as the Shukaku arm flew at Naru with blinding speed.

Naru jumped above the claw and landed on top of it, she then got on all fours and sprinted like a fox down the arm when she finally reached Gaara she punched him with a clean punch to the face sending Gaara flying, but Naru wasn't done she extended her chakra arm, clutched Gaara and threw him down to the earth creating a massive crater.

"**Now Kit!" **shouted the Kyuubi

Naru started charging the menacing ball, blood and raw chakra floated into the sky in small bubbles; Naru then absorbed it all into her mouth and fired it down towards Gaara.

"I can't loose to her, I will never loose to someone like her!" Gaara roared, his anger finally consuming him, Gaara transformed into Shukaku and when the menacing ball hit the gigantic creature made of sand all it did was made a small indent of the creature's leg.

"**Kit he transformed into Shukaku quick summon me, just one word of warning I will have to cancel your Kyuubi chakra supply for you to summon me, don't worry it only happens when I am summoned, just make sure you don't die you have one chance!" **

Naru's fox shroud dissipated leaving a tired looking Naru standing looking up at Shukaku, Shukaku had started to manipulate the sand towards Naru, she needed to hurry up, as the sand got closer and closer the hand signs were being made, as the sand was about to ensnare Naru.

"Summon Jutsu" shouted Naru and a giant creature appeared, it was just as tall as Shukaku, it had nine tails and its fur was bright orange, it had large fangs and it looked pissed.

"Summoning jutsu? Naru can summon foxes? I have never heard of such a thing and to make it even stranger she summoned the Kyuubi?" Sasuke said to himself as he watched in awe.

Gaara saw the predicament he was in and quickly used the forced sleep jutsu which allows the Shukaku to take complete control of its actions.

"Kyu-chan so we finally meet outside the cage, what's it like to be outside again?" Naru asked

"**Naru-sam… I mean Naru-san it feels fantastic"** the Kyuubi roared

"So what are we going to do Kyu-chan I don't really want to kill Gaara, he is a Jinchuuriki too" Naru told the Kyuubi

"**You need to wake up this Gaara then once that's over I will use an attack which will destroy the Shukaku body, then you should dispel me and finish Gaara off, oh and Naru, we need to do something about that Gaara kids seal" **the Kyuubi told her

"Got it Kyu-chan but what do you mean his seal?" Naru replied sounding very confused

"**Well that Gaara kid can't control the Shukaku because his seal is very poorly made, if we fix it maybe he wont be as insane anymore, he should also be able to sleep without Shukaku eating his personality, if you want to keep that guy alive we have to also make his seal better otherwise this will all happen again someday." **The Kyuubi replied

"I understand that Kyu-chan but how do I fix the seal? I know nothing about sealing!" Naru told the Kyuubi

"**Don't worry I will help you through it now lets get going we haven't got much time!" **shouted the Kyuubi

"**Kyuubi, so we meet in battle I will kill you!" **roared Shukaku

"**You couldn't kill me if I was standing still and you attacked me for a whole day without me moving, don't kid yourself Shukaku you know you stand no chance!" **roared the Kyuubi, shockingly enough the Shukaku actually looked scared

"Let's get this plan over with Kyu-chan!" Naru shouted

The Kyuubi ran straight at the Shukaku avoiding all of its Wind based attacks the Kyuubi knew how pathetic Shukaku was he never used any logic when fighting and that was why he was so weak.

Seconds later the Kyuubi had Shukaku pinned down allowing Naru to jump onto Shukaku she then punched Gaara so hard that he woke up.

"**MOVE KIT!" **shouted the Kyuubi

Naru jumped of the Shukaku body just in time because a massive chakra wave went straight through the Shukaku stomach causing it to crumble to dust.

The Kyuubi caught Naru on its tail then dispelled herself; she then gave Naru some small amount of chakra to finish this fight.

"_How is she so strong? Can love really make you that powerful, can it really help me control myself and control the beast, maybe I was wrong about her?" _Gaara thought as he fell from the sky.

Naru charged with a little more Kyuubi chakra looked exhausted, using this much chakra really put a lot on the body and she couldn't take much more of it there was enough for one final attack, as she saw Gaara fall past her eyes she leapt from a tree, landed on his chest and punched him powerfully in the face sending them both rocketing into the earth.

"Naru!" shouted Sasuke worried for her safety he was amazed by all she just did, she controlled the Kyuubi, she had seemingly beat Gaara, Sasuke thought that he really needed to get better or get his hands on a Bijuu if that was even possible but he just shrugged it off and set of to where Naru and Gaara crashed into the earth.

Sakura and Pakkun just stared at each other thinking _"How powerful is she?" _

Naru and Gaara were in a gigantic crater, Gaara was barely conscious whilst Naru stood a little above him, blood all over her face; she had lost a lot of blood when attempting the menacing ball.

"**Kit just remember I wont always supply you with that much chakra, this situation called for it so you better have enjoyed yourself because I am not considering allowing you to use that any time soon" **the Kyuubi told Naru

"Kyu-chan! Why not?" Naru asked

"**If you rely too much on my power, your own power will never get better I would like to have a strong host and anyways you don't need my chakra much you only needed it now because there was another Jinchuuriki" **the Kyuubi told Naru who was nearly falling unconscious

"Aren't we going to do this seal that you told me about?"

"**Yes Kit just ask the little Gaara boy for permission first, I know he wont refuse its just well I don't want to do something against his wishes due to well he could always release the seal if he was pissed at it and I want to make sure Shukaku stays in there I don't like him much"**

"Fine Kyu-chan one second"

After only a few minutes of trying to convince Gaara he accepted her offer and after some advice from Kyuubi Naru was able to fix Gaara's seal making it much more efficient.

"There all do-"Naru said before passing out

Sasuke arrived moments later to see an unconscious Naru and a soon to be unconscious Gaara how dare he let he fall asleep on him, when no-one was looking Sasuke punched Gaara in the face knocking him out cold, happy with the results Sasuke picked up Naru then met up with the rest of the pursuit squad once all of them were ready they went back to Konoha leaving Gaara unconscious.

Kankuro and Temari picked up the unconscious Gaara; Temari noted how that Naru girl defeated Gaara to the shock of Kankuro when they decided to return to Suna Gaara awoke.

"Gaara are you ok" Temari asked feeling genuinely worried for her brother

"Yeah I'm fine, that Naru girl fixed my seal before they left, I was able to sleep without fear" Gaara told his siblings

Both Kankuro and Temari looked at each other with smiles thinking _"Thank you Naru, you do not know how much this will affect our family" _they picked up Gaara and started to return to Suna when they heard something from Gaara that they had never thought he would ever say, "Sorry"

(Konoha)

Sasuke, Sakura and Pakkun all walked through the main gates of Konoha; Sasuke was holding Naru bridal style what kind of made him blush especially since he got so many stares from it.

Jiraiya who was standing on top of a roof saw the blonde in Sasuke's arms and jumped down to ask what happened.

"Naru fought that Gaara kid when he defeated me, he transformed into something called Shukaku, and Naru well summoned the-"Sasuke looked side to side and whispered in Jiraiya's ear" Kyuubi" Jiraiya hearing this went wide eyed and asked.

"So why is Naru like that?"

"Well from what I saw once they defeated Shukaku, Naru jumped off a tree and punched Gaara in the chest and before I knew it there was a massive explosion in the area, Naru had defeated Gaara but passed out due to blood loss and chakra exhaustion, she saved us all back there" Sasuke told Jiraiya who just smiled

He looked at his Goddaughter and thought to himself_ "Relish your happiness right now Naru because there is some really bad news that you will find out when you awaken, I just hope she doesn't take it too badly"_

Later on that day, Naru awoke in the hospital; there standing over her was Sasuke, Hinata with Arashi, Kakashi and Jiraiya. Naru had never had this many people visit her in hospital it came as a pleasant surprise, before the only person who would come to see her was Old Man Hokage, _"Where is he anyway" _thought Naru to herself wanting to tell him all about what she had done, she thought he would be proud of her if he heard that she defeated Gaara, _"Maybe I'll tell him later"_

"Naru-chan?" said a familiar voice to which Naru quickly move in her bed so see a very worried Sasuke looking at her with affectionate eyes, _"What happened?" _was what Naru was thinking she realised now that everybody in the room had the same look on their faces they all looked sympathetic towards Naru and she needed to know why.

"W-what I-is w-wrong?" Naru asked cautiously, she wanted to know what was wrong but at the same time she was absolutely terrified it was a matter of curiosity and fear she needed to know but at the same time was reluctant to know, she knew whatever they were going to tell her would certainly cause her a lot of pain.

"Everyone can I speak with Naru alone please?" asked Jiraiya to the entire group

They all respected the wishes of Jiraiya, it was probably smart to let him break the news, he was the closest to the Old Man and would understand her plight more than anyone they all left the room with silent agreement.

"Naru-chan" said the old Sannin instantly gaining her attention.

"W-what I-is it?" asked Naru clenching her bed sheets for support, "I-is s-something –w-wrong with m-me?" she asked with fear thinking it was something about herself

"No Naru-chan it isn't anything about you" just hearing this made Naru sigh with relief.

"It's something much worse…" Jiraiya said making Naru's eyes revert back to their fearful expression "Old Man Hokage died in battle" Jiraiya finished off.

Everything in the room went dead silent, Naru's eyes were wide with shock and reluctance to believe Jiraiya, but she saw everyone else's pained faces and it all became apparently clear to Naru, Oji-san was dead.

Tears were flowing down Naru's face, she still hadn't lost the expression of when Jiraiya first announced the Hokage's passing she was still trying to believe all this was a dream and she would wake up soon to a more cheerful atmosphere but this was reality, her 'adopted' grandfather was dead.

Everyone outside the room were silent, not a single word was spoken they all felt for Naru they knew she thought of the man as family and now one of her very few family members was dead, moments later loud screams were heard echoing in the entire hall, Naru was crying her heart out.

Jiraiya pulled the young girl close to his chest trying to console her as much as he could, he wanted to cry as well, the man he had known as sensei, the man he wanted recognition from, the man who he finally gained respect from was dead, he was also like family to Jiraiya, Naru buried herself deeply into his chest muffling her cries her heart was broken and it was all too apparent for Jiraiya.

"Naru, the Hokage left you something before he died" Jiraiya whispered in her ear gaining her attention once again.

"What was it?" she said between her cries

"You'll find out later on, Naru, will you be going to the funeral?" Jiraiya asked the still shaken Naru

She nodded in acceptance not able to muster a single word they would just break into cries, Jiraiya had never seen his goddaughter like this before it pained him deeply he told Naru to get some rest before he left.

After Jiraiya left the room he told the whole group, "she's sleeping now and has seemed to have calmed down a lot, but don't do anything to make this worse for her" he then glared at the entire group, "Or you'll have me to deal with, Naru has been through a lot of troubles in her life, this tops them if you do anything else it might push her over the edge" Jiraiya told them

"W-we wont do anything to Naru-chan sir" Sasuke told Jiraiya a little worried, he didn't want a Sannin against him, this guy was most probably stronger than his brother and that meant he would be dead in no time against this guy.

"Good, now I have some things to do, please watch over Naru whilst I get my jobs done, I am sure I know what I will be asked and I need to think it over" Jiraiya told them and before anyone could query him, he disappeared.

"What was that about?" asked Sasuke whilst everyone shrugged, they all watched over Naru until it got too late only Sasuke stayed the entire night, "Naru"

The next morning Naru woke up to see Sasuke sleeping on a chair with his head on the side of the bed, she just smiled at the sight, the Sasuke Uchiha the one who was known as cold stayed all night to watch over her, she ran her hand through his hair softly and soothingly whilst she still digested what she was told, she had calmed a little now but it still hurt.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at the conscious Naru who now had stopped running her hand through his hair through embarrassment that she was caught "Don't stop" Sasuke said whilst still lying down, Naru smiled at this and continued.

"So are you feeling better now Naru-chan?" asked Sasuke hoping for a positive response from his blonde girlfriend.

"I have calmed down, but it still hurts it will hurt more at the funeral to be honest, anyway there is supposedly something that the Hokage left behind for me what he intended to let me have, and Jiraiya said he would deal with it afterwards." Naru told her raven haired boyfriend

"Naru…. The funeral is later on today" Sasuke told her quietly, she just nodded in acceptance.

"Looks like I have to get out of bed then" Naru told Sasuke jumping out of bed, she felt tremendous pain in her stomach and ribs she screamed in agony.

"Naru what's wrong?" Sasuke asked in a very concerned way

"I-it hurts…. Sasuke-kun" Naru replied

"Where?" Sasuke asked because he wasn't even told the extent of her injuries, shouldn't the fox have already healed her?

"My ribs, and stomach, Kyuubi told me that she couldn't heal me as fast as usual due to I was in Kitsune form when I got the injuries thus making the extent of the injuries worse because it takes a lot of damage to hurt me or even break a bone when I am in that form" Naru replied

Sasuke picked Naru up and said "Get changed…." Whilst blushing, she looked down at herself to see only a hospital gown that all female patients wear, to be quite honest it was quite revealing.

"Pervert" shouted Naru

"But you like me as a pervert don't you?" Sasuke asked sarcastically

"I don't know…. Now get out!" shouted Naru at the young boy who was actually shocked at her response

Once Naru was done changing she told Sasuke that it was ok for him to come back in the room, he walked through the door and had to remark even with that many injuries she still looked beautiful. Sasuke was her personal crutch for the day or so it seemed, he took Naru to her house so she could get changed for the funeral, then rested Naru at his house whilst he got changed after a long hard trip from the hospital they were finally ready to go to the funeral.

Lots of people over all of Konoha were walking to the funeral site, they stopped and stared at the young Uchiha carrying Naru, they knew what she did for them during the invasion, she defeated the sands greatest 'weapon' they all looked at Naru with a weird sort of acceptance and gratification for what she had done and continued to walk on to the funeral.

It seemed like all of Konoha had came to pay respect for the Sandaime, they heard that he defeated Orochimaru and the two former Hokage when he summoned them, Orochimaru may still be alive but he still lost to the third.

The Atmosphere was gloomy the sky filled with dark clouds, everyone holding a flower listening to the speech about the Sandaime and to all those who died in the invasion, the rain began to fell it was as if the heavens themselves cried about the loss of the great man.

Konohamaru was crying his eyes out for his grandfather, when Naru was about to console him, Iruka decided to instead thinking back on the times of when the Sandaime helped him as a child he felt the kids pain.

Naru looked up at her father figure and asked "Iruka-sensei, why do people risk their lives"

Iruka explained that when someone is gone that all their dreams and future goes with them he also told her that it is to protect something important to them, "The Sandaime risked his life for the village because it was his home, and he wished to protect everyone in the village" Iruka told her softly

Naru just looked down tears streaming down her face as well "Why did he have to die though?" she asked burying her head into Sasuke who was right next to her.

"Sometimes people die when they didn't deserve to, if it wasn't for his sacrifice we wouldn't be here right now, and Naru remember your father also made a sacrifice for the village, people do this to protect the ones they love" Iruka replied to the girl who was still crying whilst Sasuke was consoling her.

Naru approached the picture of the Sandaime, "Oji-san" she said placing the flower down thinking back on all the times she spent with the man, the time he trained her when she was younger, the time when he bought her the katana that she now wields, the time he told her that she had really grown when he met up with her before the preliminaries, she put on a smile, placed the flower down "Good bye, Oji-san" she said walking away and she felt much better for it.

The clouds began to break and the sun crept through, the tears had ended and Naru was once again showing her joyful side, Jiraiya watching the funeral was proud of his Goddaughter then looked up at the Hokage monument seeing the face of his student and master and thought _"I guess there is only one more thing to do then, Minato-san, Sarutobi-sensei" _

(5 days later)

Many ninja were on missions to gain more strength for Konoha, if they declined any missions it would make them look weak and they couldn't allow their enemies to think they had lost power, Naru was taking time off due to her injuries and Sasuke was given leave to look after her, Hinata was on a mission with Arashi and Kakashi was on an S-rank mission to assassinate some big shot missing Nin.

The town had already been fixed up to shape due to the amounts of work that everyone put in, all those who could use speciality clones were required to make them to help rebuild the village, only Naru was an exception due to her health.

Jiraiya had been told by his spy in Akatsuki that he would have to come to Konoha and make it seem like he tried to take the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and gave Jiraiya the time to get prepared so he could easily stop them and force them to retreat at the gate of the village.

Naru later on in the day finally went to see Jiraiya about this 'gift' that the Hokage left behind for her, she slowly approached Jiraiya.

"Oji-san" Naru asked Jiraiya, she had come to know him as an important person to her recently and decided to give him the title that she used to call the Sandaime.

"Yes Naru-chan?" asked Jiraiya with his telescope pointing over to the women's baths, Naru didn't mind he always did this and she actually found it funny how overly horny this man really was.

"Umm about what Oji-san left me behind, C-can I h-have it?" Naru asked Jiraiya who just looked down at her and smiled.

"Come with me"

They did some walking around town and ended up at the Sarutobi estate, it wasn't as big as the Uchiha or Namikaze estate but it still was pretty big, Jiraiya guided Naru all the way to the main house, when they entered he was met by the main servant of the house, who knew what all this was about.

"Please come with me, Jiraiya-sama, Naru-sama" said the servant taking them to the main living room.

Jiraiya sat with Naru who seemed extremely calm, her attitude had completely changed since five days ago when he first declared the news to her, she was obviously still hurting but understood what the man did was for the benefit to everyone so she only thought back on the good memories she had of him.

The main servant walked down the stairs slowly holding a long box in her hands and a letter above it, she handed the Letter to Naru first and told her to read it.

_Dear Naru_

_I know this sounds cliché but if you are reading this I am dead, Naru you were a very important person to me and because of this I would like to leave behind something which is very important to my family, to you._

_The two packages you receive is one for your own personal use, whilst the second is for someone you deem worthy in the Sarutobi clan._

_I know that you were always in your fathers shadow, wearing the same coat as him, I know you want recognition so I told my servants to make you a coat that will solidify your own personal image, I know it isn't much but your family always had a thing for wearing trench coats and well I wanted you to also have a specially made one because if your going to become a clan leader one day you cant imitate the former leader can you. _

_Naru remember something, never give up, your dream is to become the best Hokage I remember you telling me this._

_You have the potential and the spirit to achieve all your dreams Naru, if anyone ever calls you a demon don't believe it, you are your own person and a magnificent girl I truly feel honoured to have met you during my life time._

_Naru there is one last thing I have to tell you, in all of Konoha there is a will to protect those closest to them, everyone in the village may not be blood related but they are all an important family and the desire to protect that family is what makes out village truly strong, this is called the Will of Fire and I am entrusting my Will to you I am sure all of Konoha will become as proud as I am of you Naru, become a great Hokage like no other._

_Love_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen._

Naru started shaking whilst looking at the letter the old man had left her new tears flowing, she held the note close to her chest, "I will Oji-san" this note would become one of her most treasured possessions from now on she thought to herself, the words that he was proud of her was something she always wanted to hear him say and this letter granted the wish.

The servant walked over to Naru and handed her the box, she picked it up and slowly opened the lid, and she saw inside a long coat, it was red with black flames she put the new coat on and gently put her other one in Jiraiya's hands, she slid her hands into the pockets and pulled out a little slip.

_I knew you could summon foxes, so please do one thing for me use this name and ask the servant to place the name of it on the back of your coat. People outside the village will now know you as._

_Naru, the Fox Tamer. _

Naru took a liking to the name on an instant, she did the Sandaime's wish and handed the coat to the servant and asked her for the title to be imbedded onto the back in black Kanji.

She then looked into the box to see one last gift from Sarutobi, it was the gift that the Sandaime mentioned in his letter to Naru, it was a scroll, when Naru opened it inside was something that made her cry once again.

_Sarutobi Hiruzen _was written on the inside next to many other names all with the surname Sarutobi she then looked above the names, it was the symbol of an Ape, and Jiraiya stood next to Naru and told her, "It looks familiar doesn't it?"

"It's a summoning scroll, he asked me to give it to someone who I deemed worthy in the Sarutobi clan, he trusted me with such a job" Naru turned to Jiraiya and cried in an embrace again.

"He knew that nearly all of the clan would try and steal the scroll, you see only one person can summon the Apes at a time and Sarutobi-sensei didn't want a war to erupt over the honour of summoning them, he also knew you're a good judge of character and thought if anyone could figure out who was most worthy it was you Naru"

"But I don't have close ties to the Sarutobi clan, how am I supposed to make a decision?" Naru told Jiraiya

"I think Sarutobi-sensei already knew who you would pick; think to yourself, which member of the Sarutobi clan do you know the most?" Jiraiya told Naru.

The sudden reality hit her "Konohamaru" she told the man.

"Exactly, the Sandaime must have thought he was worthy and knew you would be someone who could grant him the honour of summoning apes, now what are you going to do?"

"When Konohamaru graduates from the Ninja Academy I will give him the scroll" Naru told Jiraiya confidently

"Exactly, now that this is all sorted I recommend you wait here for your coat, I have to do one final job and then I will meet up with you, ok?"

"Hai, Oji-san" Naru smiled at Jiraiya who disappeared into smoke. _"By one more thing to do he means peek at the women's baths again doesn't he"_

Naru waited for around three hours staring at pictures of Old Man Hokage smiling softly at the mans image, the servant returned and gave Naru her coat back with the words on the back, Konoha's Fox Tamer, Naru smiled at this and thanked the servant but before she left she asked one question.

"Umm, did Oji-san have any pictures of me and him?" Naru asked quietly

The servant looked at the girls sad image and walked into the backroom and returned placing a picture in her hands, it was when Naru was younger, just after the first training session that Naru and Sarutobi had together, Naru was holding an ice cream that the Hokage bought her, she was holding his hand looking at the old man who was smiling brightly. Naru clutched the picture to her chest.

"You can keep that if you want" the servant told her

"R-really?" Naru asked in shock

"It belongs to you Naru-chan I think he would have wanted you to have it"

"Thank you" Naru replied

Naru finally returned back to her estate she was mentally exhausted; she placed the first trench coat that Sandaime gave her on a mannequin and left it their for display, she placed the new picture of her and Sarutobi on her bedside cabinet next to the picture of her parents. She got the Ape Summoning scroll and sealed it away and said six words looking at the picture of her and Sandaime.

"I will make you proud, Oji-san"

(With Jiraiya)

Jiraiya did do exactly what Naru was expecting he went to the highest roof in Konoha and used his telescope to peak at the women, but it seemed like the gods were against him because just as he was about to see them for all their glory the two elders showed up behind him.

"Ahem" coughed Koharu the female elder of Konoha

"So you have finally come to see me, how did the negotiations with Suna do?" Jiraiya asked whilst still looking through his telescope

"Suna have admitted defeat and we are currently working out peace negotiations" Homura the male elder told him

"Well if that is all you needed to say you can leave now" Jiraiya told the two elders trying to get to work on spying.

"Jiraiya as a ninja of Konoha you have a responsibility to this village, we are currently weakened and we need a leader, someone strong, as the strongest of the three Sannin you have been chosen to become the Hokage" Koharu told him

"I don't think so, I am too free and besides there is one more Sannin who could do the job!" Jiraiya replied to them

"We don't have time for Tsunade right now, you are the only one who can take over from the Sandaime" shouted Homura then he looked over to Koharu with a sneaky look and continued "You do know that no-one will be as understanding towards Naru as you, if we got someone new maybe they would treat her like a demon"

Jiraiya's face turned to shock he couldn't allow Naru to be treated unfairly through no fault of her own, the elders were correct on one thing, maybe a new Hokage wouldn't be as understanding towards Naru's situation, and besides if he became Hokage he could help Naru out more and make up for all the things he missed when she was growing up he was her Godfather after all.

Jiraiya sighed "I guess I have no other choice, but if I find Tsunade over my duration as Hokage she can take over, deal?"

The elders nodded and dispersed they needed to spread the news, Jiraiya the toad sage was going to be the new Hokage of Konoha, its funny because when the elders first met Jiraiya as a young boy they thought he had no talent at all and was nothing compared to Orochimaru, how wrong they were.

(With Naru)

Naru went to see Sasuke she hadn't spoke to him much recently and wanted to catch up on a few things, when she was walking down the street however she heard a distressed Konohamaru, she quickly rushed to see the young boy who was crying.

"Konohamaru-kun what's wrong?" Naru asked sounding very worried

"They have already decided who is going to be the new Hokage and they will all forget about Grandpa" Konohamaru cried

"Who is this person who is going to take over as Hokage?" asked Naru very curiously and also sounding a little upset that the Sandaime was already being replace.

"They said his name was umm Jiraiya" Konohamaru said between cries

Naru smiled at the news and squatted down to Konohamaru and said "Don't worry, with Jiraiya in charge no-one will forget your Grandpa"

"What do you mean, do you know Jiraiya?" Konohamaru asked still crying

"He was your Grandpa's student, my father's teacher and my Godfather, he truly loved your Grandpa like he was his own father, he will never let anyone forget him and Konohamaru I have something I would like to give you when you're older"

Konohamaru blushed thinking it was something else and asked "What is it?" a little excitedly

"Well, your Grandpa left me something which I will give to you when you graduate from the academy, now if you tell anyone what I am about to tell you I will never allow you to have it ok" Naru told the young boy

"What is it? I wont tell I promise, please tell me" Konohamaru begged

"He gave me the summoning scroll to the Apes and when you are old enough I will give you it, he only allowed me to have it so no-one in your clan could take it before you were ready, because only one person can use it at a time" Naru told him

"So why don't you use it, how do I know you wont!" shouted Konohamaru

"Because Konohamaru I can already summon, it is a summon no-one else has ever had one second you will see, Summoning Jutsu!" shouted Naru and a small golden fox appeared in front of her, "Hi Shinzi-san"

"Naru-sama what can I do for you today" asked Shinzi in a very polite manner

"I just wanted to show Konohamaru that I already knew how to summon a creature, I will play with you later Shinzi but there is something I need to do ok" Naru replied to the golden fox

"Ok Naru-sama" the fox said in a childish manner before dispelling itself.

"Now Konohamaru do you believe me?" Naru asked the young boy

Konohamaru just nodded and smiled and told her "So you will teach me how to summon Apes when I graduate?"

Naru just nodded to the delight of Konohamaru and told him "Well I have to go see Jiraiya now I was intending on seeing Sasuke but I need to find out more about this Hokage news, bye"

Naru met up with Jiraiya later on in the day who explained to her all the reasons why he was becoming Hokage he also told her that he would like to meet her in his new office a day after he is inaugurated as the Godaime Hokage

(Inauguration day)

Jiraiya stood tall on top of the Hokage tower over the whole of Konoha, he didn't like this one bit but was doing it mainly for Naru, he looked down on the entire village who were cheering his name, Jiraiya decided to declare a new rule "The bathing at the hot springs will now be mixed!"

The whole male population cheered loudly, screaming in appreciation of Jiraiya whilst the women had other views of him. "He is truly a god" one man said crying after Jiraiya announced the hot springs idea.

Jiraiya looked down on the citizens trying to spot his favourite young blonde and there she was on the front row holding Sasuke's hand he just looked at the young couple and thought _"Sasuke, you are one lucky guy, Naru is going to be truly beautiful one day and I am never wrong, Tsunade is a prime example of that" _

The village celebrated wildly over a new Hokage whilst Jiraiya went to his office to see a lot of paper work he started crying at his desk, _"Why did I decide to become Hokage! I can't right my books now!" _

(A day later)

The Godaime Hokage called three Genin to his office he couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when this was all over.

Three Genin walked through the door, first walked Naru, then Shikamaru and then Sasuke.

"I have called you three here today for a very special reason, I was watching the Chuunin exams from high on the roof and I saw some fantastic fights" Jiraiya looked at the three Genin.

"Shikamaru you are obviously above Genin level, your intelligence really impressed me and your bravery too, I have decided to promote you to Chuunin."

"Troublesome!" said Shikamaru with no enthusiasm at all.

"Sasuke, you may not have the smarts of Shikamaru but your sense and power obviously qualifies you to be more than a Genin, so it is my honour to grant you the position of Chuunin as well"

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Sasuke replied to Jiraiya

"No Sasuke call him Ero-Sennin it's more fitting to his personality" Naru said to Sasuke who smiled and nodded, you could see a visible vein on Jiraiya's forehead after the comment.

"Finally Naru, Your power and guts are unbelievably high, you remind me a lot of me when I was younger, you were thinking steps ahead when you were fighting, that was clear to me and everyone in the stadium for this sole reason I am promoting you to…"

"Jonin?" asked Naru very excitedly

"Special Jonin" replied Jiraiya

"What's one of those?" replied Naru; it was a blonde moment so Jiraiya would have to explain.

"A special Jonin is someone who specialises in one field; you wouldn't be able to get Jonin level due to the fact that your Taijutsu skills are average and your Genjutsu skills are lower than an academy student, you maybe able to dispel Genjutsu but when it comes to casting lets just say you suck" Jiraiya told Naru

"So what do I specialise in Oji-san?" then it clicked "What I suck!"

Jiraiya just laughed at her and answered "Yes you do such when it comes to Genjutsu and what you specialise in is Ninjutsu, the fact that you're a special Jonin means that you are so adept in these skills, the council has deemed it necessary to promote you, remember Naru you wont have all of the benefits of a regular Jonin nor does it mean that you are able to fight Jonin level opponents with ease, it means that you are above Chuunin but below Jonin, do you understand what I am saying?

"I guess so" replied Naru

"Great because I have a job for all of you, it's a very important mission and you three will be going on it" Jiraiya told them

"What is this mission?" replied Sasuke

"Well the mission is…."

Then a loud knock at the Hokage's door cut him off from speaking on the mission. "What is it now..." He sighed heavily

* * *

**(End Chapter)**

**Next Chapter**

**Promotion Commotion and an A-rank Mission**

**Sorry the fight with Gaara wasn't that good but don't worry. I won't rely on the Kyuubi as much anymore I just wanted to have a Jinchuuriki fight **

**Please Visit ****Chaos Nutter ****and read his story ****The Sharingan Fox**

**If anyone is wondering why she was promoted to special Jonin you will find out more next chapter so wait until then.**

**This was a fast update because I was really eager to get the Chuunin exam arc over with**

**Everybody if you Review please say where you want the mission to take place, my first made up mission will be down to where you lot want it to take place and what they have to do**

**Please Visit ****RasenganRendan ****and read his story ****The Arashi Chronicles**

**Please ask any questions that you want and i will answer them**

**Thankyou to all those who have reviewed so far the more reviews i get the faster i will update**

**Any Suggestions or Queries please put them in a Review or PM**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter and I will update ASAP **


End file.
